Morsmordre Parte I – Onde Tudo Se Inicia
by gimalfoy
Summary: CAPÍTULOS 13 E 14 NO AR::Sonserinos. Lord das Trevas. Comensais da Morte. Paris McPearson. Draco Malfoy. Gina Weasley.
1. Capítulo Um A Família McPearson

**Capítulo Um – A Família McPearson**

Sentada embaixo de uma árvore uma garota lia, concentrada e pensativa, um poema. A garota se apertava um pouco, estava com frio; o vento era gélido e indicava que em menos de um mês o outono reinaria. Um garoto alto e com os cabelos loiros platinados se aproximava.

- Paris? – ele chamou. A garota resmungou dando a entender que estava ouvindo. – Chegou um bilhete de seu pai.

- E o que dizia? – ela perguntou enquanto colocava o pergaminho que lia ao seu lado.

- Ele viajou... A mando do Ministro. Disse que iria resolver alguns negócios em Bruxelas. Fica na Bélgica, não é muito longe.

- Eu sei onde _isso_ fica seu idiota. Avisou quando volta?

- Idiota?! – ele perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, eu estava brincando, Draco – ela disse impaciente. – Meu pai avisou quando volta?

- Ele disse que queria chegar a tempo de se despedir de você antes de irmos pra Hogwarts. Parece que ele queria te desejar boa sorte, afinal, é seu último ano lá.

- Assim espero – ela disse rindo.

- Ah, você é inteligente, não tem porque ficar com essa frescura achando que pode repetir o ano.  
  
- Ai... Último ano. Estranho, antes eu não via a hora de acabar os estudos, parecia que os anos demoravam décadas para passar... E agora parece que foi tão rápido.  
  
- Argh... Pra mim não está passando tão rápido assim. Bom, voltando ao assunto. Meus pais falaram que você vai ficar na Mansão conosco. Amanhã iremos ao Beco Diagonal comprar o material.  
  
- Tudo bem. Er... Mas eu não tenho dinheiro... Tenho, mas não é o suficiente.  
  
- Ai – disse Draco fingindo impaciência -, depois eu é que sou idiota não é?! Se seu pai não mandou dinheiro meu pai paga, afinal, é seu padrinho... E mesmo que não fosse, meus pais te adoram, com certeza pagariam.  
  
- Ah, pode confessar, você também me adora. Só tem medo de admitir – ela disse rindo.  
  
- Isso não merece uma resposta. Vamos.  
  
- Draco, ultimamente você está tão estressado, sabia?! Acho que isso é falta de uma namorada. Hummm... – ela pensou um pouco – Me parece que a Pansy é bem chegada em você... O que me diz, hein?

- Te digo pra calar a boca e andar logo, estou com pressa – ele disse arrastando Paris pelos braços.

- Aqui está! – disse Draco à sua mãe mostrando Paris.  
  
- Bom dia, Paris, como vai? – Narcisa a cumprimentou.  
  
- Estou bem, obrigada Sra. Malfoy.  
  
- Você não se acostuma à me chamar de Narcisa, não é mesmo?!  
  
- Se em 17 anos não aprendeu, não vai ser agora que ela irá mudar – disse Lúcio entrando na sala, que conseguiu fugir de Azkaban há pouco tempo junto com os outros comensais. – Além disso, ela mostra respeito se referindo a nós como Sr. e Sra.  
  
- Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. Er, desculpe a pergunta, mas, quando o senhor veio pra casa? Não deveria estar escondido? Afinal, praticamente o ministério inteiro está atrás do senhor.  
  
- Bom dia Paris. Eles já 'revistaram' a mansão algumas vezes e não crêem que eu estou aqui, além do mais, um dia em casa não trará suspeita. Draco já te avisou sobre seu pai?  
  
- Sim, acabou de avisar.  
  
- Certo... Acabamos de receber outra carta, é uma autorização para você levar a Gringotes amanhã e pegar dinheiro no cofre.  
  
- Vocês vão ao Beco Diagonal amanhã bem cedo – disse Narcisa. – E eu vou à Travessa do Tranco, preciso comprar algumas coisas... E vender outras.  
  
- Ah, mas porque não podemos ir também? – perguntou Paris meio indignada. – Vocês nunca me levaram lá, e se depender do meu pai, afz, ele vive trabalhando, então não tem tempo.  
  
- Porém, você sabe que se seu pai não _trabalhasse_ dificultaria as coisas para o Lord das Trevas...  
  
- É, eu sei, eu sei... O Lord não teria tantas informações assim. Eu entendo isso... Eu acho.  
  
- Não reclame, Paris – disse Narcisa. – Quando conhecer Voldemort verá que vale o esforço.  
  
- Só aceitarei se ele me deixar ser uma Comensal – ela respondeu rindo. – Será que tenho chances?  
  
- O Senhor das Trevas aprecia a lealdade da sua família, o sobrenome McPearson é muito honrado no nosso mundo - começou Lúcio. – Além do mais, o fato do seu pai _trabalhar no Ministério_ e da sua mãe ter sido uma Comensal, muito honrada por sinal, lhe dá créditos a mais.  
  
- Tenho certeza de que terá sua chance, Paris – disse Narcisa, - você é muito astuta, e esperta e Voldemort sabe reconhecer isso nos seus seguidores.  
  
- Espero que sim – ela disse um pouco agitada. – Draco já tem seu lugar praticamente garantido, não?!  
  
- Sim. Como sabe, sou bem mais inteligente que você e ele já percebeu isso – disse Draco zombando de Paris.  
  
- Pena que não basta ser apenas inteligente, não é, Draco?! Você pode ser inteligente, porém tem que ser esperto. E isso, bom, não vamos discutir – ela disse rindo.  
  
- Chega, parem os dois – disse Lúcio. – Já está resolvido, amanhã cedo vocês vão ao Beco Diagonal e Narcisa vai à Travessa do Tranco, e sem reclamações – ele adicionou ao ver Paris abrindo a boca. – Draco, vá até a casa de Paris para ajudá-la a trazer seu malão e o que mais for levar para Hogwarts.  
  
- Você já foi na Travessa do Tranco, não é?! – Paris perguntou a Draco enquanto os dois entravam em seu quarto.  
  
- Sim, algumas vezes – respondeu meio indiferente.  
  
- Tem muita coisa? O lugar é legal? – ela perguntou parecendo uma criança.  
  
- Bom, não pude ver direito, você sabe que meu pai não gosta que eu saia por aí sozinho ou que mexa nas coisas... Então só vejo o que ele compra... Essas coisas você sabe o que são.  
  
- Ah. É verdade. Mas ele faz isso por cautela... Imaginem o que não iam falar se encontrassem dois Malfoy em um lugar que só vende artefatos de Magia Negra?! Um prato cheio para aquele santo da cicatriz encher o seu saco.  
  
- Argh – Draco fez uma careta. – Não quero estragar meus últimos dias de férias pensando no Potter.  
  
Paris riu quando viu a cara que Draco fez. Depois colocou em seu malão suas vestes, livros, pergaminhos, penas, tinta e algumas – para não dizer quase todas - parafernálias.  
  
- Ai... Me ajuda aqui, Draco – ela estava sentada em cima do malão... Já que o mesmo não fechava, estava completamente estufado. Draco começou a rir. – O que há de engraçado?!  
  
- É apenas engraçado... Porque mulheres levam tanta coisa dentro de uma mala? Depois reclamam que não conseguem carregar. Você está levando praticamente seu quarto inteiro.  
  
- São apenas coisas necessárias – ela disse, pulando sentada na mala.  
  
- Eu não entendo isso - ele disse apontando para alguns cremes de beleza que ela carregava – como algo necessário.  
  
- Mas são! Se você fosse mulher entenderia. Porém homens são estúpidos demais para poder entender algo tão simples assim e eu não vou gastar energias te explicando isso.  
  
- Claro, se sobrar alguma energia em você depois de conseguir fechar esse malão.  
  
- Cala a boca e me ajuda aqui – ela disse emburrada. Draco a tirou de cima da mala, colocou seu pé forçando a mala a se fechar e puxou o zíper. Ele virou para ela e sorriu com o canto da boca.  
  
- Não fala nada! – Paris disse emburrada. – Ah, minha Firebolt não está muito boa – ela comentou enquanto ia pegar a vassoura. - Tão velha. Você viu a Quickeagle? Bem que eu queria uma daquelas... Mas meu pai não teve nem tempo de me ouvir pedindo.  
  
- Você sente falta de tê-lo em casa sempre ao seu lado, não é mesmo?!

- Ah... De vez em quando. É porque é muito estranho ser a única mulher da casa. Minha mãe foi para Azkaban quando eu tinha apenas um ano de idade; quase dois... Meu pai só tinha experiência em criar homens – ela sorriu. – Foi difícil para ele e meus irmãos me criarem o mais feminina possível – ela riu.  
  
- Parece que não deu tão certo assim... – Draco comentou.  
  
- Hei, olha lá como fala.  
  
- Eu estava brincando, Paris. Se bem que, se você ainda não percebeu, você joga Quadribol melhor que os garotos... Sem contar que uma vez você derrubou o Crabbe com uma porrada, lembra?  
  
- Ele que é mole demais. E, eu cresci jogando Quadribol com meus irmãos, você sabe muito bem disso. Bom, vamos logo pra sua casa... Estou com fome.  
  
- Não está esquecendo de nada?!  
  
- O quê? – ela disse olhando em volta... – Oh, Toula, me desculpe – ela pegou a gaiola da sua coruja parda, sua vassoura e entregou para Draco.  
  
- Não quer que eu leve o malão? Está pesado.  
  
- Não precisa, obrigada – ela segurou o malão junto de si, virou nos calcanhares e desaparatou.  
  
- Grr. Ela anda extremamente folgada só porque agora tem permissão para aparatar e desaparatar – disse Draco enquanto começava a descer as escadas da Mansão McPearson.  
  
A garota aparatou no jardim da Mansão Malfoy, pois, um fato conhecido por todos é que a Mansão é protegida por um feitiço anti-aparatamento. Paris segurou firme na alça de seu malão e o arrastou – com o maior esforço possível – para dentro da mansão.  
  
Mais ou menos 10 minutos depois Draco chegou carregando a Firebolt de Paris e Toula, sua coruja.  
  
- Obrigada, Draco – ela agradeceu sorrindo.  
  
- Draco? – eles ouviram Narcisa chamando. – Leve Paris para o quarto dela.  
  
- Já estou indo! – ele gritou de volta. – Vamos! Mas que barulho é esse? – Draco se virou e viu Paris arrastando o malão.  
  
- Não me olhe assim, seu idiota, a mala é pesada, eu estou cansada e não vou agüentar carregá-la sozinha...  
  
Draco sorriu zombando, tirou a varinha do meio das vestes e com um simples movimento fez o malão flutuar ao lado da garota.  
  
- Sem... Uma... Palavra... Draco – ela disse pausadamente. Sabia que Draco iria zombar dela por não ter feito logo este simples feitiço.  
  
Paris pegou a vassoura e a coruja e foram na direção do andar onde ficam os quartos.  
  
Depois de colocarem tudo de Paris no cômodo, eles desceram para almoçar. Após o almoço, enquanto estavam sentados na sala de estar conversando, Lúcio os avisou que no jantar daquela noite eles teriam dois convidados, então era bom estarem bem vestidos.  
  
Eles passaram a tarde na sala conversando... No geral sobre Lord Voldemort, Comensais e Magia Negra. Quando faltavam duas horas para o jantar, Narcisa pediu que Draco e Paris subissem para tomar banho e se vestirem.  
  
- Quem virá aqui, Draco? – ela perguntou enquanto subiam as escadas.  
  
- Eu não sei. Provavelmente Comensais... Meu pai não seria louco o suficiente para trazer alguém do Ministério aqui em casa, afinal...  
  
- Sim... Mas, não é arriscado? Digo, seu pai está foragido, grande parte do Ministério está procurando por ele e se por acaso descobrem sobre esse jantar... Não é perigoso?  
  
- Eu diria que sim – respondeu Draco pensativo, - porém meu pai sabe o que faz e eu não questiono.  
  
Quando Paris terminou de tomar seu banho, lembrou-se de que não tinha nenhuma roupa para a ocasião dentro de seu malão. E que não poderia nem ao menos abrir o malão, caso contrário não conseguiria mais fechá-lo. "Mas que droga!" Resmungou para si mesma. Ouviu passos vindo de seu quarto e se assustou. "Quem estará aqui?!".  
  
- Draco?! – ninguém respondeu. – Sra. Malfoy? Aliás, Madrinha?! – nada. Ela saiu da banheira, se enrolou na toalha e foi andando cautelosamente até o quarto.  
  
Ela gritou assustada, porém era apenas Rob, o elfo-doméstico. – Você é louco? Quase me mata de susto?! – ela esbravejou.  
  
- Perdoe Rob, Srta. McPearson, por favor... Vim porque a Sra. Malfoy mandou este vestido para a Srta. usar hoje no jantar. Por favor, perdoe Rob, não fale nada para a Sra. Malfoy.  
  
- Por Salazar, eu quase tive um treco – ela começou a rir... De nervosismo. – Tudo bem.  
  
BACK! A porta abriu com força e Draco entrou só de calças no quarto.  
  
- O que aconteceu, Paris? Eu ouvi você gritando! – ele perguntou desesperado.  
  
- Nada... Sua mãe disse para Rob vir aqui e colocar este vestido em cima de minha cama, e eu me assustei, só isso.  
  
- Elfo imprestável! – disse Draco olhando com desprezo para Rob.  
  
- Perdoe-me, Sr. Draco Malfoy – disse Rob se curvando, - não era a intenção de Rob assustar a Srta. McPearson.  
  
- Saia logo daqui, elfo! – gritou Draco. E o elfo saiu assustado. – Pensei que tinha acontecido algo com vo... – Draco parou de falar. A garota o olhou intrigada, e depois entendeu o porque ele parou de falar... Ela estava de toalha parada ali, bem na frente de Draco.  
  
- Sai daqui, Draco! – ela gritou.  
  
- Ah, não foi por nada, viu. Eu venho aqui para ver se está tudo bem com você, já que a Srta Problemática aí soltou um grito, você não me agradece e ainda me expulsa.  
  
- Desculpa, mas saia... Eu estou nua... Tenha dó. Saia para eu me trocar – ela disse muito corada.  
  
- Argh! – resmungou um Draco muito aborrecido saindo do quarto. – Vai entender essa aí!  
  
Quando Draco fechou a porta ela tirou a tolha, secou seu corpo e foi se trocar.  
  
- Nossa! – ela exclamou ao ver o vestido em cima de sua cama. – É lindo.  
  
O vestido que Narcisa tinha lhe mandado era maravilhoso. Ela o vestiu. Era muito macio... Um vestido azul petróleo, ela não fazia idéia de que pano seria aquele, mas adorou. Ia um palmo abaixo do seu joelho... Alças finas e delicadas que faziam um belo contraste com sua pele tão branca e seus olhos verdes. Nas costas um pequeno zíper quase que impercebível, e um decote em V, deixando uma parte de suas costas despidas. Também havia uma sandália em cima da cama... Preta, salto alto fino e muito delicada, com finas tiras.  
  
- Droga de zíper – ele estava emperrado. – Fecha! Fecha! Fecha! Bateram à porta... - Cacete! Era o que faltava – resmungou. – Quem está aí? – perguntou mal- humorada.  
  
- Paris? Está pronta?!  
  
- Ah, Draco. Quase... Entre aqui.

- Pra quê? Não vai me expulsar dessa vez não é?!  
  
- Há-há. Muito engraçado, Draco... É sério, entre aqui.  
  
- O que você quer? – ele perguntou enquanto entrava. Draco usava um terno verde escuro de veludo, uma camisa verde em um tom mais claro e sapato preto... Não avistou Paris – Cadê você?!

- Aqui! – ela disse saindo do banheiro.  
  
- Fala o q... Nossa. É você mesma? – ela perguntou ao vê-la com o vestido que Narcisa mandou.  
  
- Pára com isso, sem ladainhas pel'amor de Merlin.  
  
- Não vou caçoar de você. É que... Você está tão diferente... Está... Está muito bonita com esse vestido... E... Você entendeu.  
  
Ela sorriu maliciosamente arqueando a sobrancelha direita.  
  
- Não, querido, não estou muito bonita, eu já nasci assim, estou apenas ressaltando minha beleza – ela analisou Draco da cabeça aos pés. – Só me lembro de ter visto você vestido assim em duas ocasiões. O baile de Hogwarts no ano do Torneio Tribruxo e naquele jantar que seus pais deram ano passado, com os Comensais reunidos.  
  
- É... Não gosto muito dessas roupas. Acho que fico...  
  
- Bonitinho – ela completou. Draco a fitou.  
  
- Admita, McPearson! Está apenas com vergonha de dizer... Me acha lindo – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.  
  
- Se você pensa assim, não vou contrariá-lo – Paris deu de ombros.  
  
- Pra quê queria que eu entrasse aqui?  
  
- Oh. Aqui – Feche o zíper pra mim, não consigo, parece emperrado... – Draco aproximou sua mão do zíper e Paris deu um passo para frente. – Calma, só quero avisar pra tomar cuidado com onde coloca a mão... Se derrubei Crabbe não será difícil te derrubar também.  
  
Paris sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer suas costas quando Draco encostou a mão fria em seu corpo quente.  
  
- Você é gelado demais, Draco – ela disse antes que ficasse sem graça.  
  
- Cala a boca e não me enche... Sempre fui assim e você nunca reclamou... Pronto, o zíper está fechado, agora vamos.  
  
- Calma... Vou prender meu cabelo... – Paris fez um penteado simples... Um coque firme e alguns fios soltos na frente e na nuca. Em seguida passou um batom claro, quase não se percebia e depois um pouco – na verdade um muito – de perfume. – Agora vamos!  
  
- Oh, o vestido ficou maravilhoso em você, Paris – disse Narcisa quando Paris e Draco chegaram na sala.  
  
- Hum. Está muito bonita, Paris – disse Lúcio Malfoy. – A última vez que a vi tão bem arrumada... Aliás, a primeira vez que a vi arrumada, foi naquele jantar que Narcisa e eu demos no ano passado.  
  
- Lúcio! – Narcisa advertiu. – Isso não é coisa que se fale a uma mulher.  
  
- Mas é verdade, o que posso fazer?! – ele respondeu sinceramente.  
  
- Tudo bem... Eu não ligo pra isso.  
  
- Está vendo o que perde, Draco?! – Lúcio disse olhando para o filho.  
  
- Não começa, pai!  
  
- Argh. Porque vocês insistem tanto nisso hein?! – Paris perguntou emburrada se jogando no sofá ao lado de Lúcio. Draco fez o mesmo. – Isso é muito chato. Estão cansados de saber que isso nunca daria certo.  
  
- Primeiro que chatos são vocês dois – respondeu Narcisa. – E segundo vocês não sabem se daria certo ou não já que nunca tentaram.  
  
- E nem vamos tentar – completou Draco.  
  
- Não seja tão precipitado, Draco... – disse Lúcio.  
  
Depois que jantaram, Lúcio pediu para Draco e Paris subirem.  
  
- Er, Draco? – ela chamou envergonhada.  
  
- O que você quer? – ele perguntou cansado.  
  
- Você... Você pode ficar no meu quarto?! Só um pouco.  
  
- Porquê?!  
  
- Você sabe que não consigo dormir se estiver sozinha aqui... Não sei por quê, mas sempre lembro da minha mãe.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu fico, apesar de achar que é somente frescura sua.  
  
Eles deitaram na cama e ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, até que adormeceram, sem ao menos tirarem as roupas que usaram no jantar.  
  
Passados 10 minutos, Paris acordou assustada e ofegante.  
  
- O que aconteceu?! – perguntou Draco assustado, acordando também.  
  
Paris esfregou os olhos e sentou-se na cama.  
  
- O mesmo sonho de sempre... Minha mãe, com o rosto pálido e ossudo, olheiras profundas e levando o Beijo do Dementador – os olhos de Paris lacrimejaram. – Está vendo só, Draco?! Eu não disse? Não consigo dormir aqui, eu sempre sonho com o dia em que minha mãe foi morta – os olhos da garota lacrimejaram. Draco riu. – Qual é a graça nisso, Draco?! – ela perguntou rouca e um pouco emburrada.  
  
- Você é a graça, Paris.  
  
- Porque eu?! O que eu fiz?  
  
- Eu apenas acho engraçado o fato de você tentar ser tão durona com todos que conhece quando, na verdade, é frágil como uma inocente criança.  
  
- Como ousa dizer que sou frágil? – ela estava alterando o tom de sua voz. – Isso é completamente patético, Malfoy! Além do mais, isso não tem nada a ver com ser forte ou não... Se quando você fechasse os olhos tivesse flashes de sua mãe recebendo O Beijo, entenderia bem do que falo.  
  
- Calma. Não precisa ficar brava. - Bah! – ela ficou de costas para Draco, porém ele percebeu que ela não estava brava, virou-se apenas para esconder que chorava. O garoto sentiu-se um tanto culpado.  
  
- Ora, Paris, você sabe que não falei por mal... – ele disse colocando a mão no ombro da garota, com intenção de virá-la de volta pra ele. E antes que Draco pudesse perceber, Paris o estava abraçando. Ele ia se desvencilhar da garota... Porém gostou, aquilo era confortável... E ele estava gostando de abraçar um corpo tão quente e frágil como o dela estava naquele momento.  
  
- Draco? – ela chamou rouca, tentando esconder qualquer sentimento. – Fique aqui até eu dormir, só até eu dormir.  
  
- Tudo bem... Eu fico até a hora que quiser... É só ficar calma.  
  
Paris continuava chorando... Então ela escorregou, deitando-se na cama; Draco fez o mesmo, e ela ficou segurando a mão dele. Na manhã seguinte eles ouviram Rob bater à porta para avisar que tinham que acordar. Ela ainda estava segurando a mão de Draco; que agora estava quente. Paris sorriu docilmente.  
  
- Obrigada – agradeceu fitando Draco. Ele sorriu. – Não se acostume a me ver agradecendo por algo garoto! – ela acrescentou rapidamente.  
  
- Por Salazar – eles ouviram Lúcio gritando, – mande-os descerem logo!  
  
- Vamos – disse Draco soltando a mão de Paris, - é melhor irmos antes que meu pai suba aqui.  
  
Draco foi para o seu quarto. Paris escovou os dentes, se trocou – depois de alguns segundos pulando no malão tentando fechá-lo, pensou em como estava sendo estúpida... Afinal, pra que servia sua varinha?! – e depois desceu. Draco já estava lá.  
  
- Mudaram de idéia, hein?! – perguntou Narcisa sorrindo.  
  
- Do que está falando? – Draco estava sem entender nada.  
  
- Você e Paris. Dormiram no mesmo quarto ontem.  
  
- MÃE! – gritou Draco.  
  
- Não grite com sua mãe, moleque! – advertiu Lúcio.  
  
- Desculpe. Mas como podem pensar uma coisa dessas?! Eu fiquei lá porque a Paris não conseguia dormir direito. Ela sonhou novamente com sua mãe.  
  
- Como foi o sonho? – perguntou Narcisa interessada.  
  
- O mesmo de sempre – Paris respondeu inquieta.  
  
- Ela recebendo o _Beijo_?! – perguntou Lúcio.  
  
- Sim. Não sei porquê, mas sempre que durmo aqui sonho com isso.  
  
- É estranho – disse Narcisa. – Não tem algo aqui em casa que a faça lembrar de sua mãe?  
  
- A Senhora. Sempre que a olho lembro de minha mãe.  
  
- É, pensando bem – começou Lúcio, - são mesmo parecidas. Só que o cabelo de sua mãe era escuro como o seu. - Sim... Deve ser por isso – respondeu Paris sorrindo.  
  
A mãe de Paris, Margareth DeLowe McPearson [DeLowe era seu nome de solteira], fora uma Comensal da Morte, muito honrada por, na época de maior poder de Lord Voldemort, bolar planos mirabolantes para acabar com os sangue-ruins e traidores da época. Logo após a abstinência de poder de Lord Voldemort, ela foi capturada, junto com outros Comensais e mandada para Azkaban. Pouco tempo depois, Margareth McPearson recebeu O Beijo do Dementador. Paris era muito nova quando isso aconteceu, mas tem flashes em sua memória do desespero de seu pai e irmãos por causa do ocorrido. No começo fora muito difícil. Conseguiram superar, mas não por inteiro... O pai de Paris, Paul William [Bill] McPearson, trabalha no Ministério da Magia, no Departamento de Mistérios, assim, passando muitas informações para Voldemort. Além de Paris, ele tem mais três filhos; Gregory, 23 anos, que joga Quadribol profissional na Irlanda. Ashton, 20 anos, que tem uma loja de artefatos de magia das trevas na Holanda. E Frederick, 19 anos, que ainda não sabe o que quer da vida, portanto, não trabalha e vive às custas de seu pai.  
  
- Eu estou com fome – resmungou Draco.  
  
- Sim, vamos tomar café – disse Narcisa acenando para os elfos trazerem a comida. – Assim que terminarem de tomar o café da manhã, vocês dois vão para o Beco Diagonal.  
  
- Porque você não vai junto conosco – perguntou Paris – já que têm que ir à Travessa do Tranco?  
  
- Eu vou um pouco mais tarde. Lúcio irá embora hoje, logo cedo, e depois disso eu vou à Travessa.  
  
- Certo... Bom, creio que não verei o senhor tão cedo, não é mesmo? – perguntou Paris referindo-se a Lúcio. – Já que Draco e eu voltamos amanhã para Hogwarts.  
  
- Eu não estaria tão seguro disso, Paris – disse Lúcio sabiamente. Paris arqueou as sobrancelhas e o encarou como se perguntasse o que ele estava planejando.  
  
Logo que terminaram de tomar o café da manhã, Draco e Paris dispararam para o Beco Diagonal. Paris passou no Banco Gringotes, pegou dinheiro e depois foram comprar os materiais.  
  
- O que você tem que comprar? – perguntou Draco tentando olhar a lista de Paris.  
  
- Um monte de coisas... Livro disso, livro daquilo, mais penas, pergaminhos, o professor de DCAT quer que compremos um diário para anotar nossos sonhos...  
  
- Ah, ele pediu isso pro sexto ano também – disse Draco analisando a lista de materiais.  
  
- Ah, antes, vamos até a loja de artigos para quadribol... Quero te mostrar a Quickeagle – e saiu arrastando Draco pelo caminho.  
  
Paris parou na vitrine e ficou olhando, completamente bestificada para a vassoura.  
  
- É linda não é, Draco?! – ela perguntou toda boba.  
  
- Hum. Na verdade é mesmo. Lançaram quando que eu não fiquei sabendo?!  
  
- Tem mais ou menos uma semana. E é por tempo limitado, apenas enquanto durar o estoque de vassouras... Mas poucas pessoas vão comprar, custa 4.000 galeões.  
  
- Aqueles dali são uns que só vão ficar olhando – disse Draco rindo e olhando para dentro da loja. Paris virou-se para olhar... Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger estavam do lado de dentro da loja, parados em frente ao estoque de vassouras. Potter e os dois Weasley estavam babando em cima das vassouras, e Hermione estava resmungando em um canto perto deles.  
  
- Aproveite para olhar bastante, Weasley! – disse Draco sarcasticamente enquanto entrava na loja e se aproximava deles. – Pelo menos isso é de graça.  
  
- Cala a boca, Malfoy – disse Potter virando-se.  
  
- Uhh... Ele vai defender sua namoradinha, bem que eu achei que tinha algo a mais nessa amizade.  
  
- Estranho saber pronunciar a palavra amizade Malfoy – disse Rony, - já que não tem nenhuma. Só consegue _amigos_ por causa do dinheiro do seu pai.  
  
- Estranho é você saber pronunciar a palavra _dinheiro_, Weasley – disse Paris entrando na loja, - já que você não vê nem a cor.  
  
- Vamos embora – disse Granger segurando Weasley para não avançar em Draco e Paris. – Não vamos estragar o nosso dia perdendo tempo com dois Sonserinos.  
  
- Verdade... – disse Draco. – Seria honra demais para uma sangue-ruim Grifinória.  
  
Harry Potter saiu olhando para Paris... Não entendia porque, mas mesmo ela sendo uma Sonserina, ela a achava linda e sempre ficava assim quando a via.  
  
- Ah, Potter? – Paris chamou docilmente. Ele olhou estonteado. – Não se esqueça...  
  
- Esquecer o quê? – ele perguntou.  
  
- Que vocês são perdedores e nós vamos ganhar de vocês no Quadribol – disse Paris rindo. – Afinal, este ano eu entro no time – Draco riu e Potter virou as costas e saiu da loja.  
  
Depois que compraram o material escolar foram à sorveteria esperar Narcisa Malfoy para irem embora.

* * *

**N/A**: hum, nem sei o que escrever aqui o.o'... enfim, é a segunda fic que escrevo, porém a primeira que escrevi é tão ridícula que eu desconsidero ¬¬' sim, como devem estar pensando, eu sou Sonserina, e com orgulho! ... humm, os agradecimentos e beijos especiais, certo? sim... à Rita, claro, por betar a fic pra mim '... à Diana Prallon, por ter indicado a Rita pra mim... Luna, Siryn, Maya, Mari {que me deu as idéias para os nomes XD}, Tati {AngelB}, Anna, Lux, Panin, Defeca, Ana B. Borguin, Gra P. Malfoy, Aline Malfoy e Lolo {todos estão participando da fic o/}... e por fim, mas não menos importante, para quem está acompanhando a fic {okie, eu sei, ainda é o primeiro capítulo, rs, então, pra quem vai acompanhar, certo? hehe}... e por favor, deixem reviews! digam se estão gostando ou não, se eu deveria mudar, acentuar ou qualquer outra coisa durante a história, okie? e caso alguém queria conversar comigo, meu MSN é o malfoyginnyhotmail.com ...


	2. Capítulo Dois – Artilheira e Discussões ...

**Capítulo Dois – Artilheira e Discussões na Biblioteca**

****

11 AM. O Expresso de Hogwarts parte. Paris ficou na mesma cabine que Crabbe e Goyle; Draco e Pansy, como eram monitores, tinham que ficar, pelo menos metade da viagem até Hogwarts na cabine dos monitores, onde se encontravam também com Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Draco e Ronald haviam sido nomeados monitores-chefe; o que deixou Granger desapontada porque, apesar de estar feliz pelo amigo, esperava sinceramente que _ela_ recebesse a nomeação. - Não sei como podem escolher um Weasley para ser monitor – resmungou Draco.

- Oras! Para ser monitor da Grifinória está de bom tamanho – disse Pansy. – Afinal, você não achou que colocariam alguém dscente pra monitorar aquela casa, não é mesmo?! - Draco fez uma expressão como quem diz "sim, é claro". - Ignore, Rony! – sussurrou Hermione para o ruivo, ao ver que ele já estava todo vermelho olhando para Draco e Pansy. - Apenas ignore. É isso que eles querem, vê-lo nervoso.

Crabbe e Goyle não paravam de comer. Fora a lata de biscoitos que a mãe de cada um deles mandou, quando o carrinho de doces do Expresso passou, eles compraram uma boa quantidade de guloseimas. - Por Salazar! Parem de comer um pouco! – disse Paris. – Vocês estão parecendo porcos.

Crabbe e Goyle encararam Paris por um momento e, ignorando o comentário, voltaram a comer.

- Argh! – ela resmungou. – Se Draco perguntar diga que fui procurar Selena – e saiu da cabine.

Selena McFolders, assim como Paris, era uma Sonserina e estava no último ano em Hogwarts; uma garota ruiva, pele muito branca, alta e de olhos verdes... Muito bonita.

- Paris? – perguntou Selena quando viu uma garota de costas para ela entrando na cabine.

Paris virou-se e viu Selena.

- Faz tempo que não nos falamos – ela disse sentando-se ao lado de Selena. – Você viajou, não foi? – Selena assentiu.

- Fui para a Alemanha com meus pais... Visitar alguns parentes. Aproveitei para treinar quadribol, um dos meus primos joga pela Alemanha, e como não estão em temporada de jogos, ele ficou em casa e treinou comigo.

- Você também quer entrar para o time este ano? – perguntou Paris.

- Sim... Artilheira. Você também, não é? – Paris assentiu.

- Cadê a Paris? – perguntou Draco quando ele e Pansy voltaram para a cabine onde estavam Crabbe e Goyle.

- Foi procurar aquela amiga dela...

- Deixe-me adivinhar – disse Pansy. – Como sempre, vocês dois estavam comendo como porcos. Paris se irritou e foi procurar a McFolders.

Crabbe e Goyle lançaram um olhar ofendido. Draco e Pansy riram.

- Eu vou procurar ela – disse Draco. – Encontrei Montague, e ele disse que quer falar com Paris...

- Não creio que seja sobre quadribol – disse Pansy rindo maliciosamente. Draco a fitou. – Ora, Draco! Não seja idiota, você sabe que Montague quer sair com ela.

- Cale a boca! – disse Draco. – Você vai comigo ou vai ficar aqui? – Pansy olhou para Crabbe e Goyle, que ainda procuravam o que comer...

- Eu vou com você!

Draco e Pansy chegaram na cabine onde Selena e Paris estavam.

- Paris? – chamou Draco. A garota olhou pra ele. – Montague está te procurando.

- O que ele quer? – perguntou Selena. – É sobre o time de quadribol? Porque se for, eu aproveito e vou junto.

- Eu não acho que... Ai! – disse Pansy. Quando ela começou a falar Draco deu um beliscão nela.

- Não acha o quê?! – perguntou Paris. Pansy sacudiu a cabeça dizendo que não era nada. – Que seja, já estamos chegando... Depois eu falo com ele.

O Expresso chegou e todos desceram. Draco e Pansy ficaram ajudando os alunos a se organizarem... e zombando um pouco dos primeiranistas; os _alertavam_ para serem cautelosos ao atravessarem o lago, porque a Lula gostava de puxar alguns alunos dos barcos para debaixo d'água, e saiam rindo das expressões de horror no rosto das crianças.

- Hum, já era hora! – resmungou Paris. – Eu estou morrendo de fome.

Crabbe e Goyle balançaram suas enormes cabeças afirmando que também estavam com fome. Paris fez uma expressão horrorizada.

- Como vocês agüentam comer tanto?!

Eles não responderam. Paris, Selena, Crabbe e Goyle se dirigiram para uma das carruagens.

Foram para o salão principal e sentaram-se na mesa da Sonserina. Montague se sentou ao lado de Paris.

- Porque não foi falar comigo no Expresso? – perguntou.

- É bom te ver também – disse Paris um pouco irritada.

- Sim, sim... Mas você ainda não respondeu.

- Não estávamos muito longe de Hogwarts... E como eu iria te ver o ano letivo inteiro, não quis me apressar.

- Sei... Depois do jantar nós conversamos. Pode ir ao meu dormitório quando formos para o salão comunal?

- O dormitório não é só seu, sendo assim, outros garotos também vão estar lá. Eu não vou entrar.

- Então preferia que eu estivesse sozinho, é?! – perguntou em tom malicioso.

- Oh, você não sabe o quanto, Montague – ela respondeu em tom irônico.

- De qualquer forma – Montague mudou sua expressão divertida, - os outros demoram a ir para o dormitório, então dá tempo de conversarmos.

Paris gesticulou dizendo "que seja". - Tsc, tsc – resmungou Paris para Selena, que estava sentada na sua frente. – Poucos sangue-puros este ano... Quase nenhum Sonserino!

- Bem-Vindos à Hogwarts! – disse Alvo Dumbledore levantando-se antes do banquete ser servido. – Primeiramente, gostaria de dar as boas-vindas aos novos alunos – sorriu docilmente. – Existem algumas regras que devem ser cumpridas, mas antes de alertá-los sobre isso, tenho um importante aviso a todos. Vocês terão uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas este ano, porém, devido a um imprevisto, ela não poderá se apresentar durante alguns dias. Portanto, peço desculpas a todos os alunos! – e então Dumbledore deu os avisos de sempre, como a entrada proíbida na Floresta.

Depois que Paris e Montague comeram, subiram para o salão comunal e foram conversar. Draco e Pansy, que tinham saído para conversar com Snape, estavam chegando na mesa da Sonserina quando viram os dois subindo.

- Aonde eles vão?! – perguntou Draco.

- Você ainda pergunta, Draco? – disse Pansy rindo. Draco lançou um olhar mortífero. – Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou... Estava apenas brincando... Mas, você não disse que o Montague queria falar com ela?! Então, como não conversaram no Expresso, acho que irão conversar agora. – Draco bufou. – Porque você tem tanto ciúmes da Paris? Depois você reclama quando falam que você gosta dela.

- Eu não gosto dela! – esbravejou Draco. – É que... Ah, não devo explicações pra ninguém... Além do mais, tenho que cuidar dela. - Que desculpa mais esfarrapada Draco! – disse Pansy. Draco a olhou e não respondeu.

Depois de uns dez minutos que todos tinham voltado para o salão comunal, Paris apareceu. Estava descalça e o nó de sua gravata estava desfeito, deixando a gravata apenas enroscada em seu pescoço.

- O que Montague queria?! – perguntou Draco enquanto analisava o estado de Paris.

- Eu estou no time de quadribol... Artilheira! – respondeu Paris sorrindo e se jogando no sofá ao lado de Draco.

- Como assim? Você não fez nenhum teste, nem nada e simplesmente entrou? Como conseguiu? Além do mais, não existe mulheres no nosso time – perguntou Draco com a voz um pouco aborrecida.

Paris sorriu maliciosamente.

- Charme Sonserino! – respondeu... – Eu transei com ele! – acrescentou impaciente ao ver a expressão de confusão no rosto de Draco. Pansy, Draco, Crabbe e Goyle arregalaram os olhos. - É sério? – perguntou Pansy. – E como foi? Montague é bom?

Draco lançou a Pansy um olhar indignado.

- É claro que não transei com ele – respondeu Paris rindo. – Como vocês são idiotas! Se ainda não transei com o Draco que conheço há dezesseis anos, vou transar com Montague que conheço apenas há sete?

Novamente Draco arregalou os olhos. - Eu estava brincando, Draco – disse Paris. – Sabe o que é isso?! Brincadeira – ela disse a última palavra bem devagar.

- Bom, existem alguns comentários, Paris – começou Pansy, - de que você e o Terêncio Higgs se encontraram por acaso no verão passado e... – Pansy fez uma expressão de "você sabe o resto".

Paris ficou levemente corada.

- Sim, sim, eu ouvi os comentários... Oras! Mas todos vocês sabiam que eu tinha uma certa queda por ele, não é verdade?! – disse Paris meio indignada. – Além do mais, não sou mais criança para dar importância se falam ou não do que aconteceu, foi só uma vez e eu não dou muita importância pra isso.

- Mas eu duvido que você não gostaria de encontrar Higgs novamente – disse Pansy maliciosa.

- Ah seria bom se nos encontrássemos, mas... – Draco a interrompeu.

- Ah, chega de besteiras! – disse impaciente. – Se não transou com ele como entrou para o time?

- Hei, olha o respeito, viu! Além de ser mais velha que você, sou uma mulher, cuidado com a atitude... Enfim, aceitei ir a Hogsmead com Montague no primeiro passeio e ele queria um beijo meu, então dei – ela disse sorrindo. – Claro, amanhã vou fazer o teste para artilheira, para disfarçar, afinal, o que iriam pensar se eu entrasse no time sem ao menos fazer o teste?! – ela riu. – Além do mais, ele sabe que sou ótima em quadribol, disse que foi só por isso que permitiu que eu entrasse, já que "no time da Sonserina não entram garotas!" – disse imitando Montague falando.

Draco rolou os olhos.

- Você o beijou? – Pansy parecia desconfiada.

- Apenas um beijo, não foi nada demais.

- Ah, eu não falei, Draco?! – disse Pansy convicta.

- Porquê? O que estavam falando de mim? – perguntou Paris sem entender.

- Não estávamos falando nada – disse Draco. - Sabem, pra falar a verdade – disse Paris com uma expressão pensativa, - ele beija bem melhor do que imaginei.

- Ele é bem bonito – disse Pansy analisando pensamentos.

- Argh – resmungou Draco. – Calem a boca vocês duas!

- Ciúmes, Draco? – perguntou Paris rindo. – Se quiser eu também beijo você – ela se aproximou do rosto do garoto.

- Sai pra lá! Prefiro beijar uma... uma Weasley! – ele disse emburrado.

- Hum... Eu estava brincando – riu Paris. – Mas se quiser, amanhã posso falar com a Weasley. Sabe, ela é até bonita. Na verdade, naquela casa infernal que é a Grifinória, ela é a única pessoa bonita.

- Pensei que achasse o tal Olívio Wood bonito – disse Pansy.

- Sim... Achava, mas já que ele saiu de Hogwarts...

Draco a encarou... Achou melhor não fazer comentários.

- Nossa! Como você é estressado! – disse Paris levantando-se. – Até estragou meu humor... Boa noite pra vocês! – e subiu para o dormitório.

- Você podia me dar outro beijo, não é mesmo? – perguntou Montague, na manhã seguinte quando todos desciam para tomar café, e segurou Paris pelo braço.

- Não, querido, não poderia – respondeu fingindo um sorriso dócil.

- Seria bom você rever seus conceitos, Paris – ele disse malicioso, - eu quero outro beijo... Não se esqueça do time de quadribol.

- Montague – disse Paris ameaçadoramente. – Primeiro: você é quem deveria rever os conceitos, beijando você novamente ou não eu entro para o time, pois tenho talento próprio. E segundo: não me faça usar isso em você – ela disse enquanto colocava a mão na varinha dela.

Montague resmungou, mas acabou largando o braço da garota e descendo.

- Quando você vai fazer o teste para _entrar no time de quadribol_? – perguntou Draco enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Paris na mesa para tomar o café da manhã.

- Hoje à tarde, depois das aulas – respondeu olhando seu prato.

- Bah, que besteira! Entrar no time só porque vai sair com o capitão – resmungou Draco.

- Draco, amor da minha vida – ela disse sorrindo carinhosamente. – Se esqueceu que você entrou para o time pagando?! – ela disse a última palavra mais forte. Draco bufou e continuou comendo. – Hey, olha!

- O quê? – ele perguntou emburrado.

- Os três idiotas! Não param de olhar para nós.

- Que três idiotas?

- A minha avó, cacete! – ela disse irritada. – Quem poderiam ser os três idiotas??? Potter, Granger e Weasley.

Draco levantou sua cabeça. O trio Grifinório os estava encarando. Paris sorriu. Começou a balançar a mão freneticamente em um aceno exagerado e a mandar beijinhos para os três, que ficaram sem graça e abaixaram a cabeça. - Como eles são idiotas – ela disse rindo.

- Paris? – chamou Selena que estava do outro lado da mesa. – Nossos horários de aula.

- Ai que horror! – resmungou Paris olhando para o seu horário. – Logo de cara dois tempos com McGonagall.

- Vamos logo – disse Selena, - ou vamos nos atrasar – ela levantou-se. Paris pegou uma torrada, colocou sua mochila nas costas e saiu junto de Selena.

Depois que os dois tempos de Transformação acabaram, Paris e Selena estavam indo para a aula de Poções quando encontraram Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley e Gina Weasley no caminho. Quando Harry estava passando ao lado delas, Paris piscou para Selena e a empurrou com seu quadril; Selena e_sbarrou_ em Potter e o fez cair no chão, já que o garoto estava distraído. As duas riram; Rony e Hermione foram ajudar Harry a se levantar e Gina ficou encarando Paris.

- Tsc, tsc – murmurou Paris para Gina. – Porque gosta desse idiota, Weasley?! Você é até bonitinha, com certeza consegue algo melhor – deu uma piscadela e saiu com Selena.

- Desde quando fala com Grifinórios, ainda mais um Weasley? – perguntou Selena.

- Hum... Simplesmente não tenho nada contra a garota.

Selena encarou Paris com um olhar estranho, encolheu os ombros e as duas seguiram para aula de Poções.

- E então, como foram as aulas? – perguntou Draco, meio indiferente, na hora do almoço. - Hum... Eles só falam dos N.I.E.M.s – respondeu Paris. – Isso enche a paciência.

- Coisa que você já não tem muita, não é? – resmungou Pansy. Paris sorriu falsamente para Pansy. - Estão falando que você conversou com a Weasley – disse Goyle, - é verdade? Está se misturando com pobretões Grifinórios?

- Nossa, que povo mais fofoqueiro... Vocês não têm o que fazer, não? – disse Paris irritada. – E eu não _conversei_ com ela, apenas falei uma coisa. E isso não é da conta de vocês – acrescentou ao ver Crabbe abrir a boca e deduziu que ele perguntaria o que ela disse à Gina. Paris riu.

- O que foi? – perguntou Draco. – Porque está rindo?

- Lembrei do tombo do Potter. Selena e eu estávamos indo pra aula de Poções e encontramos Potter, Weasley, Granger e a Weasley Fêmea no caminho, dei uma _bundada_ em Selena e ela esbarrou no Potter. Como sempre o idiota estava distraído, então ele caiu no chão – riu novamente. - Bom, eu já vou indo... Mais e mais aulas. Elas nunca acabam – resmungou para si mesma.

- Não se esqueça do teste para o time de quadribol à tarde – disse Draco, - apesar de já ter sua vaga garantida.

- Sim, já tenho a vaga garantida, porém vão ver como também terei a vaga por talento natural, e isso é um fato! – disse orgulhosa.

- Ela é tão convencida – bufou Crabbe vendo a garota sair.

- Ela não é convencida – defendeu Draco, - ela é realmente boa. E é verdade que ela, saindo ou não com Montague, tem sua vaga garantida no time.

- Se ela é tão boa assim porque não entrou antes? – perguntou Pansy.

- Ela nunca se interessou em fazer o teste... Além do mais, nunca tinha vagas para artilheiros, e é o que Paris é.

Pansy fez uma cara indiferente e voltou a comer.

A próxima aula do sétimo ano era de História da Magia, dali uma hora e meia. Aproveitando que teria um tempo livre, Paris foi para a biblioteca fazer uma redação de 45cm sobre Poções, para entregar no outro dia [cuja primeira aula era com o Professor Snape]. Gina estava na biblioteca; copiava uma explicação sobre transfigurações, dever que deveria ter feito durante as férias.

- Perdida por aqui, Weasley? – Gina ouviu uma voz feminina. – Não deveria estar em aula?

Gina levantou a cabeça para ver a pessoa, ia xingá-la, porém quando viu que era Paris, achou melhor não provocar, afinal, além de mais velha e mais alta que Gina, Paris era uma Sonserina, o que significava que era melhor ter cuidado com os insultos. - Fazendo dever – ela respondeu secamente.

- Não tem aulas à tarde? – perguntou Paris.

- Porque está conversando comigo? – perguntou uma Gina desconfiada.

- Pra falar a verdade – Paris pensou. – Por falta de opções – e ela riu.

Gina a encarou.

- Se veio zombar de mim, McPearson, perde seu tempo.

- Hum, sabe meu sobrenome! – disse Paris ignorando o comentário.

- Qualquer bruxo com um mínimo de inteligência sabe.

- Sim, eu sei... Uma garota linda como eu, quem não conheceria?

- Típica sonserina – resmungou Gina para si mesma.

- O que disse? – perguntou Paris se aproximando, o que assustou Gina.

- Só que todos sabem o seu nome devido aos feitos de sua mãe... Que foi uma seguidora de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Paris sorriu.

- Sim, minha mãe foi uma famosa Comensal... Porém – Paris chegou mais perto de Gina, - eu lhe garanto, Weasley, que serei bem melhor que ela. Depois que eu sair de Hogwarts, é só uma questão de tempo até ao Lord me aceitar como sua seguidora.

Gina tremeu ao ouvir a menção do bruxo das trevas. - Você pretende seguir... Você-Sabe-Quem? Porquê?

- Se tem inteligência dentro dessa sua cabeça, Weasley, sabe o porquê... Mesmo não querendo admitir.

- Porque insiste em dizer que Você-Sabe-Quem é mais poderoso, McPearson? Sabe que não é... Sabe muito bem quem é o melhor bruxo.

Paris riu secamente.

- Vocês ainda acreditam que Alvo Dumbledore, aquele velho estúpido, é o maior bruxo do mundo... Ainda desprezam os poderes do Lord – novamente Gina tremeu. - E como já era esperado, tremem só de ouvir falarem sobre _Ele._

- É óbvio que Dumbledore é o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo.

- Tsc, tsc. Se Dumbledore é tão poderoso assim e, segundos vocês mesmos, é o melhor bruxo, me responda duas perguntas: Porque temem tanto pronunciar o nome do Lord das Trevas e porque Dumbledore ainda não conseguiu derrotar o Lord?

Como esperado Gina tremeu.

- E-e-eu... Bem... Eu não sei porque ele ainda não derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem, porém isso não importa, Dumbledore é o maior bruxo e ninguém pode mudar isso.

- Sim... Podem mudar isso, aliás, já mudaram... Não seja tola, menina, não vê que o Lord está mais vivo do que nunca e que desta vez vocês não têm chances e o lado das trevas irá vencer? – perguntou Paris ameaçadoramente.

- _Ele_ nunca irá vencer enquanto Dumbledore tiver pessoas fiéis à ele – disse Gina numa tentativa fracassada de esconder o medo em sua voz.

- Isso enquanto Dumbledore estiver vivo – disse Paris com um sorriso frio em seus lábios, – o que significa que é por pouco tempo. Porque acha que Dumbledore ainda não enfrentou o Lord frente à frente em um duelo verdadeiro? Dumbledore tem medo! Ele teme por sua vida, o que mostra que existe ao menos um pingo de inteligência naquela enorme cabeça. - Veremos quem vencerá essa guerra – disse Gina tentando fazer o mesmo tom ameaçador que Paris.

- Não preciso esperar para ver, sendo que já tenho a resposta – disse Paris. – Não seja tola, Weasley, sabe que o lado das trevas está de volta e cada vez mais poderoso. Pelos visto, continua sendo a menininha ingênua que Tom Riddle enganou.

- Ela não é ingênua. E apenas diz isso porque um bando de comensais inúteis fugiram de Azkaban – disse Harry indo à direção das duas. Rony e Hermione vinham logo atrás. – Incluindo seu querido padrinho que _eu_ mandei para lá.

- Potter? Venha, venha se juntar à conversa, está divertida – disse Paris sorrindo falsamente. – Sim, você "contribuiu" para mandar meu padrinho para Azkaban, mas, como tudo o que você faz, isso foi inútil, já que era óbvio que eles fugiriam logo, afinal, os Dementadores abandonaram Azkaban.

- O ministério inteiro está atrás deles – disse Hermione, - não conseguirão se esconder por muito tempo. Além do mais, soube que eles estão usando uma nova "arma" mágica para caçá-los.

- Granger? E desde quando uma _trouxa_ entende sobre o mundo mágico? – perguntou Paris.

- Ela não é uma trouxa! – exclamou Rony irritado.

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião, Weasley – respondeu Paris calmamente.

- Você é corajosa de encarar nós quatro, McPearson – disse Hermione.

Paris riu estrondosamente.

- Você realmente acredita que eu temo alguma coisa? Acredita que eu teria medo de encarar vocês quatro juntos? São todos fracos e tolos, o Weasley não consegue ao menos proferir o mais simples feitiço, Potter é um idiota que pensa ter poderes extraordinários, Granger... Você é uma sangue-ruim, não merece explicações minhas... Toda sua "inteligência" é teórica, porque na prática, tsc... Se me lembro bem, uma pessoa chamada Antônio Dolohov a deixou em estado grave há algum tempo arás, hum?! E a outra Weasley, sinceramente, a garota treme apenas à menção do nome do Lord das Trevas.

- Você se acha muito esperta, não é mesmo? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu sei que sou, querido – disse Paris com um sorriso dócil.

- Sonserinos – disse Hermione com desdém. - não passam de um bando de idiotas convencidos com seu precioso sangue-puro.

- Lave essa sua boca trouxa antes de falar de nós. Somos alguns dos poucos inteligentes o suficiente para enxergar quem é verdadeiramente o melhor bruxo do mundo. Somos astutos, espertos e sempre conseguimos o que queremos. Você nos critica porque tem inveja.

- Eu teria inveja de quê? – perguntou Hermione rindo nervosamente.

Paris levantou-se e andou até Hermione. Então disse bem devagar para a garota digerir melhor as palavras.

- Inveja do quê? Você tem o sangue sujo, Granger – ela deu ênfase a essas palavras, - tem inveja porque somos todos sangue-puros e porque você não tem capacidade de ser aceita para a nobre casa de Salazar Slytherin!

Ao ouvir as palavras _sangue sujo_ Hermione lacrimejou. Rony pegou sua varinha.

- Tente alguma coisa, Weasley – disse Paris ameaçadoramente, - e não viverá ao menos para perder o primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano! – Paris empunhou sua varinha. Potter fez o mesmo e apontou a varinha para Paris.

Argo Filch parou entre eles.

- Arranjando brigas, Potter? – ele disse com sua voz agourenta. Harry o olhou e tentou explicar o que estava acontecendo, porém Filch não permitiu.

- Cale essa boca imunda, Potter! Levarei vocês até Severo Snape, se tem algo a explicar, diga a ele.

- Ah ,claro, vai nos levar ao professor Sonserino e nos odeia. "tima... "tima idéia – Rony murmurou para os outros.

- Uhhh – zombou Paris. – Quer dizer que um dos integrantes do Trio Maravilha tem medo de professores!

Rony cerrou os olhos, mas Hermione o cutucou dizendo que não respondesse às provocações.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? – perguntou Snape depois que Filch os largou na sala do professor.

- Eu estava na biblioteca fazendo deveres de casa – disse Gina com a voz fraca, nunca gostara de Snape, ele dava calafrios à garota.

- Cale-se srta. Weasley! Srta. McPearson – disse Snape virando-se para Paris, - me explique o que aconteceu.

- Sim, senhor – disse Paris com respeito. – Eu fui até a biblioteca fazer minha redação de Poções, a garota Weasley estava sentada, como ela mesma disse, fazendo seu dever. Começamos a conversar – Gina olhou torto para Paris, - então Potter, Weasley e Granger entraram na biblioteca. Granger estava falando mal de Sonserinos, sendo uma, fui defender minha casa.

- Isso é mentira, você a xingou de sangue sujo! – gritou Rony.

- Eu já disse para calar-se, sr. Weasley! – advertiu Snape.

- Não _xinguei_ a Granger, apenas disse a verdade, Professor... Disse que ela não tinha o sangue-puro como nós e que estava com inveja, por isso insultava os sonserinos.

- Insultou sonserinos srta. Granger? – perguntou Snape.

- Não, exatamente professor.

- Sim ou não srta. Granger?

O sangue de Hermione ferveu.

- Sim, professor! – ela disse com raiva. – Porém fiz isso porque...

- Não interessa o porquê, garota! Não se deve insultar seus colegas de escola. 20 pontos serão tirados da Grifinória! E agradeça por não ser mais – acrescentou o ver a expressão indignada de Hermione.

- McPearson insultou Hermione, professor! – disse Harry. – Não irá fazer nada?

- Sim, sim... – Snape gesticulou indiferente. – 5 pontos a menos para a Sonserina.

- 5? Cinco pontos a menos? – perguntou Rony indignado.

- Não reclame, sr. Weasley, ou posso tirar mais pontos da Grifinória! Agora, podem se retirar.

Depois que saíram da sala de Snape, Paris encarou os quatro grifinórios e saiu, andando triunfante para a direção da sala de aula de História da Magia. - Hey, McPearson? – chamou uma garota da sonserina.

- Ah, Tremere! – disse virando-se. – O que quer?

- Draco não está namorando, está?

- E com quem ele namoraria? – riu-se Paris. Parou logo que percebeu que Néfaste não achara graça no comentário. – Não, não está namorando... Porque?

- Certo... Entregue isso a ele, sim? – pediu estendendo um bilhete e colocando na mão de Paris.

- Era pra isso que estava me procurando? – perguntou uma Paris indignada.

Néfaste assentiu.

- Ah que ótimo! Agora estão me achando com cara de coruja, é?

- Ora, só estou lhe pedindo isso porque você é amiga de Draco, e minha também.

_"Até parece"_, pensou Tremere.

- Não sou exatamente sua _amiga_, Néfaste, somos apenas... Conhecidas.

- Que seja – gesticulou indiferente. – Vai entregar isso a Draco ou não?

- Sim, sim... Eu entrego.

- "timo. Até mais! – disse Néfaste, e seguiu no sentido contrário ao de Paris.

* * *

**N/A: **... yep, eu quero agradecer ao pessoal que leu XDD, obrigadddaaaa o/o/, hehe... achei que ninguém ia ler XP... e melhor, pelo menos os que lerem e falaram comigo, elogiaram o primeiro capítulo, uhh, que feliz, hihihi... okie, eu já estou escrevendo o 16º capítulo, mas a fic só está betada até o 3º, porque a Rita tava meio sem tempo... mas, eu vou falar com ela e perguntar se posso mandar alguns capítulos para outra beta, isso acabaria ajudando ela também '

... humm, estes primeiros capítulo são um pouquinho longos mesmo, mas depois eles diminuem, hehe... ah, e a fic, pra quem não sabe, é D/G o/o/, porém demora um pouquinho pra acontecer '... e já falando em D/G, quando terminar esta, eu vou escrever um romance D/G sim, e queria pedir que alguém me ajudasse a escrever XD.

... ah sim, neste capítulo tem personagens novos {dois, se não me engano..}, e um deles, a Néfaste Tremere, é a personagem da Mari {Chloe ou Exotic}, e eu quero agradecer à ela por aceitar participar da fic, você sabe que eu te adoro, não é moça?! ;)

nhá, agradecimento especial à Babis {Luna Pankiston} que me ensinou a arrumar tudo aqui, colocar em negrito, itálico e essas coisas... thanks a lot, moça o/o/ te amoro XD

beijokas pra todos vocês =


	3. Capítulo Três Morte e Loucura

**Capítulo Três – Morte e Loucura.**

Poucas pessoas fizeram o teste para artilheiro do time de quadribol da Sonserina, porém eram péssimos, Draco mal entendia como eles conseguiam ficar 10 segundos nas suas vassouras sem cair. Paris era muito boa em quadribol, crescera jogando com seus irmãos, e depois de ver o teste da garota, Crabbe admitiu que, mesmo se ela não saísse com Montague, teria sua vaga garantida no time. Selena também jogava bem, treinou muito durante as férias de verão; treinos que deram bons resultados, já que foi a segunda escolhida como artilheira do time; outra que Montague só aceitou por jogar excepcionalmente bem. O primeiro jogo seria contra a Corvinal, depois do Dia das Bruxas.

- Você já escolheu padrinho de formatura, Paris? – perguntou Pansy. Elas estavam sentadas perto do lago, conversando. Era sábado, portanto tinham o dia inteiro livre.

- Não – respondeu Paris. – É cedo, temos o ano letivo inteiro pela frente, só se passaram sete dias do ano Pansy.

- Sim, eu sei... Mas, você não tem nem uma ligeira idéia de quem chamará?

- Talvez Emmiot... Ou, Draco... Sei lá.

- Quem é Emmiot?

- Amigo de Frederick.

- É o tal de McDermitt?

- Sim, como sabe? – perguntou Paris olhando torto Pansy.

- Draco fala dele de vez em quando...

- O que Draco fala dele? – perguntou um pouco confusa.

- Ao que parece, Draco não gosta desse Emmiot... Ele acha que você é apaixonada por ele ou algo assim, é o que dá a entender com o que Draco diz.

- Não sou apaixonada por ele – riu Paris, - obviamente o acho muito bonito... Mas é como se fossemos irmãos.

- Entendo... Paris, você já reparou que... Que o Draco sente muito ciúmes de você? – Pansy hesitou, mas acabou perguntando. – Não acha que ele goste de você?

- Não acho, aliás, eu tenho certeza de que Draco não gosta de mim, pelo menos não no sentido que você diz. Nós somos amigos, nos conhecemos desde que nascemos, é normal ele ficar com ciúmes de algumas coisas, eu também sinto ciúmes dele.

- Não sei... – disse pensativa. – O Draco vive te defendendo e tudo mais.

- Pare de falar asneiras garota! – bufou Paris. – Eu vou entrar... Vou escrever uma carta para Gregory avisando que consegui entrar para o time – disse rapidamente, levantou-se e foi para o dormitório feminino.

Uma das coisas que Paris mais odiava era isso: pessoas dando palpites sobre os sentimentos dela ou de Draco, e outras insinuando que eles deveriam namorar. _"É muita ousadia dessa garota falar essas coisas. Onde já se viu?! Que idéia mais estúpida! Como se já não bastasse meu pai, meus irmãos e meu padrinho dizendo que Draco e eu deveríamos namorar, essa aí me vem com isso! Argh!"_. Estava passando, distraída, pelo Hall de Entrada do castelo, quando uma garota, atrapalhada, segurando alguns livros e com a mochila nas costas, bateu com força em Paris. A mochila da menina abriu, deixando cair alguns pergaminhos.

- Cuidado idiota, olhe por onde anda! – esbravejou Paris antes mesmo de ver quem era.

- Desculpe – a garota respondeu corada. Era Gina.

- Ah, Weasley?! – disse Paris com a voz mais calma. Abaixou-se, pegou os livros de Gina e os entregou. - Está no quinto ano, não?! – Gina assentiu – Estudando para os N.O.M.s? - Sim, estou – respondeu Gina desconfiada... Desde quando uma Sonserina puxava papo com ela? McPearson sempre enchia sua paciência, porque agora estava mudando?

Paris estava ajudando Gina a pegar alguns pergaminhos, quando encontrou um com anotações sobre poções.

- Está errado! – ela disse olhando o pergaminho.

- O quê? – perguntou Gina, atordoada.

- Aqui! – disse Paris chegando mais perto de Gina para lhe mostrar o papel. – Asfódalo em pó e não Asfédalo em pó! E aqui é raiz de Mandrágoras e não folhas de Mandrágoras.

- Ah... Obrigada... Mas, McPearson, o que quer com isso? – perguntou Gina.

- Não seja mal agradecida Weasley, estou ajudando! – respondeu com a voz arrastada.

- Não com isso – apontou para os pergaminhos que Paris segurava. – Quero saber o que quer me tratando assim. Sempre me insultou, ignorou e encheu minha paciência, porque essa mudança?

- Eu tenho 17 anos, Weasley, e você tem 15. Não somos mais crianças – disse simplesmente.

- Isso não explica nada! Você continua brigando com Rony, Harry e Hermione.

- Sim... Granger é uma sangue-ruim, nunca vou me cansar de insultá-la, Potter se acha o máximo por causa da cicatriz estúpida, adoro enchê-lo, e seu irmão, ele sempre reage da maneira que quero às minhas provocações, por isso continuo implicando com ele. Além do mais, você nunca me encheu tanto o saco pra eu continuar te tratando assim, e outra coisa, graças à você Tom Riddle quase conseguiu matar três sangue-ruins, isso merece um crédito, não?! – riu-se Paris.

- Não tem graça, McPearson.

- Pra mim tem... Affe, esse pessoal de Hogwarts anda muito estressado – murmurou mais para si do que outra coisa. – De qualquer jeito, apesar de parecer estranho não tenho nada contra você garota, claro, só não concordo com seu gosto horrível... Apaixonada por Potter? – Paris fez uma careta de desgosto. – E também não gosto da idéia de você ser uma Grifinória, apesar de ser indiferente pra mim. Ah, e claro, também não gosto da idéia de você ser uma Weasley, mas...

- Do que gosta em mim então?! E eu não sou apaixonada por Harry! – brandiu Gina. – Porque todos dizem isso?! Não percebem que eu cresci e não sou mais aquela menina ingênua e idiota?!

- É comovente Weasley – disse Paris passando as mãos nos olhos como se limpasse lágrimas. – Porém tenho que lhe dizer: pode até não gostar mais do Potter, porém ainda é muito ingênua, em todos os sentidos.

Gina a encarou, porém não disse nada.

- Pronto! – disse Paris entregando a mochila para Gina. – Já fiz minha boa ação do ano. Até mais! – e foi saindo.

- Obrigada – sorriu Gina.

- O que estava fazendo conversando com a McPearson? – perguntou Rony se aproximando.

- Eu esbarrei nela sem querer, derrubei minhas coisas no chão e ela estava me ajudando a recolher.

- Só isso? – disse Hermione, como se esperasse que Gina falasse sobre os insultos e ameaças que McPearson teria dito a ela.

- Não, ela também corrigiu duas coisas que estavam erradas na minha lição de Poções – disse Gina.

- McPearson ajudou você? – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

- Sim! Acho que ela não é tão esnobe quando parece – Gina sorriu e foi se sentar para começar a estudar.

Paris foi até o dormitório, pegou alguns pergaminhos na sua mochila, o tinteiro, um pena e desceu para o salão comunal. Já que iria escrever para Gregory, aproveitou a disposição e o tempo livre e resolveu escrever para os outros irmãos e Narcisa.

Uma carta caiu em sua cabeça e depois em cima da mesa. Ela estava abrindo a boca para xingar a pessoa quando notou ser Draco.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ríspida.

- Esta carta é sua – respondeu Draco. – Ou acha que eu vim aqui simplesmente porque acho prazeroso jogar papéis em você?

- Isso realmente não foi engraçado Draco – disse pegando a carta. – Precisa inovar suas piadas.

Paris leu a carta, amassou e jogou no lixo.

- Meu pai – disse indiferente, - só para avisar que vai ficar mais um tempo em Bruxelas e me desejar bons estudos.

- Está de mau humor? – perguntou Draco.

- Não, porque?

- Você amassou a carta e jogou no lixo – disse Draco como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Sim, eu já li a carta. Não preciso guardá-la de lembrança como a primeira carta do meu ano letivo.

- Vi você conversando com a Weasley no Hall de Entrada.

- Ela esbarrou em mim e derrubou algumas coisas... Só estava a ajudando a recolher seus livros e pergaminhos.

Draco a olhou incrédulo.

- Eu ouvi errado ou você disse que estava ajudando Weasley?

- Ouviu muito bem. Ela derrubou suas coisas e eu só ajudei, o que tem demais nisso?!

- Bom... Ela é uma Weasley! Não esperava isso de você. Não xingou ela nem um pouquinho?

- Ela não é a ameba que aparenta ser... Então, resolvi parar de enchê-la com essas rixas infantis.

Draco continuou olhando, quieto... Balançou a cabeça e saiu. "Ela deve estar com febre, ou algo assim".

- Hey, Draco! – chamou Paris. Enfiou a mão em suas vestes e tirou um bilhete. – Tremere pediu que lhe entregasse isso.

Draco pegou o pergaminho, leu e em seguida jogou no lixo.

- Está de mau humor? – perguntou Paris rindo irônica, imitanto Draco segundos antes.

- Há-há-há! – ele sorriu.

- O que ela quer?

- Que eu me encontre com ela às 15hs... De ontem!

- Ah! – exclamou Paris com uma expressão "oops!".

- Que seja... Vou ver se a encontro agora – disse saindo.

Draco estava saindo das Masmorras, quando ouviu uma voz feminina o chamando; virou-se e reconheceu ser Néfaste Tremere.

- Porque não foi me encontrar ontem? – ela perguntou, sem hesitação.

- Porque acabei de receber o seu recado...

_"Ah, quanta simpatia de McPearson...."_, ela pensou indignada. _"Pelo menos significa que ela não foi enxerida o suficiente a ponto de ler o bilhete né..."_.

- Mas, pra que queria me ver? – perguntou Draco.

- Ora, você sabe muito bem, Draco – disse maliciosamente aproximando-se do garoto. Draco recuou.

- Néfaste... Nós não estamos mais saindo juntos. Pare de insistir!

- Ora, Draco... Não precisa ser orgulhoso, pode voltar atrás. Ou será que você esqueceu o quanto nos _divertíamos_ juntos, hum? – ela pousou seu dedo indicador sob os lábios do sonserino.

- Não, não esqueci...

- Então? – ela se aproximou, estava ponto de beijá-lo.

- Apenas não quero mais sair com você.

- Não precisa ser nada sério, Draco – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Podemos ter apenas alguns encontros... Informais, por assim dizer.

- Podemos conversar outro dia, Néfaste? Não estou com paciência pra essas coisas hoje.

Uma expressão de indignação formou-se no rosto da garota.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – exclamou.

- Não, estou falando sério...

- Ora, Draco! – a expressão tornou-se ainda mais indignada. – Vá a merda, garoto! – e saiu andando.

_"Mas... O que foi que eu disse de tão grave assim?"_, pensou Draco confuso. _"Argh... Essas meninas são muito complicadas! Por Salazar!"_.

Na segunda-feira, Paris recebeu uma carta de Gregory, parabenizando-a por ter entrado para o time da Sonserina. Algum tempo depois sete corujas de igreja, cada uma com um longo pacote pendurado, invadiram o salão principal e pararam ao lado da mesa da Sonserina, uma delas parou na frente de Paris. Tinha um bilhete de Narcisa; assim como Gregory, ela parabenizava Paris por entrar para o time, disse que Lúcio ficou feliz que ela tenha conseguido e que ele tinha mandado aqueles pacotes como presente. Paris olhou para Draco, então abriu o seu pacote. Ela soltou um riso de alegria. Uma Quickeagle. A vassoura que ela tanto queria acabara de ganhar de seu padrinho. Durante uns 30 segundos ficou sem reação, apenas sorrindo e olhando a vassoura, quando voltou em si, levantou-se e foi olhar os outros pacotes. Cada um com um nome na frente.

- Seu pai comprou uma Quickeagle para cada um do time! – disse sorridente para Draco.

Ao ouvirem isso, cada Sonserino do time foi logo procurar seu pacote. Ficaram maravilhados.

- Vamos! Guardem isso – disse Minerva se aproximando. – Depois admiram suas novas vassouras, agora vocês têm aulas!

Paris subiu correndo para o dormitório e guardou sua vassoura. Pegou a mochila e desceu. Aula de Feitiços.

Na manhã do dia nove de setembro, enquanto todos tomavam seu café da manhã, o correio coruja invadiu o salão principal, como sempre faziam. Paris recebeu algumas cartas, mas não estava interessada em lê-las agora, colocou- as de lado e continuou comendo. - Paris? – sussurrou Draco a chamando para perto de si; ele recebera uma carta de Narcisa.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou enquanto mordia sua torrada. Ele entregou a carta para a garota ler, ela colocou a torrada de lado e se concentrou na leitura. Dobrou a carta e a colocou na mesa.

- Seu pai é louco? – perguntou olhando assustada para Draco. – Agora o Ministério irá atrás dele como urubu em carniça, e vão querer entrar na Mansão.

- Eu não sei o que deu nele – disse Draco, incrédulo.

A carta que recebeu de Narcisa estava, praticamente inteira, em códigos, caso fosse interceptada, seria impossível tirar alguma informação dali sobre Lúcio.

Draco e Paris estavam tão incrédulos e atordoados com aquilo, que nem ao menos repararam a coruja largando uma cópia de O Profeta Diário ao lado deles. O jornal era de Pansy, depois de ler a notícia da primeira página, ela cutucou Draco e apontou o jornal. Draco leu rapidamente a notícia.

_"Aurores assassinados por Comensais da Morte"_

_"O Ministério da Magia recebeu a carta de um bruxo – não identificado – afirmando ter visto Lúcio Malfoy aos redores de sua Mansão". "Bradley Hoffs, Alice Parmegiani e Teeny McDoors, ambos Aurores, foram mandados para verificar o local. Ouviram um barulho de folhas sendo pisadas, porém antes de conseguirem se virar para ver se havia alguém ali, Hoffs e Parmegiani foram atingidos por uma maldição, morrendo na mesma hora; McDoors conseguiu fugir aparatando". "Cornélio Fudge diz que, ao seu ponto de vista, isso foi uma armadilha feita por Comensais, e afirma que o Ministério está trabalhando arduamente para capturar os bruxos foragidos"._

- O que ele tem em mente? – murmurou Draco entre dentes para Paris. – E ainda fez isso perto de casa. Bah enlouqueceu! – afirmou Draco.

- Sua mãe disse que ele ainda está em casa, não?! – ela perguntou.

- Sim, está. Agindo desta forma, eu diria que ele quer ser capturado.

- Ahn... Você sabe Draco, os Comensais são cheios de planos mirabolantes, alguns deles são estúpidos, aos olhos de quem está de fora, porém são planos muito inteligentes e eficientes.

Draco sabia que Paris estava certa, porém não conseguia ver inteligência no que Lúcio fez.

- É melhor fingir não estar ligando pra essa notícia Draco – disse Paris. – Se os outros perceberem a sua preocupação isso pode dar algum rolo... Faça as atividades normais que ia fazer hoje e não fique comentando com ninguém sobre isso – Draco assentiu. Depois todos foram para as suas aulas.

* * *

**N/A:** Néfaste Tremere é sim um tanto quanto... er, usando termos simples, puta ... mas foi a Mari {Chloe/Exotic} que pediu assim, hehe, mais pra frente ela fica bem mais, but okie XP

Okie, quero agradecer ao pessoal que deixou reviews, vocês não sabem como é lindo abrir a página inicial e ver escrito "reviews" ao lado do título da fic ' ... até a song que eu achei que ninguém ia ler, tem reviews, rs...

... agradecimento especial a Babis {Luna Pankiston} por ter aturado a Lesa Mor aqui, e me ajudado com o FF.net... sim, vocês estão lendo tudo certinho em negrito, itálico e tals, porque ela me ensinou, entonces, agradeçam a ela, hehehe... Babis, muuuito obrigada moça, te amoro!

Ah, e mais uma coisa, o próximo capítulo eu não sei quando coloco, porque ainda não foi betado e a Rita {Satine} sumiu do mundo, rs ... é isso, beijokas pra todos!


	4. Capítulo Quatro Anne Munro

Capítulo Quatro – Anne Munro 

Na manhã seguinte, logo que o café foi servido, Dumbledore levantou-se para dar um aviso. Paris viu que muitos alunos estavam olhando atentos para a mesa dos professores, porém achou sua torrada mais interessante, afinal, a fome era grande, e a mesa cheia de comida muito mais convidativa naquele momento.  
- Todos devem estar curiosos para saber quem é esta senhorita ao meu lado. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo; então fez sinal para ela se levantar.

Uma mulher de 27 anos, cabelos loiros platinados, e um rosto muito bonito. Usa vestes largas: uma calça azul marinho e um suéter preto.

- Como sabem – Dumbledore continuou, - há alguns anos temos dificuldade em manter um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Foi difícil encontrar um candidato à vaga, pois todos conhecem os casos dos últimos cinco professores. Portanto, agradeço de todo o meu coração, a esta senhorita, que apesar de conhecer os fatos que acompanham o cargo, aceitou vir lecionar em Hogwarts, professora Anne Munro! – Dumbledore bateu palmas, e foi seguido por uma saraivada vinda de todas as mesas.

Paris e Draco engasgam ao ouvir o nome da professora, e começam a tossir descontroladamente. No instante seguinte, Paris joga sua torrada no prato, e cerra os olhos para a mesa, onde a nova professora está sorrindo para Dumbledore.  
- Draco? – chamou, agitada. Ele olhou para a garota. – O que-  
- Eu não faço idéia – ele a cortou, a voz quase inaudível – e é melhor não falar disso aqui.  
Paris abriu a mochila, que estava aos seus pés, e pegou seu horário de aulas... Depois de ler e reler todo o pergaminho, seu rosto se fechou em uma expressão desgostosa.  
- O que tem de tão bom no horário?  
- Tenho dois tempos de DCAT... Depois de amanhã! – acrescentou com a voz arrastada.

Nos dois dias que sucederam, o assunto pelos corredores de Hogwarts não era outro senão Anne Munro. Paris estava ansiosa para conversar com a nova professora, porém tentou parecer o mais calma possível durante os dias de espera, ou algumas pessoas perceberiam que ela a conhecia e isso poderia trazer problemas. Na terça-feira, ela mal terminou de almoçar, pegou sua mochila e foi correndo pra sala de DCAT, arrastando Selena em seus calcanhares.

- Creio que vocês já tiveram muitos professores abordando esta matéria, não? – perguntou Professora Munro para a sala. – Alguém pode me dizer quais foram e o que os ensinaram? – Paris sorriu falsamente e levantou a mão; a professora sorriu para ela. – Sim, como se chama?  
- Paris McPearson.  
- McPearson? Já ouvi muito sobre este nome... Por fim, poderia me dizer quais foram os professores?  
- Tivemos cinco professores. Nos nossos primeiro e segundo anos, Professor Quirrel. Terceiro ano, Gilderoy Lockhart...  
- O que enlouqueceu, perdeu a memória, algo do tipo, não é? – perguntou Munro.  
- Este mesmo. Quarto ano, Remo Lupin...  
- O Lobisomem? – a professora interrompeu novamente.  
- Sim, infelizmente foi o próprio – ao ouvir isso, alguns alunos murmuraram contra Paris. – Quinto ano, disseram ser o tal Olho-Tonto Moody, mas-  
- Como assim "disseram" ser ele? – perguntou uma Corvinal.

- Informação confidencial, querida, não é da sua conta!

- Muito bem, vamos parar com isso! – interrompeu Munro. – Continue Srta. McPearson, por favor.  
- E no nosso sexto ano foi a Professora Dolores Umbridge, indicada pelo Ministro da Magia. Humn, em certo ponto, foi bom tê-la por aqui – sorriu, perdida em lembranças.  
- Muito bem... E o que aprenderam?  
- Quirrel não era lá um ótimo professor, tinha medo da própria sombra. Lockhart era ridículo a tal ponto de que nos deu, uma vez, um exame com perguntas sobre ele e seus prêmios. Lupin, sendo sincera, ele foi um bom professor. Foi quando começamos a realmente aprender. Moody, também foi muito bom, ele sim ensinou Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E Umbridge, não tivemos aulas práticas, apenas teóricas...  
- Soube que alguns alunos montaram um grupo escondido para praticar a defesa contra as artes das trevas, é verdade? – perguntou a professora.  
- Sim, sim – disse Paris meio indiferente. – Potter. Como sempre, tentando aparecer... Umbridge conseguiu pegá-lo, mas, como já era de se esperar, Dumbledore livrou aquela cara nojenta do grifinório.   
- Certo, então vamos começar a aula... Vocês têm muito que aprender.

Parecia que o tempo tinha voado. Todos estavam empolgados com a aula e quando menos esperavam, o sinal bateu anunciando o final dos dois tempos que eles tiveram de DCAT.  
- Ah, Srta. McPearson? – chamou Munro. – Poderia esperar um momento? Gostaria de conversar com você.  
Paris assentiu. Depois que os outros alunos foram embora, Munro guiou Paris até seu escritório. A garota largou sua mochila do lado, sorriu e disse:  
- O que deseja, Professora? – deu ênfase à palavra.  
A mulher riu.  
- Como vai, Paris? – perguntou.  
- Hum, na mesma de sempre... Muitas pessoas que se estressam facilmente com brincadeiras inocentes, muitos fãs de Potter, e também muitos deveres por contra dos exames N.I.E.M.'s, então, devo dizer que poderia estar melhor. Já você e os outros comensais andam se divertindo muito, hum? E, se me permite dizer, enlouqueceram, não?! Uns atacam em plena luz do dia, matam dois aurores, deixam um fugir e a outra vem dar aula em Hogwarts!

- Não, não estamos loucos – riu Munro. – Aquele ataque aos aurores foi idéia de seu padrinho. E eu vim dar aulas por ordens do Lord.  
- Perdão, como?

- Sinto muito, Paris, mas não posso ficar contando detalhes. Eu sei que posso confiar em você, mas ainda assim, fui proibida falar sobre isso com qualquer um, e isso inclui você e Draco, é claro.

- Bah, tudo bem. Meu padrinho também é cheio disso... Sem falar de Bellatrix, é claro – ela rolou os olhos.

- Aliás, ela disse que precisa falar com você nas férias do Natal.

- Ainda faltam três meses!

- Sim, mas o recado está dado. Agora vá embora, é melhor...

- Até mais! – acenou saindo pela porta do escritório.

- Então, conversou com Munro? – perguntou Draco enquanto voltavam para o salão comunal depois do jantar.  
- Sim... – eles chegaram no salão comunal. Sentaram perto da lareira, conversando baixo para ninguém mais ouvir. – Ela está aqui a mando do Lord das Trevas.  
- Como assim? – perguntou Draco, confuso.  
- Ela não quis contar... Disse que foi proibida de falar sobre isso para qualquer pessoa, inclusive nós dois. E também disse que aquele ataque que matou dois Aurores foi idéia do seu pai.

- Bom, eles sabem o que fazem né... Paciência.

- Não se preocupe, se tivesse acontecido algo com seu pai, Munro teria avisado.

- Ela falou se o Ministério ainda está investigando os arredores da Mansão ou se vão revistá-la novamente?  
- Não, não disse. Mas acho que não estão correndo muito atrás disso, sei lá.  
- Mas o Ministro da Magia disse que eles trabalhariam como nunca para capturar os comensais foragidos... Lembra-se? – perguntou Draco.  
- Sim... Mas você conhece Fudge. Ele vive dando depoimentos, mas a cada 20 palavras, só deve-se acreditar em 5, e olhe lá.  
- Isso é verdade... Que seja, eu já vou dormir. Boa noite.  
- Boa noite! – Paris sorriu e foi para o seu dormitório também.


	5. Capítulo Cinco Telecinesia

Capítulo Cinco – Telecinesia.

Domingo. Paris está deitada na grama do jardim do castelo, admirando uma flor amarela murcha.

- McPearson? – uma garota de cabelos loiros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, usando uniforme da Corvinal, chegou e a chamou.  
- Sim, porque? – perguntou sem perder a concentração na flor.  
- Me pediram para lhe entregar isso! – esticou a mão, revelando uma bomba de chocolate.

- E quem foi? – perguntou, desconfiada.

- Uma garota de cabelos castanhos... Magra. Se não me engano, Grifinória.

"Granger, tsc! Só pode ter alguma coisa dentro disso!", pensou.

- Ah, muito obrigada, mas eu não como chocolate. Se quiser, pode ficar.

A garota sorriu agradecida e foi embora. A sonserina voltou sua atenção à flor, até que ouviu um grito choroso. A menina estava jogando o doce no chão, e cuspia. Paris apertou os olhos e viu que as orelhas da Corvinal estavam púrpuras. Devia arder, pois a menina se abanava, com as mãos, freneticamente.

- Eu sabia! Deve ser aquele treco das costas dos Murtiscos... Tsc, isso é tão infantil! – Tateou o bolso, até que encontrou um pedaço de pergaminho. Sussurrou um feitiço e começou a escrever, com a varinha, no papel. Dobrou-o, e correu para o Corujal.

- Toula... – disse quando encontrou sua coruja. – Preciso que leve isso agora para Hermione Granger, é muito importante! – A coruja esticou a perna para Paris prender o pergaminho. – Obrigada! – agradeceu coçando a cabeça da ave, que bicou carinhosamente seu dedo, e em seguida, levantou vôo.

Hermione estava na beira do Lago com Rony e Harry quando Toula apareceu. Ela desamarrou o bilhete da perna da coruja – que sacudiu a cabeça e foi embora – e olhou desconfiada para os lados.

- Esta não é a coruja de McPearson, Mione? – disse Rony.

- Parece que sim... Deve ter recebido meu presente... Bom, foi ela que provocou, porque eu não sou disso!

Não vendo ninguém, abriu o pergaminho, que estava em branco. Quando ia jogar fora, uma fumaça branca saiu e pairou em sua cabeça. Os três começaram a rir, sem motivo algum, mas quando a fumaça formou a palavra "Sangue-Ruim", o sorriso sumiu dos rostos de Harry e Rony, que em seguida, disseram a Hermione o que aconteceu. O pergaminho começou a brilhar, e logo uma frase apareceu.

"Talvez na próxima, querida!

Ah sim, caso esteja curiosa em saber o que está escrito, não se preocupe... Nascida-Trouxa!

PM"

Paris, que estava vendo a cena de longe, chegou sorrindo desdenhosa. Harry a fitou com desgostos, e empunhou a varinha, e virou para Hermione.

- Finite!

A palavra piscou e ficou vermelha.

- Eu esqueci de avisar, não existe feitiço que faça a palavra sumir. Porém, como é doloroso ver sua amiga com os olhos marejados... Existe um livro na biblioteca que ensina como fazer isso desaparecer – ela deu as costas e saiu andando.

- Estupefaça! – Rony gritou, logo depois Paris caiu no chão.

Draco, que estava saindo do castelo viu a cena, pegou a varinha e correu até a garota, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy em seus calcanhares.

Rony e Harry estavam tentando todos os feitiços que sabiam para tentar apagar a palavra, porém, a cada tentativa, a fumaça apenas mudava de cor.

- Enervate! – disse Draco, quando passou por Paris.

- Tsc, o que era se esperar de um Weasley!? – sibilou Pansy, enquanto Crabbe e Goyle soltavam risadinhas. – Atacando uma mulher pelas costas... Provavelmente, os pais estavam ocupados demais tentando alimentar a ninhada inteira, e não tiveram tempo de dar educação aos filhos.

- Não se meta, Parkinson! – grunhiu Harry.

- Como você é baixo, Weasley! – cuspiu Paris, quando chegou com Draco. – Só teve coragem de fazer isso porque eu estava de costas.

- Se quiser, eu faço agora em sua cara! – interviu Harry.

- Você que se atreva! – disse avançando para o garoto.

- Deixa, Harry! – choramingou Hermione. – Não precisamos nos rebaixar ao nível desses aí, vamos embora!

Os garotos cerraram os dentes e saíram na direção da cabana de Hagrid.

- Grr, esta McPearson é mais suja que a nojenta da mãe Comensal! – resmungou Rony.

Os sonserinos ouviram o comentário, e Draco olhou receoso para Paris, que ficou pálida.

- Perdão, o que disse, Weasley? – ela perguntou, andando até o trio. – Eu devo ter ouvido errado, é claro.

Rony olhou assustado. A feição de Paris, sempre desdenhosa, era de fúria, e percebendo que tocara no ponto fraco da Sonserina, sorriu.

- Você é tão suja quanto sua mãe! – disse alto e vagarosamente.

- Passar fome deve ter afetado seu cérebro... Ou então andar durante seis anos com Potter e a sangue-ruim aí!

- Weasley! – chamou Draco, se aproximando. – Normalmente, eu não perderia a chance de ver você se ferrar na mão de alguém, mas acredite, é melhor você se desculpar, porque, em primeiro lugar, a Sra. McPearson está morta, e segundo, como deve ter percebido, Paris não gosta que falem do que não sabem, e, sinceramente, eu não gostaria de estar no lugar de quem falasse mal da mãe dela.

- Tsc, uma mãe comensal... Que coisa mais nojenta! – continuou Rony, provocando, e fingindo não ter ouvido o conselho de Draco.

- Nojento seria nascer em uma família tão miserável, que o pai precisa fazer hora extra para conseguir comprar um livro usado...

- Porém ele tem mãe, e um pai com um trabalho honesto! – disse Potter, ao ver que o amigo não sabia o que falar. – E mesmo que não tivesse, uma coisa é certo, um Weasley nunca teria morrido dentro de uma prisão, por servir àquele verme que vocês chamam de Lord das Trevas!

- Não se meta no que não sabe, Potter! Você nem ao menos teve o privilégio de conhecer minha mãe – murmurou, cerrando os dentes.

- Graças ao bom Merlim, nunca tive o desgosto de me deparar com sua mãe. Mas a Sra. Weasley já nos falou muito sobre sua família... Tsc! Será que ela sofreu muito, Paris? Quando recebeu O Beijo. Você estava lá, não é, porque não nos conta como foi?

A cabeça de Paris começou a doer. A vista embaçou, e quase não enxergava mais. A dor era tão intensa que ela pensou que ia desmaiar. Não conseguia distinguir as imagens em sua frente, tudo virou apenas um borrão. Fechou os olhos e parecia que o mundo girava. As vozes ficaram altas demais, era difícil entender alguma coisa, quando todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu Draco tentando acudi-la, e as vozes preocupadas dos outros. Pansy, "Draco, o que está acontecendo?". Então Hermione, "Porque ela está agindo assim?". E Crabbe, "O que ela vai fazer?". E Harry, "Parece que ela vai desmaiar!". Ela cerrou os olhos com fúria, fitando Potter. O garoto levitou, trêmulo, então foi atirado com violência para o Lago. Hermione gritou apavorada, e correu na direção do Lago, com Rony. Paris caiu de joelhos no chão, apertando a cabeça – parecia estar preste a explodir – com as mãos.

Os outros a encararam assustados – com exceção de Draco, que já sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Paris conversava com Anne Munro no salão principal, quando Dumbledore chegou e as interrompeu.  
- Srta. McPearson? – chamou educadamente.  
"Bah, posso apostar que eu sei o que você quer. Velho puxa-saco!", pensou enquanto sorria olhando para o diretor.

- Sim, professor? – disse docilmente.

- Alguns alunos da Grifinória me contaram algo muito interessante, e preocupante, devo acrescentar, esta tarde. Também sobre uma brincadeira que deixou uma palavra muito ofensiva... pairando... sobre a cabeça de uma aluna. Acho que a senhorita sabe ao que me refiro – acrescentou fitando Paris com os óculos de meia-lua. Depois olhou para Anne. – Hem, hem. Por favor, professora.

- Pode continuar, se o senhor quiser – Paris rolou os olhos. – Não me importa que a professora ouça.

- Como quiser, Paris. Então, o que tem a me dizer sobre esta queixa?

- Que o senhor sabe que fui eu. Que quando diz alguns alunos da Grifinória, se refere a Potter, Weasley e Granger. E que, com toda certeza, eles não contaram o que causou tudo isso!

O diretor fez sinal para que Paris prosseguisse.

- Eu estava no jardim da escola, sozinha, quando uma Corvinal veio até mim e disse que pediram que ela me entregasse uma bomba de chocolate. Obviamente, eu não aceitei, e disse que a garota podia comer – o diretor lançou um olhar desaprovador, que Paris ignorou, – e quando ela foi embora, voltei minha atenção ao que estava fazendo. Depois ouvi um grito, e reconheci a voz da menina. Ela jogou o doce no chão, cuspia, e estava abanando as orelhas. Apertei os olhos para ver o que acontecia, e então vi que as orelhas dela estavam cobertas de pêlos da cor púrpura...

- Acredito que continha um pedaço do que dizem ser uma pseudoflor, encontrada nas costas dos Murtiscos.

- Foi o mesmo que eu pensei. Então, eu mandei um bilhete para Granger... E daí em diante, o senhor já sabe o que aconteceu.

- E você tem certeza de que foi a senhorita Granger que lhe mandou isto, Paris?  
"Argh, eu agradeceria se parasse de falar como se fosse algum amigo meu..."

- Sim, professor. Pois, como o senhor deve saber, há alguns dias aconteceu uma pequena discussão na biblioteca.

- Sim, sim, o professor Snape me informou. Porém, a senhorita sabe que eu não posso deixar isso passar em branco... Portanto, receberá uma detenção, e 10 pontos a menos para a Sonserina.

- Não me importo, sou suficientemente capaz de recuperar esses pontos. O senhor também vai tirar pontos da Grifinória?

- Perdão, como disse?

- Diretor – interrompeu Munro, - se me permite opinar, eu concordo com Paris. Afinal, nada disso teria acontecido se os três alunos da Grifinória não a tivessem provocado.

Dumbledore suspirou pesadamente.

- Com razão. Não se preocupe, senhorita McPearson, eles também perderão pontos. Paris, sobre o outro acontecimento... É algo um pouco incomum, se me permite dizer, e eu gostaria de conversar mais tarde.

- Não tenho muito a dizer sobre aquilo, professor – respondeu, indiferente.

- Então, a senhorita já sabia que era capaz de fazer aquilo?

- Sim... Desde criança. Mas, desta vez, admito ter sido um acidente. Quando me deixam muito irritada, eu não consigo controlar, e sempre acontece algo parecido.

- E o que lhe deixou irritada, Paris?

"Esta McPearson é mais suja que a nojenta da mãe Comensal!", a frase veio à tona.

- Weasley falou sobre minha mãe... – disse numa mistura de angústia, e raiva.

- O que, exatamente, ele disse?

- "McPearson é mais suja que a nojenta da mãe Comensal!". Sinto se isso ofende algum de vocês, professor, mas eu não levo desaforo pra casa, especialmente se for algum idiota falando sobre minha mãe.

- Porém, você deve compreender que o senhor Weasley não conheceu Margareth, portanto ele-

- Isso é apenas outro motivo para ele não se intrometer no que não sabe, e ficar de bico fechado! – cortou.

- Sim, Paris, mas o que você fez com o senhor Potter, poderia tê-lo machucado.

- Eu não me importo!

- Não acredito que isso seja verdade.

- Professor, Potter me provocou! Falou sobre Azkaban. Sobre O Beijo. E eu já disse, não importa quem for, eu não admito que fale da minha mãe.

- Eu entendo, Paris-

- É óbvio que o senhor não entende! – gritou, aturdida.

Os bancos das outras mesas começaram a tremer, e o material de um dos garotos que estava estudando, voou pelo salão, se estilhaçando na parede.

Os alunos, assustados, começaram a se esconder debaixo das mesas. Munro olhava, perturbada e interessada, para Paris. Dumbledore, sobretudo, continuava com o ar sereno de sempre.

- Acalme-se, Paris, por favor – pediu.

A respiração estava ofegante, e os olhos em chamas, exalando raiva. Conforme a respiração se acertava, os bancos paravam de tremer. Os alunos, até então escondidos, saíram o mais depressa possível do salão; todos fitando a sonserina como se ela fosse um Farosutil – a temida Serpente de Três Cabeças.

- A senhorita irá cumprir a detenção amanhã à noite – sorriu Dumbledore. – Agora, com licença, mas eu preciso resolver alguns negócios, boa tarde.

- Ah, diretor? – chamou, Munro. – Será que Paris pode cumprir a detenção comigo? Ela está me devendo um trabalho, então eu pensei...

- Como quiser, Anne. Até mais tarde!

A professora sorriu, depois fitou Paris.

- Vamos até minha sala, precisamos conversar.

Paris suspirou pesadamente, mas não resistiu, levantando e seguindo Munro.

Draco andava pelo campo de quadribol; estava sozinho, dispensou Crabbe e Goyle por alguns instantes, para poder caminhar em paz. Uma garota loira, magra, cabelos longos e lisos, se aproximou.  
- Tremere! – disse Draco a cumprimentando.  
- Boa tarde, Malfoy! – ela respondeu. – Está menos estressado hoje?  
Draco apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
- Talvez não... – ela murmurou mais para si mesma. – Está me evitando?  
- E por que o faria?  
- Talvez receio.  
- E tenho motivos para isso?  
- Talvez receie se aproximar novamente de mim, e acabar não resistindo, como aconteceu da última vez.  
- Isso mesmo, última vez, Tremere.  
- Mas eu duvido que não sinta falta de nossas brincadeiras.  
Draco não respondeu, apenas fitou a sonserina, com um olhar indecifrável.  
- Porque está sozinho? – ela mudou de assunto, vendo que mesmo se continuasse a insistir, não obteria resultados, pelo menos não hoje. – Onde estão Crabbe, Goyle e, claro, McPearson?  
- Não estou sozinho, a menos que se julgue não ser ninguém...  
- Cuidado com as palavras, Draco – ela disse calmamente, os olhos azul-esverdeados cintilando.  
- Estava sozinho porque assim o desejava.  
- Isso foi algum tipo de indireta?  
- Se assim entender...  
- Eu não me intimido com esse tipo de coisa.  
- E com o que se intimida?  
- Como se você não soubesse.  
- Até onde sei, não se intimida com facilidade.  
- Tem boa memória.  
- Você me lembra a Paris – disse pensativo.  
"Argh... Estava demorando para falar dela", pensou Tremere, entediada.  
- E o que eu teria que fosse parecido com McPearson?  
- Esse jeito de não se intimidar por nada, não se deixar levar pelo momento.  
- Bah... Não é sempre que McPearson não se deixa levar pelo momento, não é mesmo? – perguntou com malícia no olhar.  
- Sim... O mesmo digo de você, Tremere.  
- E o que tem como prova disso contra mim?  
Draco a fitou, e tornou a falar.  
- Agora, por exemplo, se eu quisesse beijá-la, você o faria sem evitar.  
- Ah, querido, a qualquer momento eu o beijaria sem evitar. E você sabe disso.  
- Sim, eu sei – disse com ar prepotente. – Mas pelo fato de estarmos a sós, e falando sobre o assunto, você o faria com mais facilidade, ou seja, deixaria ser levada pelo momento.  
- Se você entende assim, não vou contrariá-lo – disse, fingindo indiferença.  
- Isso porque sabe que eu estou certo.  
- E por que não prova que está certo? – ela o intimidou, se aproximando.  
Estavam muito próximos, e Néfaste é uma garota muito bonita. Por que evitar? Que mal faria se a beijasse? Afinal, não tinha compromisso com ninguém, e beijar não era algo que Draco considerava cansativo.  
Então, sem ao menos dar tempo de um ou outro piscar, Draco entrelaçou os braços na cintura da sonserina, e envolveu seus lábios nos dela. Tremere passou os braços pelo pescoço de Draco.  
- Isso não é coisa para se fazer no meio do jardim – interrompeu uma garota, que acabara de chegar.  
Draco soltou Néfaste para olhar quem o interrompia; Pansy.  
- Não estamos no jardim, Pansy – ele disse. – Caso não saiba, isso é um campo de quadribol.  
- Pode ser até um ninho de Arpéus, mas isso não faz com que vocês possam ficar se agarrando.  
- Está com ciúmes, Parkinson? – provocou Néfaste.  
- Não, querida. Não estou com ciúmes – retrucou Pansy, tentando esconder a irritação em sua voz. – Caso não saiba, já provei do "mel" de Draco. Aliás, provei mais que você, posso dizer.  
Néfaste suspirou calmamente.  
- Eu teria cuidado, se fosse você, ao escolher as palavras antes de falar comigo.  
- Acha que tenho medo de você, Tremere?

- Talvez não tenha... Mas deveria – ameaçou Néfaste.  
- Hey! – Draco as interrompeu. – É bom as duas pararem com isso, se começarem a brigar será um motivo para tirarem pontos da Sonserina, então parem por aí.  
- Eu não ligo se tirarem pontos... Recuperamos novamente – disse Pansy.  
- Mas eu ligo – interviu Draco, – e sou monitor-chefe, logo, superior a você, Pansy. Deveria prestar mais atenção a esses detalhes. E não podemos perder pontos para a casa.

- Bah! Sabia que iria defender Tremere... Que seja! – brandiu Pansy. Olhou para Néfaste, ergueu as sobrancelhas, e saiu andando.  
Néfaste sorriu desdenhosamente quando Pansy olhou para trás.  
- Isso, Parkinson, boa menina – disse, como se educasse um cachorro. – Abaixe a cabeça e saia andando, antes que as coisas fiquem feias para o seu lado... Quer dizer, mais feias, levando em conta sua beleza exótica.  
- E você também, Tremere – disse Draco, irritado. – Além do mais, Pansy não é feia para você dizer isso!  
- E eu também o quê? – ela perguntou confusa.  
- Não fique se achando demais simplesmente porque a defendi, e pare de provocar Pansy.  
- Sinceramente, Draco, isso foi algo que só fez uma diferença.  
- E...? – perguntou esperando a respostas da garota.  
- Você simplesmente evitou que Parkinson saísse daqui direto para a ala hospitalar.  
- Mas é convencida, viu...  
**- **Eu sou convencida? Quem estava se vangloriando agora a pouco, dizendo ser superior a Parkinson, huh?  
- Eu não estava sendo convencido. Estava sendo apenas realista.  
Néfaste revirou os olhos.  
- Que seja! – gesticulou Draco – Eu vou voltar para o salão comunal.  
- Eu o acompanho – disse prontamente.

- Sente-se, Paris – disse Anne enquanto sacudia sua varinha e conjurava uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá fumegante.

- Quer falar sobre o meu dom, não é? – perguntou, com a voz arrastada, enquanto pegava uma xícara.

- Quem sabe que você é capaz de fazer essas coisas?

- Humn, fora meu pai e meus irmãos... Draco. Bom, sem contar a escola inteira.

- Ah, não seja exagerada, não tinha tanta gente assim no salão e nem no jardim.

- Claro, como se, a esta hora, os poucos que viram já não tivessem fofocado pra todos os outros – rolou os olhos.

- Vamos, deixar isso de lado... Você sempre soube que tinha esse dom?

- Desde os sete anos, eu acho. Meu pai pode lhe contar melhor... não me lembro direito, mas quando eu era criança fiz um vaso quebrar em cima de Frederick, e cortar o rosto dele. Depois, quando me arrependi e disse, mentalmente, que queria que o vaso não tivesse quebrado, os cacos voltaram ao normal, sabe... juntaram e formaram o vaso novamente.

- Você usa isso com freqüência?

- Não. Fazia muito tempo que não usava, embora ninguém acredite, a não ser Draco – porque já conhece, – hoje aconteceu por acidente. Acontece quando me irrito, foge do meu controle. Algo quebra, as coisas, ou pessoas, voam.

- Você já leu algo sobre esse dom, ou nunca se interessou?

- Quando eu tinha uns 14 anos, Draco e eu procuramos livros que falassem sobre o assunto, mas não encontramos nada... Nem na biblioteca da minha casa, nem na dele. Em canto algum.

- Não é um dom muito comum, você deve saber...

- Meu pai disse que minha avó, por parte de mãe, tinha o mesmo dom, mas ela nunca se interessou em pesquisar sobre o assunto, então continuou um mistério. Disse que quando eu nasci minha mãe ficava preocupada em saber se eu estava manifestando o dom, pois a mãe dela quase morreu quando era criança, porque não sabia como usar, mas fazia com freqüência. Meu pai se esforçou muito procurando qualquer documento que explicasse isso, porque, antes de minha mãe morrer, ela o fez jurar que me ajudaria a controlar. Mas ele também não achou muita coisa. Três ou quatro linhas de um livro... "Telecinesia: capacidade de mover objetos ou modificá-los pela força da mente. Dom considerado uma função empírica da mente, possivelmente de natureza química." Eu lia isso todos os dias... Dizia também que muitas pessoas confundia telecinesia com a atividade dos poltergeists, sabe, por eles serem chatos e blábláblá, como o Pirraça. Eu queria saber porque nasci assim, mas, até já desisti de procurar.

- Essa "doença", como alguns chamam, só é gerada se uma mulher com o gene recessivo, engravidar de um homem hemofílico. Se a criança a nascer for um menino, ele será outro portador, se for uma menina, ela nasce com o dom da telecinesia.

- Então, minha mãe tinha o tal gene recessivo, e meu pai tem hemofilia? – perguntou, atônita. – E isso se manifesta só em mulheres?

- Basicamente. É extremamente raro casos de homens telecinéticos. Só é possível se o homem for portador do gene da hemofilia, e a mulher também, o que é muito difícil, uma vez que a doença se manifesta principalmente nos homens. No caso, sua mãe, sem sombra de dúvidas, era portadora do gene recessivo, já que ela nunca manifestou sinais de possuir o dom. É difícil explicar... O portador da "doença" é o homem, o gene pode ser recessivo na mulher, mas é dominante apenas na mulher. Entende?

- Acho que sim... Mas é muito complicado.

- Quando estiver sozinha, Paris, eu quero que você treine. Por exemplo, se você olhar para a sala de aula, imaginar as cadeiras e carteiras encostadas na parede, e se concentrar, de fato, isso vai acontecer. No começo, pode ser que você fique cansada, sentindo que, ao invés de levantar um caderno, está tentando levantar uma bigorna, mas se exercitando com freqüência, não sentirá mais as dores.

- O outro lá não vai achar ruim se eu fizer isso escondido... Digo, por mim tudo bem, eu não ligo, mas acho que ele não vai gostar muito de saber que você está me dando tais ordens sem antes falar com ele.

- Pratique. Apenas pratique. Depois eu embromo o velho, não se preocupe – disse dando uma piscadela.

Paris sorriu maliciosamente.

- Posso praticar com-

- Não, não pode.

- Você nem sabe o que eu dizer!

- Eu sei sim... É óbvio que ia perguntar se pode praticar com certas pessoas, e é óbvio que não pode, Paris!

- Bah, estraga prazeres!

- Outra coisa, não conte isso a mais ninguém antes de-

- Ah claro, Hogwarts inteira já sabe. De fato!

- Que seja, mas não conte pra mais ninguém, e nem use isso em "público", antes de falar comigo novamente.

- E posso ao menos saber porquê?

- Eu vou mandar uma carta a Milorde, ele vai gostar de saber que estava certo – disse em um sussurro.

- Perdão, como é que é?

- O Lord desconfiava que você nascesse com o tal dom, pelo fato de sua avó ser telecinética, e sua mãe não, ele percebeu que o gene, nela, devia ser recessivo. Também sabia que seu pai tinha o gene da hemofilia, então ele já esperava que você manifestasse o dom.

- E porque o Lord se interessou tanto assim por mim? – Paris manteve o tom sussurrado da conversa.

- Bem, você será uma Comensal, não é mesmo? Então, é claro que isso interessa ao Lord!

Paris sorriu, orgulhosa.

- Não vai se sentindo tão importante não, viu... – desdenhou Munro.

Paris fez uma careta.

- O chá! – disse, bebericando da xícara.

N/A:

Este capítulo não está betado, então, me desculpem se estiver com muitos erros e blábláblá, hee-hee. Mas eu já mandei um e-mail para uma beta e o próximo chega direitinho xD

A propósito, eu quero agradecer às reviews de vocês. Ééé. Doumoarigatou pra todo mundo, hehe. E, claro, continuem deixando mais e mais reviews, elogiando, criticando, e também seria legal se vocês colocassem sugestões sobre o que gostariam que acontecesse, se a idéia foi boa eu dou um jeitinho de encaixar na história, okie!?

Kata kata pra todos


	6. Capítulo Seis Morsmordre

Capítulo Seis – Morsmordre

- Você não vai descer pra tomar o café? – perguntou Draco, quando viu Paris sentada em uma poltrona no salão comunal.

- Eu não estou com fome... – disse vagamente.

- Ah claro. É por causa de ontem, não é? Eu fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu no Grande Salão. Você não vai ligar para o que aquela ralé está dizendo, não é?

- Eu só não estou com saco pra aturar aquele monte de idiotas me observando. Além do mais, eu tenho direito de privacidade, ora.

- Eu sei disso... Mas, de qualquer jeito você vai ter que sair do salão comunal, você tem aulas hoje.

- Munro disse que ia falar com Dumbledore... Para me dispensar das aulas de hoje. Tenho que falar com ela.

- Então? – perguntou Draco, quando Paris se juntou aos outros sonserinos para tomar o café da manhã.

- Ele não permitiu! – sua voz era colérica, ela se sentou à mesa e puxou, com raiva, o prato de torradas próximo aos dois.

- É óbvio que ele não ia deixar...

Paris rolou os olhos.

- Queria ver se fosse aquele... "Professor Dumbledore, minha cicatriz doeu novamente!" – afinou a voz, enfadonha, enquanto Draco ria. – "Professor, minha cabeça está doendo!", "Professor, eu acho que é um aviso!", "Eu acho Voldemort está de volta!"... – então, entoou Dumbledore – "Ah sim, Harry, não se preocupe, vá descansar. Eu vou comunicar a todos os alunos para tomar o máximo cuidado possível e blablabla".

- Todos sabem que Dumbledore sempre teve preferência pelo Potter – intrometeu-se Pansy.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO, HUH? – Paris gritou para um grupo da Corvinal, que a encarava desde que se sentara à mesa. – QUEREM SABER SE É VERDADE QUE EU FIZ TUDO TREMER? POIS, PROVOQUEM MAIS UM POUCO, ENTÃO VERÃO! CAMBADA DE ABERRAÇÕES! ESCÓRIA! INÚTEIS! INDIGNOS! BANDO DE-

- Srta. McPearson, sem escândalos durante o café da manhã! – repreendeu Snape, que estava parado ao lado da mesa. – Que absurdo! Se continuar gritando, serei obrigado a descontar pontos da Sonserina, e acredito que a srta. não deseja isso!

- É claro que não, me desculpe, professor – disse educadamente se recompondo.

O grupo de Corvinais com quem Paris gritava, agora ria.

Snape se deslocou como uma serpente até eles. Então, assustados, eles fitaram o professor.

- Vinte pontos da Corvinal, por zombar de um colega de escola! – sua voz era serena.

- Mas, professor, ninguém estava zombando dela, e...

- E descontarei cinqüenta pontos se isso voltar a acontecer.

- Professor!-

- Acredito que suficientemente claro srta. Quirke.

- Obrigado, Severo – interrompeu Dumbledore, da mesa dos professores, - creio que eles entenderam, já pode voltar a tomar o seu café.

Orla gesticulou enquanto Snape deixava a mesa da Corvinal.

- Srta. Quirke, isso não é um gesto muito bonito para se fazer a uma pessoa – Dumbledore repreendeu. Orla ficou vermelha. – Dez pontos!

Algumas safiras foram para a parte de cima da ampulheta que marca os pontos da Corvinal.

As semanas que passaram foram caóticas. Alguns alunos ainda olhavam receosos para Paris, como se esperando que ela derrubasse o castelo em cima deles com um simples olhar carrancudo. Mais discussões, pontos perdidos, e já não era novidade ver Paris com o cenho enfadonho, e a voz mais arrastada do que o normal.

Só se acalmou na manhã de sua primeira partida de quadribol, contra Corvinal.

- Não vai dar chilique em campo, vai? – perguntou Montague, à mesa da Sonserina, de manhã.

- Quanta delicadeza! E não se preocupe, não vamos perder por minha causa, seu babaca!

- Uhhh, mas bem que você vai a Hogsmead depois de amanhã com o _babaca_, não é? E, se bem me lembro, também foi ele que te colocou no time...

- Está insinuando o quê, idiota?

- Eu acho que ele quis dizer que você é uma vaca! E que só entrou para o time porque vai sair com ele – interrompeu Nefasté, que ouvia a conversa.

- Obrigada! – abriu um sorriso hipócrita para Tremere.

- Disponha, querida!

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas, o time da Corvinal já estava em campo, enquanto o da Sonserina saía do vestiário. Paris parou, olhando para a parte inferior da arquibancada onde os Sonserinos estavam.

- O que você tem? – Selene a chacoalhou.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, então montou em sua vassoura.

- Não é nada... Eu pensei ter visto... Ah, esquece.

O time foi anunciado e eles voaram campo acima.

Com a mesma rapidez que começara o jogo, ele terminou. O novo apanhador da Corvinal, Robert Drummer, não era muito experiente e, para piorar o caso, estava nervoso com seu primeiro jogo. Em 30 minutos de jogo, quando o placar marcava I Sonserina 30X40 Corvinal /I , Draco apanhou o pomo. A arquibancada Sonserina explodiu em "vivas", enquanto as outras três apenas murmuravam de cabeças baixas.  
- Draco? – Paris o chamou. O garoto voou até a altura dela. – Vamos descer, preciso conversar com você, e tem que ser rápido, antes que os outros percebam.  
Eles largaram suas vassouras no vestiário e Paris saiu arrastando Draco para baixo da arquibancada.

- O que você quer aqui, Paris?

Draco arregalou os olhos.  
- Do que você está falando?  
- Quando estávamos saindo do vestiário, eu vi uma sombra aqui embaixo. E... E eu podia jurar que era ela – disse confusa.

- Você está com febre, Paris? – perguntou Draco encostando a mão direita na testa de Paris, para medir a temperatura. – Só pode estar delirando! Tudo bem que deu a louca nos Comensais, mas não creio que eles viriam a Hogwarts em plena luz do dia, nem em hora alguma.  
- Pára com isso! – disse impaciente afastando a mão de Draco. – E não estava sozinha.  
- Vamos embora daqui. É melhor você ir tomar um banho e descansar... Está precisando.  
- Draco! Não me trate como se eu fosse uma criança, seu idiota!  
- Não estou dizendo isso. Mas, sei lá, você devia estar nervosa, viu duas pessoas indo para as arquibancadas e acabou confundindo as coisas. Talvez fossem apenas duas pessoas de preto subindo para as arquibancadas, ora.  
- Bah, eu sabia que não adiantaria te contar...

Paris foi arrastada até o salão comunal da Sonserina, ainda resmungando ser Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Paris, eu cansei disso! – esbravejou Draco. – Pára! Não era ela, é impossível, mas que merda, viu. Vai tomar um banho pra ver se te faz bem... Não está conseguindo pensar com toda essa sujeira e suor.  
Paris fuzilou Draco com os olhos, porém viu que não teria resultados se continuasse ali e foi tomar um banho. Estava quase convencida de que não era realmente sua madrinha. Afinal, Draco estava certo, seria algo um tanto quanto absurdo Bellatrix Lestrange dar as caras em Hogwarts, estava foragida, assim como outros Comensais.  
Depois do banho, Paris resolveu descer para dar uma olhada nos jardins de Hogwarts, sendo ou não Lestrange e algum outro Comensal, ela queria saber quem eram aquelas pessoas. Ao passar pelo salão principal, encontrou Néfaste Tremere. Esta, por sua vez, estava encolhida em um canto da mesa da Sonserina, mexendo numa sacola preta.  
- O que está fazendo? – perguntou, desconfiada.  
- Desde quando se importa com o que faço? – retrucou Néfaste, ainda com a cabeça baixa.  
Paris revirou os olhos e continuou andando.

Estava andando perto da orla da Floresta, quando alguém a segurou; com uma mão tapou sua boca, para que não gritasse e com a outra segurou a garota firmemente, a arrastando floresta adentro. Depois do que pareceram cinco minutos caminhando, a pessoa olhou bem ao redor, então virou Paris de frente para ela. Paris viu que havia mais umas dez ou quinze pessoas com ela, todos com as mesmas vestimentas: negras, encapuzados, máscaras brancas e luvas. Quando o estranho soltou Paris e a mesma preparava-se para empunhar a varinha – mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria nada contra toda aquela gente, – alguns tiraram as máscaras e levantaram os capuzes. Paris os encarou, então guardou sua varinha; estava boquiaberta. Eram todos Comensais da Morte.  
- O que estão fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Por que você tem que ser sempre tão enxerida, Paris? – esbravejou Bellatrix.  
- Eu... Bem... O que vocês fariam se estivessem no meu lugar, huh? – perguntou, constrangida.  
- Eu calaria minha boca e desceria para o dormitório – retorquiu Luna Pankiston, com um olhar seco e mal-humorado.  
- Pelo menos, McPearson irá servir para alguma coisa – uma mulher de pele pálida e longos cabelos loiros tomou a frente, agitando em sua mão um pequeno envelope pardo.  
- Merteuil, não acho que isto seja seguro – advertiu Avery.  
- Juliet está certa! – exclamou, a Irlandesa, Angelinne Villefort. – Ninguém desconfiaria se McPearson levasse o recado até Munro.  
- As duas estão loucas! – Rabastan se manifestou. – Loucas por confiar isto em uma garota de 17 anos e que fica dia e noite embaixo daquele nariz torto de Dumbledore!  
- Não, não estão! – cortou Lúcio Malfoy. – Bellatrix, Merteuil tem razão... Dumbledore não está no castelo e...  
- Não está? – perguntou Paris, atônita.  
- Não me corte enquanto estou falando, Paris! – brandiu Lúcio. Ela abaixou a cabeça pedindo desculpas. – Ele não está. Pouco antes de acabar o jogo de vocês, nós vimos ele saindo...  
- Com certeza, Fudge já foi correndo pedir ajuda a Dumbledore – disse Panin Blanchett. Lúcio assentiu, e retomou a fala.  
- Portanto, é completamente seguro confiar isto a Paris, uma vez que Dumbledore não estará de olho em nada "fora do normal" que aconteça.  
Uma mulher loira, magra e alta retirou sua máscara, revelando o rosto fino e belo de Maya McFusty.  
- Você tem certeza de que dará certo, Lúcio? – perguntou. – Certeza de que devemos arriscar? Não podemos falhar! Foram meses de planejamento até conseguirmos entrar nas propriedades da escola e distrair todos.  
Lúcio assentiu. Bellatrix olhou para McFusty e, assim como Malfoy, confirmou.  
- Você tem que levar isto até Munro! – disse Juliet, entregando o envelope para Paris. – Quando sair daqui vá direto a sala dela, e não pare por nada... Você tem apenas dez minutos para entregar a carta a Munro e voltar para o seu dormitório.  
- Sim, mas... Como vocês conseguiram entrar aqui?!  
- Isso não é da sua conta, garota, ande logo! – bradou Pankiston.

- Já estou indo, já estou indo – disse emburrada.  
Paris começou a correr. _"Ah claro, o plano é deles, quem vai torturar, capturar ou seja lá o que for quem vão fazer são eles, quem será gratificado pelo Lord serão eles, e eu é que tenho que me apressar! Isso é o cúmulo!"_.

- Onde você estava? – Draco perguntou quando viu Paris entrando no salão comunal da Sonserina. Acabara de entregar a carta para Munro. – Eu estava te procurando a um bom tempo.  
Paris arrastou Draco para um canto do salão.  
- Lembra que eu disse que vi Bellatrix? – perguntou.  
- Não vai continuar com essa história, vai?! – disse Draco começando a se indignar.  
- Cala a boca e me escuta. Depois que tomei banho fui procurá-los. Quando estava na orla da Floresta alguém me agarrou e me arrastou floresta adentro.  
- Ah, claro, e você quer que eu acredite nisso?  
- Eu estou falando sério, Draco. Os Comensais estão na Floresta. Seu pai está junto, Emmiot e...  
- Emmiot McDermitt? – perguntou Draco fazendo pouco gosto.  
- Sim, e vários outros.  
- Ah, é? E o que estão fazendo aqui?  
- Parece que vão atacar a escola... Foi o que deu a entender...  
- Estão malucos? – Draco gritou e os outros alunos o encararam.  
- Cala a boca, merda! Merteuil me deu uma carta pa...  
- Merteuil? Quem é esse?  
- Argh, idiota! Juliet... Aquela que estudou em Durmstrang com a irmã do Mulciber!  
- Ah, sim, sim... E ela te deu uma carta pra quê?  
- Entregar a Munro... E disse que depois que entregar a carta eu deveria vir pra cá, o mais rápido possível...

Os Comensais da Morte saíram da Floresta e correram para a entrada do castelo, onde encontraram Argo Filch, parado em frente da porta de carvalho, Madame Nora aos seus pés.  
- _Impedimenta_! – McDermitt gritou apontando para Filch, que se preparava para correr.  
- Não, idiota! _Finite_!– disse Pankiston tomando a frente. – Esse feitiço não vai adiantar de nada. _Imperio_! – Luna se aproximou de Filch. – Onde fica a Sala Comunal da Grifinória?

- Sétimo andar! – Filch disse, simplesmente, sem nenhuma emoção ou contradição. – A entrada é guardada por um retrato... A Mulher-Gorda! Ela usa um vestido cor-de-rosa.  
- McDermitt? – Lúcio chamou. – Pegue um dos grifinórios que estão no Salão Principal, lance a Maldição Imperius e faça que diga a senha para entrar na Sala Comunal. McFusty faça o mesmo com um Corvinal. Villefort, Lufa-Lufa. - Rabastan, Blanchett, Rodolfo, Avery, Dolohov e Bellatrix, vocês vão com eles!

Lúcio Malfoy e Mulciber ficaram no Hall de entrada, enquanto Luna Pankiston e Juliet Merteuil foram para o Grande Salão.

- Merda, o que será que está acontecendo agora? – perguntou Paris, na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, enquanto andava, nervosa, de um lado para o outro.  
- Você está me deixando tonto! – resmungou Draco. – Dá pra parar de andar um pouco!?  
Paris suspirou e foi se sentar ao lado de Draco.  
- O que eles vieram fazer? – ela murmurou, mais para si do que outra coisa.  
- Se nem você sabe – Draco revirou os olhos, – como eu vou saber? Afinal, foi você que falou com eles.  
- Isso não é nada bom! Eles estão sendo procurados... Como vêm, e simplesmente atacam a escola!?  
- Puta que o pariu, Paris! Cale essa boca, porque eu não agüento mais ouvir você resmungando isso o tempo todo!  
Ela lançou um olhar mortífero para Draco e se calou.

- Oh, por Merlin! – exclamou Panin, fitando uma sextanista da Corvinal, que apontava a varinha - tremendo em suas mãos - para ela. – _Expelliarmus_! Você acha que pode lutar comigo, garota!?  
A menina estava caída no chão, os olhos arregalados em horror.  
- Avery! Pare de graça e amarre logo este infeliz! – advertiu Panin; que fitava, estressada, Avery brincando com um Corvinal, levitando o garoto, e o balançando de um lado a outro.  
- Urgh, que mau humor! – ele resmungou para si mesmo, enquanto aterrissava o garoto no chão e conjurava cordas para amarrá-lo. Do outro lado da Sala Comunal, umas dez pessoas estavam amarradas.  
- Imobilus! – gritou Maya, paralisando todos os alunos onde estavam. – Certo, vamos ver... Onde estão Drummer e McKennit? – ela olhou ao redor, analisando bem cada aluno.  
- Devem ser estes dois! – disse Avery, apontando para dois garotos muito magros, e com olhares terrificados.  
- Com uma expressão destas... Só podem ser eles! – riu Panin. – _Finite_! E então, são vocês, não são? – eles balançaram a cabeça negativamente; Avery começou a chacoalhar a varinha na frente dos dois.

– Tudo bem... Panin! Dê uma olhada nas fotos! Uh, eu não gostaria de estar na pele de vocês se mentiram para mim...  
- Eu sou Nicholas McKennit! – um deles exclamou. – E ele é Ethan Drummer!  
- _Crucio_! – Maya sorriu satisfeita. – Tsc, é muito feio mentir, sabiam!? – disse com o tom de voz que uma mãe fala com seu filho quando ele apronta alguma. Os dois meninos caíram para o lado no chão, sentindo uma dor aguda, cruciante, como se facas em chamas perfurassem seus corpos, eles choravam e gritavam, enquanto os olhos dos outros alunos amarrados expressavam pena, terror e até dor. Então ela ergueu a varinha.  
- Ora, esta maldição não doeu tanto assim, seus dois exagerados! – riu desdenhosamente. – Tsc, andem logo... Parem de chorar ou acabo o serviço agora mesmo!  
Provavelmente por terror do que McFusty disse, as lágrimas cessaram no mesmo instante.  
- Ok! – exclamou Panin. – Peguem os dois e vamos embora, os outros já devem estar nos esperando.

Em trinta minutos, McDermitt, McFusty, Villefort, Rabastan, Blanchett, Rodolfo, Avery, Dolohov e Bellatrix estavam na Floresta esperando os outros quatro Comensais. Dez minutos mais tarde, eles apareceram.  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Avery.  
- Professores! – exclamou Luna, o tom de voz expressando seu mau humor diário. – Nos encontraram em um corredor perto do Grande Salão.  
- Hum, ninguém veio atrás de nós... – resmungou Villefort, decepcionada. McFusty e Mulciber riram.  
Drummer e McKennit da Corvinal; Nolan, Herman e Whitersoon da Grifinória; Hoffman da Lufa-Lufa; ambos capturados.  
- Acho melhor irmos embora! – opinou Dolohov. – Logo este lugar estará infestado de Aurores.  
- Não está esquecendo de nada, idiota? – Juliet perguntou. Ele encolheu os ombros, enquanto a Comensal revirava os olhos. – _Morsmordre_! – e dentro de segundos a imagem de um crânio, com uma cobra saindo de sua boca, adejava sobre a Floresta. A Marca Negra.

- Professores! – disse um Dumbledore esbaforido, entrando na sala dos professores. Ele recebera a coruja que Minerva mandara e voltou para a escola o mais rápido possível. – Peçam para todos os alunos se reunirem no salão principal imediatamente.

Dentro de poucos minutos o salão estava cheio. Alguns alunos choravam, outros estavam assustados e alguns tentando acalmar o resto deles, com exceção dos Sonserinos, que conversavam como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Minerva McGonagall pediu silêncio.  
- Obrigado, Minerva – agradeceu Dumbledore em voz baixa. – Primeiramente, quero me desculpar com vocês. A propriedade, assim como os alunos que aqui permanecem, estão sob minha responsabilidade. Devido a tais circunstâncias sou obrigado a fechar as portas da escola, pelo menos por enquanto. Amanhã às 9hs em ponto o Expresso de Hogwarts levará todos vocês para casa. Não – acrescentou ao ver a expressão nos rostos de alguns alunos, - a escola não será fechada permanentemente, apenas até esclarecermos alguns problemas. O Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, já foi informado sobre o acontecido. Um grupo de Aurores já foi mandado e estão vasculhando os terrenos da escola.  
- E quanto aos alunos que foram seqüestrados pelos Comensais da Morte? – perguntou Gina Weasley, que estava chorando.  
- As devidas providências estão sendo tomadas pelo Ministério da Magia, não se preocupe, Srta. Weasley. Professores – disse virando-se para a mesa, – acompanhem os alunos até seus dormitórios.  
- Alvo? – chamou Munro. – Posso conversar com dois alunos antes de irem dormir? Depois eu mesma os levo até o dormitório. É muito importante – Dumbledore assentiu.  
- Que seja rápido, Anne, por favor.  
Munro foi até o grupo de Sonserinos que estava sendo comandados por Severo Snape.  
- Paris? – chamou baixinho. A garota olhou pra trás e Munro fez sinal para que viesse até ela e trouxesse Draco junto.  
- O que quer? – perguntou Draco. – Não podemos ficar conversando assim na frente de todo mundo – Munro fez sinal para que Draco ficasse quieto e a seguisse.  
- Pare de fazer tanto suspense e diz logo o que quer – resmungou Draco, assim que chegaram no escritório de Munro e acomodaram-se.

- Porque eles seqüestraram aqueles alunos? – perguntou Paris indiferente.  
- Ora, Paris, não comece a se meter nas coisas novamente... Sabe que seu padrinho odeia isso.  
- Chantagem? – perguntou Draco.  
- Não é da conta de nenhum dos dois, Draco.  
- Os pais de McKennit e Whitersoon são Aurores – Draco insistiu.  
Munro revirou os olhos.  
- Não importa... Lembram de Maya McFusty?  
- Bom... Ela estava aqui com os outros Comensais – disse Paris. – A reconheci lá na Floresta.  
- Sim. Ela, Pankiston e McDermitt irão começar a treinar vocês dois para serem Comensais.  
- E por que estamos falando disso aqui em Hogwarts? – perguntou Draco.  
- Porque _estamos_ aqui em Hogwarts – respondeu Munro o mais educadamente possível. – E porque meu escritório é protegido por um feitiço, fazendo com que seja impossível quem está do lado de fora escutar sequer uma sílaba do que estejamos conversando. – Draco fez uma cara de "ahh" um pouco envergonhado. – Vamos. Vou levá-los ao dormitório. Quando precisarem saber de mais alguma coisa, eu os aviso – disse levantando-se.  
- E por que Lestrange confiou à Paris lhe entregar uma carta?  
- Porque alguém xeretou, descobriu algo que não era de sua conta e agora, se não fosse "informada" do que a carta dizia, ia ficar dando chiliques e sair por aí dizendo aos ventos que quer informações – respondeu Munro simplesmente. Draco segurou o riso; Paris fuzilou Munro com o olhar e não disse nada.

- É só isso que vai nos dizer?

- É claro, menina, o que mais queria?!

- Nem precisava chamar a gente aqui pra dizer só isso...

Anne riu e fez sinal para que a acompanhassem.

- De bico fechado, vocês dois – disse, quando chegaram à porta de entrada do salão comunal da Sonserina. – Não conversem mais sobre isso enquanto estiverem na escola, ou no Expresso. Não é seguro, nem estando entre outros filhos de Comensais. Vocês dois já sabem demais para sair por aí dizendo a qualquer um...  
- Já sabemos demais?! – repetiu Paris indignada.  
- Sim, já estão sabendo demais – confirmou Munro, e seguiu para seu escritório.

**N/A:**

Ééé. Falta de criatividade pra título, então ficou esse mesmo, rs.

Quero agradecer as reviews xD É tão feliz abrir aquela página e ver que vocês gostam da fic, hehe. Doumoarigatou pra todo mundo '

Pekena e Nacilme, a fic é D/G sim, não se preocupem, hehe. Logo já entram as cenas... xD

Bia Malfoy, minha irmãzinha Malfoy na Família do 3V o/. vc sabe que sou eu? Heuaheua E valeu a dica, pode deixar que eu vou encaixar na fic sim, '

Adriana... Paris e Potter? Coitada da menina! Huehauehauea. Draco gosta de Paris? Humn, quem sabe né. Talvez sim, talvez não... Como diriam os anões do Chapolim: tchuin tchuin tchun claim, hehe o/. Treta da Granger com Paris é boa, heuaheua, gostei disso ;)

E Gina, eu adoro ela, então ela ainda vai aparecer bastante na fic xP

Sayounara pra vocês, e obrigada de novo, hehe

**Ginny Malfoy**.


	7. Capítulo Sete Desejo Reprimido

**Capítulo Sete – Desejo Reprimido.**

Amanheceu. O grupo de Aurores que foram enviados para vasculhar os terrenos da escola, agora acompanhava os alunos na viagem de volta para casa.

- Quando será que Dumbledore irá abrir a escola novamente? – perguntou um Corvinal; um grupo de alunos Corvinais estava conversando com alguns Lufos no Expresso de Hogwarts.  
- Não tenho a mínima idéia – respondeu um Lufo. – Nunca soube de algo assim que tenha acontecido na escola.  
- A não ser daquela vez que mataram a nascida trouxa – outro comentou. – Minha mãe estudava aqui, e disse que o diretor Dippet, acho que era o nome dele, quase fechou a escola.  
- E também tiveram os ataques, aqueles em que Gina foi levada para a tal Câmera Secreta que Salazar Slytherin construiu – lembrou Luna Lovegood, que estava entre o grupo dos Corvinais.

- Mas, nunca fomos mandados para casa... – choramingou Susan Bones. – Os Comensais da Morte, eles... Eles poderiam ter matado qualquer um de nós.

- Talvez, seja melhor apenas não pensar nisso... O importante é que ninguém morreu.

- Por enquanto, não é? – disse Luna, distraída. Os outros lançaram olhares petrificados à garota.

- Vocês não vão comer como porcos hoje, não é? – perguntou Paris para Crabbe e Goyle. Os três estavam em uma cabine, juntamente com Selena, Draco e Pansy.  
- O que será que os Comensais vão fazer com os alunos que foram capturados? – perguntou Selena. Draco fitou Paris com uma expressão de "Você já contou pra ela?" e Paris sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente; logo os dois concluíram...

- Tremere, só pode! – disse. – Com certeza ela ouviu alguma coisa e saiu espalhando pela escola inteira.  
- Não vamos falar disto – interrompeu Paris com uma voz severa.  
- Eu concordo com ela – defendeu Draco.  
- E porque não? – perguntou Goyle. Paris revirou os olhos.  
- Simplesmente não vamos falar sobre isto. Não agüento mais este assunto – mentiu. - Será que o Lord vai matar os alunos ou vai deixar isso para os Comensais? – perguntou Goyle, ignorando o comentário de Paris.  
- Ora! Mas por Salazar! – grunhiu Paris completamente irritada. E em seguida saiu da cabine. Draco foi atrás da garota.  
- Você está bem, Paris? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado da garota.  
- Não muito – ela respondeu com a voz arrastada. Draco ficou esperando uma explicação. – Eu recebi uma carta do meu pai – acrescentou ao perceber a expressão do garoto.  
- E? – Draco disse fazendo sinal com as mãos para que ela prosseguisse.  
- E ele quer me tirar de Hogwarts.  
- Pensei que não via a hora de sair logo desta escola...  
Paris o encarou com uma expressão terrivelmente desgostosa.  
- Apenas não gosto de estudar – respondeu algum tempo depois.  
- E por que seu pai quer isso?  
- Por causa do emprego. O Ministério o transferiu para a França – informou cabisbaixa.  
- Pensei que ele estivesse na Bulgária.  
- É... Eu também.  
- Mas... E daí? – perguntou Draco indiferente.  
- E daí? – ela repetiu indignada. – Eu não quero me mudar. Mas também não quero abandonar meu pai de uma vez.  
- E o que vai fazer?  
Paris encolheu os ombros. Novamente parecia aquela menina frágil que Draco vira em sua casa, chorando por causa de um pesadelo, e neste momento ele sentiu vontade de abraçá-la.  
- Eu não quero abandonar ninguém. Não quero ficar longe do meu pai e do meu irmão, mas também não quero ficar longe de Bellatrix, de seus pais, Emmiot e nem mesmo de você – ele estremeceu. – Você é a única pessoa em que eu confio Draco, e você sabe que confiança é um assunto complicado pra mim.  
- É claro que confia em mim, porque... Bem, isso não interessa, não é? Quando seu pai vai se mudar?  
- Eu não sei nem se ele volta. Ele quer que eu vá pra lá nas férias de Natal.  
- Mas... Você poder ser transferida assim? Sem mais nem menos, no último ano, para outra escola?  
- Meu pai conversou com Maxime... Não sei como conseguiu, mas ela me aceitou em Beauxbatons.  
- Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Você ainda tem dois meses pra decidir. E sabe que se precisar, meus pais irão te recolher, não se preocupe – disse em um tom de voz um tanto carinhoso para um Malfoy, e sorriu. Desta vez foi Paris que sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo. E foi o que fez. Draco recuou.  
- Eu não vou fazer nada, Draco – alertou. – É apenas um abraço – e desta vez o garoto retribuiu. Ficaram abraçados durante alguns minutos. Então Paris o largou. – Do que você tem medo? Nunca abraça ninguém. Recua até quando eu vou abraçá-lo.  
- Eu não tenho medo, só acho isso uma besteira – respondeu simplesmente. Na verdade, era medo. Medo de que algum sentimento que ele sempre evitou pudesse surgir.

- Você é um péssimo amigo nessas horas, sabia disso, Draco?

- Eu venho até aqui pra conversar com você, e ainda me diz isso? Bah! – resmungou, sua voz mais arrastada do que nunca.

- Não sabe dar conselhos... – riu-se. – Não sabe confortar... Aliás, mal sabe terminar frases, e-

- Huh, cala essa boca, Paris! – ele se sentou no outro banco, fitando a paisagem pela qual passavam.

Ao desembarcarem na Plataforma 9½, Paris e Draco avistaram Narcisa Malfoy; e para a surpresa dos dois, Frederick e Ashton – irmãos de Paris – estavam ao lado de Narcisa. Paris correu e pulou em Ashton. Há muito não o via, já que é raro o irmão ir visitá-la.  
- Hey, baixinha, calma! – disse Ashton rindo.  
- Quando veio da Holanda? – perguntou Paris, agitada. – E porque não me escreveu em Hogwarts?  
- Sim, eu estou ótimo e você? – riu-se. – Cheguei há uns três dias. E não escrevi porque... Bem, não interessa.  
- Não vai me cumprimentar? – perguntou Frederick sorrindo e com os braços abertos, esperando um abraço, então Paris pulou nos braços do outro irmão. – Me disseram que você foi ótima no jogo de ontem contra a Corvinal.  
- Quem disse? – ela perguntou desconfiada.  
- Isso vai lhe agradar muito – Frederick riu. Paris ficou encarando o irmão esperando a resposta. – Emmiot – neste momento Draco bufou, e os olhos de Paris brilharam ao ouvir a resposta.  
- O que ele disse? Só falou isso? – perguntou.  
- Ele disse que você está jogando muito bem, foi ótima no jogo e... "Por Salazar, Fred".  
- O quê? – perguntou confusa.  
- Não se finja de tapada, Paris! Você sabe o que ele quis dizer... Você é linda, e blablabla, a mesma besteira de sempre.  
O coração de Paris acelerou; algo muito comum de acontecer quando ouvia alguém falar sobre Emmiot. Então ela sorriu – ainda assim, tentando esconder a felicidade.  
- Eu sabia que você ficaria assim – disse Ashton rindo. - Porque não admite que gosta do cara?  
- Bah! Eu não gosto dele... Vocês é que são ridículos!  
- Se você diz que é assim... Então é assim! – ironizou Frederick. – Mas, das duas, uma... Ou você gosta do Emmiot, ou então desse garotinho Malfoy, aí!

- Lúcio e eu sempre achamos que seria maravilhoso um namoro entre Paris e Draco! – sorriu, Narcisa.

Paris e Draco arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir os comentários.

- Argh, por favor! – resmungaram em uníssono.

- É melhor irmos embora, huh? – sugeriu Narcisa. – Já é tarde.

- Pankiston passou aqui em casa hoje à tarde – comentou Ashton. Eles haviam chegado em casa a uns quarenta minutos. Paris já tinha tomado seu banho e estava preparando o jantar.  
- O que ela queria? – perguntou, interessada.  
- Soube que eu estava em casa e veio conversar. Ela disse que você, de certa forma, ajudou os Comensais ontem – Ashton sorriu, e Paris sorriu de volta, enchendo o peito, demonstrando triunfo.  
- Não fique tão convencida... Luna me contou o _incidente_ que obrigou você a os ajudarem... Tsc, continua bisbilhotando em tudo que não é da sua conta, huh?  
Paris abriu a boca, mas o que disse foi cortado por um som que veio do andar de cima da mansão.  
- ASHTON! – berrou Frederick. – Suba aqui. Rápido!  
- Estou indo! – Ashton gritou de volta. – Ah, Paris? – a garota virou-se pra o irmão. – Capriche no jantar, okay?!  
- Ora, não enche o saco! Agradeça por eu aceitar fazer esse papel ridículo e estar cozinhando pra vocês! Que, aliás, só estou dando essa enorme honra aos dois porque é raro jantarmos juntos! E além do mais, você nunca reclamou da minha comida, e agora vem com isso de _capriche no jantar e blablabla_-  
- Não estou reclamando... – cortou Ashton, rindo da irritação da irmã. – É pra caprichar no cardápio. Temos um convidado para o jantar, e ele vai dormir aqui.  
- Que convidado? Se soubesse que viria mais gente aqui eu pediria para os elfos cozinharem.  
- Besteira. Você cozinha muito bem e sabe disso. E nada de elfos! Tem quase oito meses que não como algo feito por minha irmãzinha.

- Irmãzinha, irmãzinha... – Paris resmungou qualquer coisa inaudível.

Depois de quase duas horas o jantar estava pronto. Alguém bateu à porta.  
- Paris! – chamou Ashton da sala de visitas. – Pode atender?  
- Está me achando com cara de elfo-doméstico, é?! – disse indignada.  
- Atenda, Paris! – ele insistiu.  
_Toc toc_.  
- Já vai, inferno! – disse caminhando para a porta.

_Toc Toc_. A pessoa não parou de bater.

- POR SALAZAR, SE VOCÊ ENCOSTAR NESSA MERDA DE PORTA MAIS UMA VEZ, SEU INFELIZ FILHO DA MÃE, VAI DESEJAR NÃO TER NASCIDO! – gritou abrindo a porta.  
- Boa noite, Paris! Desculpe... Se te aborreci – disse o rapaz parado à porta.

Paris, que era branca como uma vela, ficou vermelha como sangue. E esperou bem uns trinta segundos antes de conseguir voltar a respirar.  
- Boa noite, Emmiot! – cumprimentou. – Não sabia que era você _o convidado_ – deu ênfase à palavra enquanto fitava Ashton, que estava no corredor olhando os dois.  
- Acredite, eu garanto que se ela soubesse que o convidado era você não ficaria irritada desta forma – disse Ashton rindo e indo até a porta.

- Ah, mas como você é _conveniente_, Ash! - Paris sorriu nervosamente. - Entre, Emmiot – disse rapidamente tentando mudar de assunto. O rapaz sorriu, então foi conduzido até a sala de visitas.  
- Eu vou chamar o Fred – disse Paris.  
- Pode deixar que eu o chamo – interrompeu Ashton. – Fique fazendo sala para o nosso _convidado_ – levantou as sobrancelhas e subiu as escadas.  
Cinco minutos se passaram. Ashton ainda não voltara. Paris e Emmiot estavam em profundo silêncio, era possível ouvir apenas dois sons: a respiração dos dois e o fogo crepitando na lareira da sala. Emmiot estava envergonhado, pois tinha certeza de que Fred tinha contado a Paris os comentários que ele fez; e Paris estava envergonhada porque tinha certeza que Emmiot sabia que Fred lhe havia contado sobre os comentários.  
- Ahn – Emmiot resolvera quebrar o silêncio, - Ashton me disse que você faria o jantar.  
- Sim, fui eu que fiz – a garota respondeu um pouco envergonhada.  
- Disse que adora sua comida, e que você cozinha muito bem.  
- Você conhece meu irmão tão bem quanto eu... Ele adora tudo o que faço.  
- É... Ele adora tudo o que sua _"baixinha"_ faz – disse Emmiot sorrindo. Paris ficou ainda mais embaraçada à menção do _"baixinha"_.  
Frederick e Ashton finalmente apareceram, sentaram-se e os quatro conversaram durante um bom tempo; até que o assunto se virou para Paris. Diziam como ela jogava quadribol tão bem, como crescera nesses últimos meses – era uma das coisas que Paris mais odiava: "ah como você cresceu, querida!".  
- Aliás, Emmiot – começou Frederick, - Paris ficou muito feliz com os comentários que você fez.  
- Radiante, eu diria! – ajudou Ashton. – Com _todos_ os comentários.  
Paris, que já tinha voltado a sua cor normal, ruborizou.

- Ah, eu vou pôr a mesa – disse apressadamente.  
- Peça para um dos elfos fazer isto! – disse Frederick.  
- Não, pode deixar, eu mesma faço.  
- Quer ajuda? – ofereceu Emmiot, levantando-se.  
- Obrigada, mas não é pre...  
- É claro que ela quer! – interrompeu Ashton, como se isto fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Paris sorriu e foi para a sala de jantar, acompanhada por Emmiot.

Kisy, a elfa, trouxe a prataria, quatro taças de cristal e a comida, em seguida retirou-se, por ordem de Paris. A garota começou a arrumar a mesa do jantar.  
_"Porque ele não diz nada?! Vai ficar aí parado me encarando?! Bah, mas que idiota!"_, ela pensou olhando disfarçadamente para Emmiot.

"_Ela é tão delicada. E ela mudou tanto, nem parece mais a menina que conheci há 10 anos atrás que me tratava como um de seus irmãos... Ela está linda!"_, Emmiot disse mentalmente enquanto fitava Paris ajeitando uma madeixa do cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seu rosto.

- Emmiot – disse Paris trazendo o rapaz de volta dos seus pensamentos, - você pode ir arrumando as taças enquanto eu arrumo os talheres?! – ele sorriu e assentiu. – Obrigada.  
_"Por Merlin, isso aí não aprendeu nem a ter educação e dizer 'sim, Paris' 'não, Paris', 'vá à merda, Paris, faça você mesma!'. Grrrr. Bah! Mas que homem, huh?!"_, pensou irritada.  
_"Idiota! Diz alguma coisa... O que ela vai pensar se você só ficar aí mudo! Vai ficar com frescura simplesmente por causa de um comentário?!"_. Por fim, Emmiot resolvera dizer alguma coisa... Não sabia o quê, mas achou que qualquer coisa serviria.  
- Então, Paris, como vai a escola? – perguntou, e automaticamente pensou que não era uma boa pergunta.

"_Urgh, palhaço! Você estava melhor de boca fechada"_, indignou-se Paris.

- Bem... As matérias não são assim tão complicadas como meus irmãos falavam. E finalmente os professores resolveram parar de falar dos N.I.E.M.'s, isso já estava me enchendo – disse de forma que parecia estar vendo os professores à sua frente falando sobre os exames. – Emmiot... – ela disse mudando completamente o tom de sua voz e a expressão em seu rosto; agora estava séria e intrigada. – O que vocês fizeram com os alunos seqüestrados?

Por um instante Emmiot hesitou. Não deveria sair por aí contando os planos dos Comensais para qualquer um, mas por outro lado, Paris já sabia alguma parte do plano, e ela era uma das – pouquíssimas – pessoas que gozavam de sua confiança, então não viu mal algum em contar isso a ela.  
- Por enquanto nada que os prejudique. Precisamos deles intactos para seguir com o plano adiante – então foi interrompido por Frederick e Ashton que apareceram na sala de jantar.  
- Está tudo pronto?! – perguntou Frederick – Estou morrendo de fome.  
Paris assentiu. Tinham acabado de arrumar a mesa.  
Então se sentaram e finalmente iriam jantar. Depois de fartos com o jantar e a sobremesa, seguiram novamente para a sala de visitas e lá ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo. Até que o sono bateu e decidiram subir para os seus quartos – os quartos da Mansão McPearson ficavam no segundo andar.  
Paris estava deitada em sua cama, com o pensamento longe. Talvez não tão longe assim, seu pensamento estava a poucos metros, em um dos quartos reservados para hóspedes.  
_"Digo... Ele me conhece há uns 10 anos, mas o que há de mau nisso?! Afinal, as pessoas crescem... E é comum que se sintam atraídas. E saber o que ele pensa sobre mim me deixou feliz, feliz até demais, eu diria. Claro, não estou dizendo que sou apaixonada por ele, porque não sou, mas realmente fiquei feliz demais ao saber o que ele pensa sobre mim, e isso é estranho! Porque eu não fico tão feliz assim quando outra pessoa diz que sou bonita... O que é o caso do Draco, por exemplo... Argh! E porque você tem sempre que lembrar desse infeliz e estragar os bons pensamentos?"._  
Precisava parar de pensar nisso, então decidiu tomar um chá e ir para a sala de Astronomia; sempre que queria ficar sozinha e relaxada ia até lá. Ficava no terceiro andar, em cima da biblioteca. Bill McPearson sempre fora fascinado por Astronomia, por isso mandou construir uma sala com livros, telescópio e tudo o mais... Paris não era tão fã assim do assunto, mas depois de seu quarto e da biblioteca, era o lugar da casa que ela mais adorava. Fred e Ash achavam de extremo absurdo que Paris passasse por pouco nos exames de Astronomia da escola, sendo que tinha todo o material preciso ali, em casa. Ela chamou Kisy e disse que levasse o chá até a sala.

Emmiot acordou com sede. Estava descendo as escadas quando esbarrou em algo pequeno; era Kisy, carregava a bandeja com o chá de Paris, a mesma bandeja que, ao encontrão com Emmiot, deixou cair no chão. Porém Kisy foi rápida, e com o estalar do dedo evitou que o barulho ecoasse pela casa acordando os outros.

- O que está fazendo andando por aí há esta hora, elfo? – brandiu Emmiot.  
- Perdoe Kisy, senhor McDermitt, por favor. Kisy não fez por mal, não senhor. A menina McPearson pediu que Kisy levasse seu chá até a sala de Astronomia, onde ela está, e Kisy estava obedecendo.  
- Insinua que a culpa foi minha? – perguntou Emmiot, apesar de saber de quem realmente fora a culpa, não ia submeter-se a dizer isso a um elfo-doméstico, seria o cúmulo.

- De forma alguma senhor, a culpa é toda da Kisy. Elfo burro. Foi a Kisy atrapalhada que não avisou quando viu que o senhor estava vindo em sua direção. Perdoe-me senhor e, por favor, não conte para menina McPearson, ela irá castigar Kisy.  
- Castigar? Era o que você merecia, elfo. Porém não irei perder meu tempo dizendo isto a Paris. Volte para a cozinha e, quando voltar traga outro chá, irei acompanhar a srta. McPearson.  
- Então o senhor também estará na sala de Astronomia do senhor William? – perguntou Kisy.  
- Não, criatura – respondeu Emmiot estupidamente, - irei acompanhá-la enquanto estou no banheiro! – e saiu pisando firme na direção das escadas que levavam ao terceiro andar da mansão.  
Em seguida Kisy desceu para a cozinha e foi preparar mais chá.

Emmiot chegou na biblioteca; olhou a sua volta até que achou a portinhola que levava à sala de Astronomia. Uma porta preta, de madeira, talhada detalhadamente com o brasão da família McPearson – uma varinha e uma serpente, entrelaçadas, e uma estrela prateada no topo. A porta não tinha maçaneta, porém, Emmiot sabia como se entrava. Empunhou a varinha – mesmo estando de pijama carregava sua varinha, afinal, nunca se sabe à que hora iremos precisar nos defender ou atacar – e sussurrou:  
- _Serpens_! – e com um _"click"_ a portinhola abriu-se e cresceu, possibilitando que Emmiot passasse por ela. Subiu a escada em caracol o mais silenciosamente possível, mas não foi tão sigiloso assim, não a ponto que Paris não ouvisse os passos.  
- Ash? – Ela perguntou desconfiada. Ninguém respondeu. – Fred? – nada, então ela empunhou sua varinha; assim como Emmiot, Paris sempre anda com sua varinha, é tão paranóica com isso que, quando dorme, a varinha fica embaixo de seu travesseiro.  
Escondeu-se atrás de uma pilha enorme de livros e esperou que a pessoa ficasse à sua vista. Emmiot chegou ao topo das escadas, olhou para a sala e não avistou Paris, então entrou, talvez ela estivesse procurando algum livro em outra parte da sala, pensou, afinal, o lugar não era tão pequeno assim.  
- _Estupefaça_! – a garota gritou, apontando a varinha para Emmiot, que voou e caiu estuporado sobre outra pilha de livros. – Oh, Merlin! Emmiot? – ela disse, reconhecendo o rapaz. – _Enervate_! Oh, por que não avisou que era você, idiota?! Você está bem?  
O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, piscou os olhos e tateou o chão, tentando se levantar. Paris segurou seu braço e o ajudou.  
- Ah, Emmiot, me desculpe – ela disse preocupada.  
- Não precisa desculpar-se, está tudo bem. Deveria ter avisado que era eu.  
- É claro que deveria! Eu quase lhe lanço uma Maldição Imperdoável, mas pensei que poderia ser um dos meus irmãos brincando, então achei melhor não.  
- Uma maldição imperdoável? – ele disse, sarcástico. – E, por acaso, sabe lançar uma?  
- É óbvio que sim. Pensa que sou uma Lufa-Lufa ou o quê? Tsc.  
- Mas sabe lançar direito?  
- Sei lançar até melhor do que você, se duvidar! Pra ser sincera, eu aprendi a lançar todas as maldições com a mais pura perfeição!  
- E com quem aprendeu?  
- Ah, está interessado agora, é? Enfim... Não é da sua conta – disse com firmeza.  
- Se você diz – riu-se Emmiot. Não duvidava da capacidade da garota, porém achou difícil que ela já soubesse lançar, tão perfeitamente assim, as famosas e temidas maldições imperdoáveis.  
Passado algum tempo – em que Paris ensinava Emmiot a fazer algumas previsões através das estrelas, – Kisy chegou trazendo as duas xícaras de chá.  
- Oh, mas aonde foi fazer esse chá? – perguntou Paris com a voz irritada. – Na Pensilvânia?! Porque demorou tanto?  
- Perdão, Srta. McPearson, mas encontrei o senhor McDermitt no caminho e ele pediu que Kisy voltasse à cozinha e preparasse outro chá. Kisy trouxesse o chá para o senhor acompanhá-la.  
- Deixe a bandeja aí em cima da mesa e suma da minha frente! Antes que resolva mostrar para Emmiot como sei lançar uma maldição perfeitamente.  
- Com licença, Srta. McPearson – fez uma reverência, e retirou-se.  
- Elfo infernal – resmungou Paris, enquanto pegava sua xícara de chá e ia sentar-se no sofá perto de uma das janelas. Emmiot fez o mesmo.  
- Emmiot... – disse Paris, se ajeitando no sofá para sentar de frente para o rapaz. – Vou falar sem fazer rodeios, okie? O que meus irmãos disseram é verdade? – ela perguntou ficando séria.  
- Sobre o quê? – ele perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de chá. Obviamente ele sabia _"sobre o que"_ ela estava falando.  
- Os comentários que fez sobre mim – disse, bebendo da xícara.  
Emmiot deu um longo gole em sua xícara.  
- O que eles lhe contaram? – perguntou.  
- Ora, você sabe o que eles contaram... Não me venha com essas!  
Fez uma pausa.  
- Sim, foi o que eu disse – respondeu finalmente.  
- Então, realmente me acha bonita? – ela perguntou.  
- Por que não acharia?!  
Paris sorriu.  
- E sobre sua reação? – perguntou Emmiot. – É verdade? Você ficou mesmo _radiante_ como seu irmão disse?  
- Eles são exageradamente exagerados... Não fique tão feliz assim, porque eu não reajo assim a qualquer comentário.

- Você não muda...

- E pra que preciso mudar? Não vejo precisão de mudar nada em mim, se quer mesmo saber...

- Humn. Modéstia nunca foi uma qualidade sua...

- Falando assim, ninguém diria que você é sonserino, Emmiot... McPearson é sinônimo de superioridade. Modéstia jamais será um defeito meu... Isso é coisa para pobres criaturas como os Weasleys, por exemplo.  
Emmiot sorriu e os dois se calaram. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos – que pareceram horas.

"_Tudo bem... Se esse idiota não toma atitude alguma, eu tomo!"_ ·- No que está pensando agora? – perguntou Paris, que não achou nada mais interessante para perguntar ao rapaz.  
- No que dizer a você – ele respondeu.  
Sorriu maliciosa, colocou a xícara de volta na mesa e disse:  
- Então por que, ao invés de pensar, não me beija?  
Emmiot ergueu as sobrancelhas, por fim mergulhou sua mão direita na nuca de Paris e com a esquerda a puxou para si, beijando-a. As línguas procuravam-se fervorosamente. Emmiot colocou sua mão esquerda por debaixo da blusa do pijama de Paris e estava acariciando sua barriga; a garota sentia alguns arrepios com a mão fria tocando seu corpo quente. Emmiot brincava passando o dedo indicador em volta do umbigo da garota. Paris o puxava para si, o abraçava, queria aquele beijo mais do que qualquer coisa, e há muito tinha vontade de que isto acontecesse.  
- _Hem-hem_! – eles ouviram alguém limpando a garganta e na mesma hora pararam de se beijar. Paris havia esquecido. Mas, um pouco à direita da janela estava um belo quadro da família: Bill, Margareth, Ashton, Frederick, Gregory e ela – ainda no colo de sua mãe, pis não passava de um bebê – na sala de visitas da Mansão McPearson.  
- Oh, Merlin, desculpe-me papai – a garota disse envergonhada.  
- Tudo bem – disse Bill, desgostoso. - Que não se repita. Olá, Emmiot! – disse fitando o rapaz.  
- Senhor McPearson – ele cumprimentou desconcertado.  
- Ah, venha – disse Paris puxando Emmiot pelo braço. Então os dois saíram da sala. Ela não parou e não disse nada até chegarem na porta de seu quarto. Emmiot olhava do quarto para Paris.

- Ora, não seja ridículo, Emmiot – ela disse revirando os olhos, - não vou arrastá-lo para o meu quarto.  
- Então o quê? – ele perguntou desolado.  
- Então o quê? Ora, é óbvio, não? Eu vou dormir... Boa noite! – disse simplesmente, deu um beijo rápido no rapaz e entrou para o seu quarto, batendo a porta na cara de Emmiot.  
_"Boa noite? Bah! Não vai nem me dizer alguma coisa?! Fazer algum comentário?! Ahhh, onde já se viu! Então pra que essa pressa toda de me arrastar até aqui?",_ ele resmungava mentalmente enquanto ia para o seu quarto.  
Paris deitou-se na cama e sorriu. _"Ele beija bem, diga-se de passagem..."_, pensou rindo. _"Melhor que Draco?"_, uma voz ecoou em sua cabeça. _"Argh! Será que eu não posso ter UM pensamento sem ser atormentada?"_, respondeu, virando na cama e puxando o edredom até a cintura.

**N/A:**

Perdão pela demora da atualização da fic. Mas, realmente não estou conseguindo conectar todos os dias.

Okie. Não me cruciem... D/G está por vir xD. Já basta meu-outro-eu me lançando maldições o tempo todo por não atualizar e por não fazer as coisas acontecerem mais rápidas... Apenas tenham um pouquinho mais de paciência, okie!?

Ah, _Serpens_ é o nome de uma Constelação Estelar. Pois é. Eu queria que tivesse uma portinha secreta com uma senha desse tipo e tal, e já que era sala de Astronomia... Deu nisso xP.

Perdão² pelo título ridículo, mas não consegui pensar em outro TT. Título nada-a-ver-mor, eu sei. Os dois. Ia colocar A Sala de Astronomia ou qualquer coisa assim... Mas, achei isso muito –Enquanto isso, no lustre do Castelo...- Ééé. Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum sim, heuaheuahea. Se alguém tiver uma idéia legal de título, não hesite em me dizer, okie!? Rs.

Doumoarigatou pra todo mundooo. Porque eu amo receber reviews, hehe. O próximo capítulo, EU PROMETO, PROMETO que coloco até o dia 19.

Aliás, não esqueçam! Dia 18 tem POTTERCON. Lálálá. Que feliz. Eu amo EPs xDD

Se alguém quiser me adicionar no MSN: Ou, se quiserem mandar e-mails, mandem para , porque eu não verifico a caixa de entrada do Hotmail xP. Não, e-mail demais pra cabeça, rs. Só do Fotolog têm uns 400 por dia TT... O outro, eu verifico que palavra mais estranha o.O pelo menos três vezes por semana ;)

kata kata


	8. Capítulo Oito Aposta e Ciúmes

**Capítulo Oito – Aposta e Ciúmes**

Ela abriu os olhos. Tivera um sonho estranho onde Frederick se tornava um Comensal da Morte, mas ele era morto por um Auror: Harry Potter; e Paris queria vingança, acima de tudo, queria torturar Potter até a morte. Quando acordou, sentia um ódio tão profundo pelo "menino que sobreviveu", que se visse ele na sua frente, seria capaz de matá-lo.  
_"Esse infeliz me enche o saco até nos sonhos... Será possível, viu!.",_ pensou.  
Olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram mais de 9hs da manhã. _"Ashton deve estar tendo um acesso porque ainda não desci para tomar o café. Melhor me apressar". _Escovou os dentes, se trocou, penteou o cabelo e desceu para juntar-se aos outros.

- Finalmente! – exclamou Frederick ao ver Paris entrando na sala de visitas. – Estou morrendo de fome, e você sabe como Ashton é, só nos deixa tomar café se estivermos todos juntos.

- Fui dormir tarde... – explicou Paris.

- Emmiot também – disse Ashton com olhar malicioso. – E nem por isso demorou tanto para acordar.

- De qualquer jeito... Eu já acordei, certo? Então vamos comer.

---

Estava quase na hora do chá da tarde. Paris fazia biscoitos maravilhosos, e como Emmiot nunca os tinha comido, decidiu fazer esta tarde. Depois de pronto, os deixou no forno e foi chamar Draco para tomar chá com eles... Ela sabia que o garoto adorava os biscoitos que fazia.

---

Lúcio Malfoy não estava em casa. Tampouco Narcisa. _"Finalmente meu padrinho criou juízo e percebeu que era perigoso ficar por aqui"_, pensou, sinceramente, quando Rob, o elfo-doméstico, a avisou da ausência do Sr. e da Sra. Malfoy.

- Mas o menino Malfoy está em casa, senhorita. Está em seu quarto. Sim, está sim.  
Paris subiu para o quarto de Draco; ao chegar bateu à porta.

- O que você quer, criatura? – Draco berrou, irritado.

- Mas que educação, huh?

- Ah, Paris – disse Draco abrindo a porta e fazendo sinal para que ela entrasse. – Pensei que fosse um dos elfos.

- É tão agradável saber que você me confunde com um elfo-doméstico...

- Eu não estava te vendo, ora! – disse com a voz arrastada. – De qualquer forma, o que quer?

Paris riu.

- Você não muda nunca... Vim te chamar para tomar o chá da tarde na minha casa.

- Ah, eu não vou não... Não estou com vontade de sair de casa.

- Ora, vamos! Por favor, Draco! Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

- Tenho certeza de que você pode me contar isso aqui em casa... Se não, deixa pra outro dia, okay?

- Eu fiz biscoitos!

Draco a fitou.

- Quais biscoitos? Aqueles com gotas de chocolate?

- De baunilha com gotas de chocolate, alguns de chocolate puro... E enormes, do jeito que você gosta! – insistiu, apelativa.

- Então vamos logo! – disse agarrando o braço de Paris e a puxando para fora do quarto.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Como você é interesseiro, Malfoy! – disse fingindo indignação, porém, em certo ponto, realmente estava indignada. – Por amizade não vai, mas por biscoitos... Tsc!

- Ora, deixe de ser idiota, Paris! – riu-se. – Sabe que não é só pelos biscoitos que estou indo...

Paris o fitou, desconfiada.

- Eu sei que na sua casa também nunca falta cerveja amanteigada – acrescentou. – E nem quentão, chás, e--

- Cala essa boca antes que eu desista de te levar pra lá!

A garota sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para o teto, então seguiram para a Mansão McPearson.

---

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Ashton, quando Paris entrava na sala, onde a mesa do chá já estava posta. Então ele avistou Draco. – Ah, claro! Como vai? – cumprimentou sorrindo.  
Draco sorriu de volta... Avistou Emmiot e arrancou o sorriso do rosto.

- Porque não me avisou que ele estaria aqui? – murmurou do canto da boca para Paris.

- Deixe de besteiras, Draco. Além do mais, eles vão ficar aqui na sala, e nós vamos subir...

Depois que Kisy pegou duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e um prato com biscoitos, eles subiram.

- Olhem lá o que vão fazer, hein! – zombou Frederick.

- Há-há-há! – sorriu Paris, fingindo achar graça.

Quando chegaram no quarto ela colocou os biscoitos e as cervejas em cima de uma mesa de vidro, e largou-se no sofá. Draco fez o mesmo, mas antes pegou um dos biscoitos.

- Então, o que queria dizer? – perguntou.

- É sobre o Emmiot... E eu.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Nós... Nos beijamos ontem à noite – continuou, ignorando o gesto do garoto.

Draco engasgou.

- Vocês fizeram O QUÊ? – perguntou fitando Paris.

- Nos beijamos.

- Argh! Eu não acredito que fez isso, Paris. Em pensar que eu te respeitava – suspirou.

- Ah, Draco, você sabe que eu queria isso há algum tempo! – justificou a garota.

- Ainda assim é um absurdo! Não devia ter feito isso.

- E por que não?

- Bem, porque... Er... Porque... Ora, não interessa porque, apenas não devia ter feito.

- Deixe de ser infantil, Draco... Vai me dizer que está com ciúmes?

- É óbvio que não estou com ciúmes! – bradou nervoso.

- Então por que isso? Eu me lembro muito bem que você não achou um absurdo quando eu te beijei durante as férias de Natal do ano passado.

- Ah, mas aquilo foi em circunstâncias completamente diferentes!

- Não foi por isso que deixou de ser um beijo. E pelo que me lembro você gostou! – acusou Paris.

- Sim, eu gostei mesmo, e o que tem demais nisso? Você também gostou!

- Se posso beijar você, porque não posso beijar Emmiot?

- Ora, eu não sou um... Um puto como Emmiot! Ele não sente nada por você, Paris, e você pode acabar se iludindo.

- Então você quis dizer que sente ou sentia algo por mim! É isso?

- Não foi o que eu disse... Eu sou seu amigo... Aquele beijo foi algo natural.

- Ah, porque é tão normal nos beijarmos, não é mesmo? – perguntou irônica.

- Eu só não quero que se iluda com McDermitt, é isso – respirou pesadamente, dando às costas á garota e pegando outro biscoito.

- É por isso que eu adoro você – disse Paris, rindo-se.

- Por quê? – perguntou, a olhando se fosse louca.

- Você age com um de meus irmãos... Sempre me protege.

- Alguém precisa fazer isso, não é... Porque você parece uma criança, isso sim!

Ela riu novamente e bebeu um pouco de cerveja amanteigada. Ficaram no quarto até anoitecer.

- Paris? – chamou Ashton batendo à porta do quarto da garota. – Narcisa está aqui!

Ela e Draco desceram.

- Boa noite! – cumprimentou Narcisa.

- Boa noite, mamãe! – Draco sorriu.

- Boa noite, Sra. Malfoy... Humn, Draco pode dormir aqui hoje? Por favor.

- E você sabe se eu quero dormir aqui?

- Como se você não quisesse ficar o tempo todo comigo, tsc!

- Ah, querida, porque você não dorme em nossa casa?

Paris olhou para Ashton.

- Por mim tudo bem – ele disse. Paris e Draco sorriram. – Mas fique para jantar, Narcisa.

- Oh, obrigada, Ashton. Eu vou aceitar o convite, desde que as aulas em Hogwarts começaram, eu estou almoçando e jantando só.

---

Depois do jantar, todos ficaram conversando na sala de visitas; até que Kisy, adentrou na sala com um pequeno pergaminho nas mãos.

- Com licença, Sr. McDermitt – disse baixinho. Emmiot virou-se para o elfo. – Uma pequena coruja deixou este bilhete para o senhor – e entregou o pedaço de papel a Emmiot.

- É de Bellatrix – disse Emmiot baixinho enquanto lia o pergaminho. – Tenho que ir embora. Reunião urgente.

Emmiot levantou-se e guardou o pergaminho dentro das vestes. Kisy foi buscar sua capa. Quando voltou, Emmiot a vestiu, despediu-se de todos e desaparatou.

- Bom, vamos? – disse Narcisa, olhando para Draco e Paris.

- Só um momento – disse Paris, - vou buscar minhas coisas...

- Que coisas? – perguntou Draco com uma expressão estranha – Você só vai dormir em casa.

- Cale a boca, Draco – pediu Paris. O garoto bufou e os outros riram.

Depois que Paris voltou, trazia seu pijama e algumas parafernálias – escova de dente, pente – incluindo sua varinha.

- Nunca se sabe quando irei precisar usá-la! – disse, vendo que Draco abrira a boca para dizer algo enquanto fitava a varinha.

- Então vamos! – disse Narcisa. – O jantar estava maravilhoso, Ashton, obrigada. Se me dão licença – disse saindo da sala.

- Boa noite! – disse Ashton. – E vocês dois aí... Juízo, hum?

- Claro, papai! – concordou Paris, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não se preocupe – disse Narcisa rindo, - eu cuido dos dois.

- Bom... Cuida enquanto estiverem à sua vista – riu-se Frederick. – Depois que forem para o quarto...

- Ora, cale a boca, sim? – disse Paris, que não estava mais achando graça.

---

- Vocês vão dormir no mesmo quarto? – perguntou Narcisa quando chegaram à Mansão.

- Sim, no meu quarto.

Narcisa os olhou como se dissesse para não fazerem nada "demais" lá dentro.

- A senhora realmente acha que eu vou fazer alguma coisa? – perguntou Paris, percebendo o olhar da mulher.

- O problema não é você, querida. Mas Draco... Eles não conseguem se controlar nesta idade, você sabe – riu-se Narcisa. Porém, uma risada nervosa, pouco convincente de que ela achara graça no que disse. – Confio em você para controlar meu filho, está bem?

Draco fitou sua mãe com uma expressão indignada e "arrastou" Paris escada acima para irem pro seu quarto.

- Está vendo só? – disse Paris rindo quando entraram no quarto de Draco. – Eu te controlo hoje, Malfoy!

- Claro... – Draco riu enquanto se jogava na enorme cama. – Aposto que nem você conseguiria se controlar se eu a provocasse, Paris... É inevitável!

- Tem certeza de que quer apostar? – perguntou maliciosa.

Paris caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado de Draco; seus olhos verdes grudados nos olhos cinzentos de Draco.

- O que está pensando em fazer? – perguntou Draco, abismado.

- Ora, não seja idiota – ela riu. – Você realmente acredita que eu iria fazer isso com você?

- Tsc... Medo de não resistir – disse desdenhoso.

- Mas tenho outra coisa a lhe propor. Uma aposta.

- Argh! Lá vem... Qual é a da vez?

- Bem... Você afirma que consegue seduzir qualquer garota, certo? – Draco assentiu, pomposo. – Ótimo. Vamos fazer esta aposta: eu escolho uma garota de Hogwarts e você têm de seduzi-la. Depois que voltarmos pra escola, você terá dois meses para conseguir fazer a garota cair de amores por você.

- Isso é fácil! Consigo em apenas uma semana... Mas, o que eu ganho com isso?

Paris ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Bem pensado... Você pode me pedir o que quiser.

- O que eu quiser? Qualquer coisa? – Paris assentiu. – Isso vai ser divertido.

- Dois meses! – ela acrescentou, sorrindo com o canto da boca. – E se você não conseguir, EU tenho o direito de pedir qualquer coisa pra você, certo?

Draco sorriu e confirmou.

- Pode ir se preparando, Paris... Sabe que tenho a mente um tanto fértil, e quando eu ganhar a aposta...

- Não se precipite, Malfoy... Não se precipite.

Ela foi para o banheiro trocar de roupa. Voltou com uma camisola de seda preta esverdeada. Draco a fitou...

_"Merlin! Ela está tão... Argh! Não pense nisso, Draco, não pense nisso!",_ martirizou-se mentalmente.

- Ora, Draco... – disse sorrindo maliciosa. – Controle-se, esqueceu? É difícil... Mas controle-se.

- Ah, claro! Além de tudo é convencida! – bufou.

Draco andou até o guarda-roupa, pegou um pijama azul petróleo e seguiu para o banheiro; voltou minutos depois trajando seu pijama que, assim como Paris percebeu, o deixava com ar sexy. _"Não, não... Apenas bonitinho! Pensando bem... Nem isso!", _disse para si mesma.

- Porque está me olhando assim? – perguntou Draco de repente.

Paris ergueu a sobrancelha direita, agarrou um travesseiro e o jogou no rosto de Malfoy.

- Você não cresce, não é? – disse se recompondo enquanto pegava o travesseiro no chão e ia sentar-se ao lado de Paris.

- É você que amadurece rápido demais, eu diria. Na verdade, você nunca foi criança, Draco...

- Em compensação você é até hoje, não é?

- Eu estou falando sério, sua besta! Você é estressado demais, precisa melhorar seu bom humor... Aliás, precisa _descobrí-lo_.

- Sou um Malfoy, não preciso ter bom humor – disse com a voz arrastada.

- Isso não justifica nada... Suas primas, Siryn e Panin, também são da família Malfoy. E nem por isso são tão mal humoradas como você.

- Mas elas não têm somente sangue Malfoy. Por exemplo, Panin tem sangue Blanchett também.

- E você tem sangue Black, idiota! Ou esqueceu que sua mãe é irmã da minha madrinha?

- Vamos mudar de assunto, huh? – disse Draco com a voz cansada e deitando na cama.

Paris deitou ao seu lado e ficou olhando para o garoto.

- O quê? – Draco perguntou.

- Nada! – ela respondeu simplesmente encolhendo os ombros.

- Então pare de me olhar!

Paris riu.

- É… Você não tem jeito, Draco!

Os dois ficaram deitados, lado a lado, em silêncio. Paris fitava o teto atentamente. Depois de o que pareceram 15 minutos, disse finalmente:

- Loony!

- Quem você está chamando disso? – perguntou Draco. – A única lunática aqui é você!

- Idiota... Loony Lovegood... É a garota que você terá dois meses para fazê-la se apaixonar...

* * *

**N/A:**

Hail xD

Okie dookie, me perdoem pela demora, mas eu mandei o capítulo para betar e não voltou até hoje, heuaheua. Então, vai sem betagem ? mesmo, como a maioria dos outros... Sorry³. Além do mais, tem umas duas semanas que eu tentei postar, mas acho que o não está indo muito com a minha cara uú. Depois eu fui pra praia, sem computador, nem nada, então... Já sabem, né.

Ééé, eu sei... Outro título ridículo, mas estou com pressa e não deu tempo de reler para mudar o nome, rs. Eu prometo que algum dia melhoro, heauheau.

Ah, obrigada pelas reviews xDDD. Feliz³, haha!

Outro sorry, porque não estava conseguindo editar os textos. Simplesmente não aparecia a previewxx. Well, hoje apareceu, espero que continue assim, hehe.

Loony Lovegood. Ééé. Porque eu achei "Di-Lua" simplesmente ridículo, portanto me recuso a usar isso. Quem quiser me chamar de poser por usar os nomes em inglês, à vontade, porque também não mudei "Bellatrix" e nem nada. Pel'mor de Merlim, né, vamos traduzir essas coisas direito... Além do mais, Bellatrix é o nome de uma constelação, a Lia não tinha o direito de mudá-lo, humpft.

Humn. E, como ainda estamos no ano novo, rs, FELIZ ANO NOVO pra todo muundooo, hehe xD.

AVISO:

Pra quem gosta de Anime/Manga!

Sábado e Domingo (15 e 16 de janeiro) vai ocorrer o evendo TRÍADE, aqui em São Paulo. O evento será realizado em dois palcos, para saber o horário referente ao palco e ao dia, visitem o site vejam a programação. O evento contará com estandes, concurso de cosplay, show de bandas japonesas, anime songs, apresentação de artes marciais, wordshop, etc. E o principal, pelo menos pra quem é fã de CdZ, como eu, hehe:

A PRESENÇA DOS DUBLADORES DO ANIME!

Whoa! Eu quase morri quando li isso, haha. Os confirmados são os dubladores dos cinco Cavaleiros de Bronze, Hyoga de Cisne whoa, amor meu, haha, Shiryu de Dragão, Seiya de Pégaso, Shum de Andrômeda e Ikki de Fênix, dublador de Saga e Kanon de Gêmeos eu amo o Kanon, lalala, Mu de Áries, Saori Kido aka Atena, rs, Blégh, Hilda de Polaris, Marin de Águia, Milo de Escorpião, Yo de Scylla, e a Fátima Noya, que dubla o Kiki e Makoto eu não sabia que era uma mulher que dublava o Kiki TT

--> link para ouvir o convite de Saga e Hilda para comparecer ao TRÍADE, hehe.

O evento será realizadona Faculdade Cantareira - Campus Belenzinho, que é situada à Rua Rua Marcos Arruda, 729, Belenzinho, São Paulo - SP.  
O Tríade disponibilizará ônibus gratuito aos participantes que vierem de metrô desembarcando da estação Belém. Confira os horários e itinerários:  
Estação Belém -> Faculdade Cantareira das 08 às 11h  
Faculdade Cantareira -> Estação Belém das 20 às 21:30h

Para mais ou 

O site "Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" (link abaixo) está realizando uma promoção:

"O sorteio será realizado no dia 16/01/2005, durante o evento **Tríade**. Para receber o prêmio, você precisa estar presente no evento pois, caso contrário, você será desclassificado do sorteio!

**PRÊMIOS:** Pacote de brindes contendo DVD Box dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (PlayArte), 1 par de ingressos para o filme Blade Trinity, 1 par de ingressos para o filme O Grito, 1 passaporte Playcenter, um pacote Fox Films com 1 Boné X-Men, 1 Mouse Pad X-Men, 1 Caneca da Liga Extraordinária, 1 camiseta Arquivo X, 1 boné Digimon, uma revista nº 9 Digimon e chaveiro dos Simpsons"

Para participar, você tem que se cadastrar no site "OS CAVALEIROS DO ZODÍACO" e depois clicar no link da promoção para se inscrever.

Ufa, acabei, hehe.

Beijos

Ginny.


	9. Capítulo Nove Visitas

**Capítulo Nove – Visitas.**

- Eu vou chamar minha mãe! – disse Draco.  
- Pra quê?  
- Precisamos levíla ao St. Mungo's. Você só pode estar doente.  
- Babaca! – disse Paris, dando um tapa no braço de Draco.  
- Você só pode estar doente se acha que vou ficar dois meses atrás daquela maluca! Não mesmo. Escolha outra.  
- Certo... Escolho outra. Mas você só terá essas duas opções!  
- E quem é a outra opção? – perguntou Draco, com medo da resposta.  
Paris sorriu triunfante.  
- Granger! Ou Weasley, você escolhe...  
Draco engasgou com a própria saliva e começou a tossir.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – ele concluiu.  
- Não... Não estou brincando... Tem de ser alguém que odeie você, Draco, outra qualquer seria fácil demais!  
Draco suspirou pesadamente.  
- Que seja a lunática!  
- Dois meses a partir do momento que voltarmos à escola! – disse sorrindo vitoriosa. – Boa noite! – e deu um beijo no rosto de Draco.  
- Boa noite... Boa noite – ele repetiu, indignado. – Só se for para você!  
- Oh! Não pensa em desistir assim tão fácil, não é?  
- Certamente não... Mas se prepare Paris. Aquela maluquinha cairá de amores por mim! E depois disso, ah, eu saberei dar o troco.  
- Claro, meu amor, com certeza – disse irônica.  
Então o rosto de Draco se clareou em satisfação.  
- O que está pensando? – perguntou Paris com receio.  
- Que seria justo se você entrasse na aposta – ele disse com satisfação.  
Paris o fitou pensando...  
- E como eu participaria?  
- Fazendo o mesmo que eu... Quer dizer, não exatamente o mesmo, obviamente... Eu escolho um garoto e você terá que fazê-lo se apaixonar por você.  
- Eu já sei quem vai escolher... Você é óbvio demais, Draco. Irá escolher o Potter!  
- Então, você topa?  
- Creio que não...  
- E por que não!  
- Porque não sou eu que saio por aí falando que sou linda, maravilhosa e que todos me querem... Não que eu não seja... Enfim, não preciso provar nada disso.  
- Está com medoé? De se apaixonar por Potter?  
- Não seja estúpido, Draco, você sabe que o que disse foi completamente ridículo e sem nexo. Apenas não vou participar da aposta, já que a mesma foi feita a você.  
Paris ajeitou-se na cama e se cobriu com um lençol.  
- Boa noite! – disse sorrindo para Draco.

_Ela corria furiosamente. Não, não podia ser verdade. A varinha estava firme em sua mão direita. Tropeçou várias vezes. Não enxergava direito; as lágrimas embaçavam sua vista. Malditas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Algumas pessoas tentavam paríla. Mas não adiantava. Paris corria decidida. Seus olhos expressavam tristeza e ao mesmo tempo esperança. "Ela só pode estar mentindo" pensava enquanto corria, "Tenho certeza de que Juliet está apenas fazendo uma brincadeira comigo"._

_Já não agüentava mais correr até que o viu, caído a alguns centímetros a sua frente... Correu e se abaixou perto do corpo._

_- Acorde, Frederick! Não podemos deixar que os aurores nos vençam, não é? Esqueceu o que você me disse? Eles não têm chances contra dois McPearson juntos. Vamos!  
Ela ouviu uma risada fria – porém percebeu que a pessoa forçava o riso.  
- Ele está morto, Paris! Eu o matei! – Potter estava parado encarando Paris. – Não imaginei que veria a famosa sonserina, fria e sem sentimentos, chorando.  
Paris enxugou as lágrimas e levantou o rosto. Seus olhos expressavam um misto de ódio, loucura e sede por vingança.  
- Tire meu nome de sua boca, seu mestiço imundo! – ela disse abruptamente. Sua voz tremia, tamanha era a fúria.  
- Oh! Você realmente está brava! Que bonitinha – disse, imitando ridiculamente a voz de um bebê.  
Paris crispou os olhos, levantou-se e parou na frente de Potter; apertava tanto a varinha em sua mão que foi praticamente um milagre essa não se partir.  
- Vamos, Paris! – Harry desdenhou. – Vamos ver do que é capaz! Nem seu irmão e nem seu namoradinho estão aqui para socorrê-la. Aliás, nem Malfoy apareceu correndo para te salvar.  
- Não preciso de ninguém para me socorrer, Potter. E você sabe muito bem disso!  
Potter não respondeu, ficou apenas fitando a mulher parada à sua frente.  
- Eu o matarei, Potter! A única coisa que você pode ter certeza nesta sua inútil, ridícula e miserável vidinhaé que eu o matarei.  
- Então por que não o faz agora, já que é tão corajosa? – ameaçou.  
- Antes você deve sofrer... Sofrer muito. Quem sabe até definhar.  
Eles ficaram em silêncio. O sangue de Paris borbulhava de ódio e ela perdeu completamente a paciência vendo aquele sorriso desdenhoso no rosto de Potter. Até que ela ouviu um grito e se distraiu. Siryn gritara a poucos metros de distância. Aproveitando a distração da mulher, Potter ergueu a varinha.  
- Sabia que a pegaria desprevenida! – disse.  
Paris não entendeu porquê, talvez pelo susto, quem sabe, mas acabou por largar a varinha.  
- Avada Kedavra! – ouviu alguém dizer... Sentiu uma dor agonizante. Gritou e caiu no chão._

- PARIS! Acorde, Paris, acorde! – Draco dizia desesperado; estava praticamente em cima dela.  
A garota abriu os olhos; sua cabeça latejava. Suava frio e seu rosto expressava dor e susto. Lembrando-se do que aconteceu, passou a mão por seu corpo e depois passou os dedos no rosto de Draco, para certificar-se se estava viva ou não, certificar-se de que realmente estava ali.  
Ela sentou na cama, ainda suava e estava apavorada.  
- O que aconteceu? Você me assustou – disse Draco. – Estava tremendo na cama, suando e... Então você gritou.  
Os olhos de Paris lacrimejaram. _"Não chore, não chore, não chore!",_ repetia mentalmente, _"Você vai parecer uma garotinha fraca!"_. Ela soluçou e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto; uma lágrima que se apressou em limpar.  
- Tudo bem – disse Draco –, pode chorar. Não vou te amolar.  
_"Não, Paris. Não chore!",_ dizia a si mesma... _"Não seja fraca e ridícula como uma garotinha! Não chore!"_. Mas era tarde; quando deu por si mesma, percebeu que as lágrimas rolavam livremente por seu rosto.  
Draco fez com que a garota descesse com ele até a cozinha para beber um copo d'água, ou uma xícara de ch� algo que a acalmasse. Logo que chegaram, Draco acordou os elfos-domésticos e ordenou que preparassem um chá calmante para os dois, enquanto esperavam na sala de visitas.  
- Você já está melhor? – perguntou preocupado. A garota assentiu. – O que aconteceu? Sonhou novamente com sua mãe?  
- Não... Desta vez foi diferente. Sonhei com Frederick... Siryn... E Potter – disse pausadamente.  
- Frederick, Siryn e... Potter? – disse o último nome com desprezo, porém estava intrigado.  
- Sr. Malfoy? – chamou Rob, entrando na sala segurando uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá fumegante nas mãos.  
Draco fez sinal para que o elfo colocasse a bandeja na mesa de centro e saísse. Pegou sua xícara e entregou uma para Paris, então a garota narrou seu sonho.  
- Mas, foi Potter que lançou o feitiço? E o "Avada Kedavra" atingiu você ou foi outro feitiço? – perguntou confuso.  
- Eu não sei – ela respondeu. – Não parecia a voz de Potter. Porém a única pessoa que vi com a varinha erguida perto de mim era ele. Mas não consegui distinguir nada, foi rápido demais. Eu senti uma dor terrível e caí no chão.  
- Estranho... Pergunte a Frederick sobre o sonho, não é ele que entende dessas coisas?  
- Sim... Mas não quero preocupílo. É a segunda vez que tenho este sonho... Acho melhor não contar nada pra ele.  
Draco lançou um olhar desaprovador a Paris.  
- Draco, não conte nada para Frederick, estou falando sério. Prometa-me! – então Draco assentiu, mesmo a contragosto.  
Eles ficaram ali até terminarem de beber o chá e rumaram novamente para o quarto. Deitaram-se um de frente para o outro; então Paris fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Draco tinha perdido o sono e ainda tentava entender o sonho de Paris. O louro esqueceu seus pensamentos e fitou Paris, que adormecera rápido.

"_Porque me desespero tanto quando acontecesse algo com ela? Por mais que aconteça algo bobo, como um pesadelo... Não pode ser isso. Não... Ela é como uma irmã",_ pensava. _"Ela tem o rosto tão bonito... Como um desenho... Feito à mão..." /I _ele a fitava com carinho. De repente sentiu uma imensa vontade de acariciar o rosto de Paris e de abraçíla. _"Não, melhor não... Você não pode e nem deve pensar em Paris desta forma!"_, martirizou-se mentalmente.

-

- Draco? – ele ouviu alguém chamar.  
Abriu os olhos e viu que Paris estava praticamente em cima dele tentando acordílo. Ela já estava vestida e com os cabelos molhados.  
- Vamos Draco, levante! Já amanheceu – ela disse sorrindo e foi abrir a janela.  
A claridade invadiu o quarto de Draco e banhou seu rosto, forçando-o a proteger os olhos com as mãos. Draco nem ao menos tinha dado conta de que dormiu, e não se lembrou de forma alguma em que momento da madrugada isto acontecera.  
- Você... – ele hesitou, mas optou por perguntar – Você está melhor?  
Paris já tinha voltado até a cama e estava sentada ao lado de Draco.  
- Sim, estou. Obrigada por ter me escutado ontem e... – ela sorriu docilmente; não completou a frase, porém não era preciso.  
- Tudo bem... Afinal, somos amigos, huh? – ele disse sorrindo.  
- Irmãos – ela acrescentou, sorrindo.  
_"Isso mesmo... Irmãos",_ Draco repetiu mentalmente... Perdeu-se em pensamentos, mas logo foi trazido de volta por um travesseiro que acertou seu rosto. Levantou os olhos e viu Paris rindo parada na frente da cama.  
- Você não muda – disse.  
- E nem você – ela concluiu. – Ande logo! Vamos descer para tomar café.

-

- Dormiram bem? – perguntou Narcisa Malfoy quando Draco e Paris juntaram-se a ela pra tomar o café da manhã.  
- Sim, muito bem – respondeu Paris sem olhar para Draco, pois sabia que o garoto desaprovava com o olhar.  
Ótimo – sorriu Narcisa. – A coruja que entregou a correspondência hoje deixou isto pra você, Draco – e entregou a ele um envelope pardo, com o brasão de Hogwarts. – E também um para você, Paris.  
Draco abriu a carta e leu; depois a amassou e deu para Rob jogar no lixo.  
- O que tem tanta importância assim? – perguntou Narcisa, irônica.

- Bah! McGonagall avisando que iremos voltar a Hogwarts dia 18.  
- De novembro? – perguntou Paris. Em seguida, deu sua carta para o elfo jogar fora, afinal, era igual à do garoto.  
- Obviamente – respondeu Draco. – É uma pena...  
- Ora Draco, não diga bobagens – advertiu Narcisa- você tem que estudar. Agora, vamos esquecer isso e tomar o café antes que esfrie.  
- Tem matérias completamente inúteis em Hogwarts – Draco continuou resmungando.  
- Por exemplo? – perguntou Narcisa, erguendo a sobrancelha.  
- Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinhação, Estudo dos Trouxas...  
- Você não faz Estudo dos Trouxas – interrompeu Paris.  
- Não é por isso que deixa de ser uma matéria inútil – ele bufou. Paris e Narcisa riram. – Me respondam uma coisa... É fato que serei um Comensal da Morte, fato que irei trabalhar no Ministério, e qual a utilidade de saber tratar as criaturas mágicas?  
- Nunca se sabe, Draco – disse Narcisa , nunca se sabe. Talvez precise disso algum dia.  
Ele ainda resmungou algo, porém foi inaudível.  
- Depois que tomarmos café – disse Narcisa- eu preciso sair. Vou ao Ministério da Magia, Fudge me irrita com essas bobeiras.

- O que ele quer? – perguntou Paris.  
- Revistar a Mansão novamente. Mas não vou permitir essa invasão de privacidadeé um completo absurdo.  
Depois que Narcisa saiu, Paris e Draco ficaram conversando nos jardins da Mansão.  
Narcisa voltou tarde, quase na hora do chá.  
- Como foi no Ministério? – perguntou Draco à sua mãe.  
- Mais turbulento do que eu esperava – respondeu cansada. – Como não dei permissão para revistarem a mansão, me fizeram inúmeras perguntas, sobre seu pai, sobre a mansão, até sobre seus estudos em Hogwarts, por incrível que pareça. Muitas das perguntas que me fizeram, não entendi o sentido, mas apenas respondi.  
Ficaram conversando durante algum tempo. Depois que tomaram o chá da tarde, Paris e Draco resolveram sair para voar. A garota passou rapidamente em casa para pegar sua vassoura e se agasalhar, aproveitando para levar suas coisas de volta.  
- Você tem poucos dias para pensar em como vai fazer a Lovegood cair de amores por você – disse quando saíram da Mansão.  
- Ora, isso vai ser fácil, Paris, não se preocupe.  
É o que veremos – ela disse dando um impulso para a vassoura subir no ar. Draco fez o mesmo.  
Voaram durante algum tempo; apostavam corridas, treinavam manobras ou apenas voavam, lado a lado, conversando.  
- Hey! Paris? – chamou Ashton lá de baixo. – Desça aqui!  
Ela virou a vassoura e desceu até o irmão.  
- Vá tomar banho e se trocar, temos uma surpresa pra você.  
A garota olhou desconfiada pra o irmão, mas aceitou o que ele disse. Despediu-se de Draco e foi para casa.

-

- Vamos a algum lugar? – perguntou Paris ao irmão quando entrava em casa.  
- Na verdade, eu não sei – ele respondeu. – Mas acho que sim.  
- Como não sabe? – ela perguntou indignada.  
- Apenas vá tomar seu banho... Depois aviso se vamos ou não sair.  
Paris revirou os olhos. Subiu as escadas diretamente para seu quarto; guardou a vassoura no closet e foi para o banheiro. Ao entrar encontrou seu banho – de espuma – pronto. _I "Não tem só espuma para banho aqui" /I _, ela pensou enquanto cheirava o ar. _I "Bah, devem ter colocado óleos para banho... Ou algo assim. Esses elfos não sabem o que inventar para tentar agradar, tsc!" /I _. Despiu-se e entrou calmamente na banheira.  
_I Passada quase uma hora... /I _  
- PARIS? – berrou Frederick à porta do banheiro do quarto da garota. – Saia logo do banho!  
- Já estou saindo! – ela berrou de volta. – E quem deu permissão pra entrar no meu quarto, huh?  
- Ora, não enche – resmungou Frederick revirando os olhos. – E Ashton mandou avisíla que vamos jantar fora! Disse para você colocar um vestido... Algo formal.  
- Entendi! Agora saia e diga que eu já estou indo!  
Paris saiu do banho e foi se trocar. Optou por um vestido prateado que havia ganhado de seu irmão mais velho, Gregory, no natal do ano passado. Era um vestido tomara-que-caia, feito de um pano liso e macio. Muito delicado, e bonito também. Calçou uma sandália preta de tiras finas que ganhara de seu pai. E apenas prendeu um pouco do cabelo.

-

- Estou pronta! – disse, entrando na sala de visitas e encontrando seus dois irmãos vestidos formalmente, muito elegantes, sentados no sofá.  
Frederick usava um terno preto, com uma camisa creme. Ashton vestia um terno azul petróleo e uma camisa em tom azul mais claro.  
- Posso saber aonde vamos? – perguntou Paris.

- Jantar fora! – respondeu Ashton pondo-se de pé.

- Alguma ocasião especial que eu não me lembrei? – ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não se esqueceu de nada. Mas, ainda assimé uma ocasião especial.

- Agora – interrompeu Frederick – chega de perguntas e vamos indo, huh?  
Ao saírem, Paris avistou um Rolls Royce azul marinho, parado no portão da Mansão McPearson. Reconheceu ser o carro de seu pai. Bill costumava fazer visitas ao povoado trouxa, não por prazer, obviamente, mas por negócios. Como achara o metrô um meio de transporte completamente desagradável, optou por comprar um carro, ao menos não se daria o desgosto de andar perto de trouxas. Havia um homem no banco dianteiro. Por um instante, Paris criou esperanças de que fosse seu pai, mas, ao apurar a vista, reconheceu ser apenas Malcon; o motorista particular da família McPearson, porém não morava na mansão assim como os outros criados – elfos-domésticos na sua grande maioria, e uma mulher que cuidava do jardim, – ele só aparecia quando era chamado, o que Paris achava ótimo, já que o homem descarado – e pervertido – dava em cima da garota. Ela não se atrevia a ficar sozinha com o motorista, _I "Sabe-se lá o que ele pode tentar..." /I _, pensava.  
- Ande, Paris! – chamou Frederick. – Ou vamos nos atrasar ainda mais!  
A garota correu e entrou no carro, seguida por Ashton, então eles partiram.  
- Vamos jantar em qual restaurante? – ela perguntou curiosa.  
- Restaurante bruxo – respondeu Ashton.  
- Não seria um dos restaurantes de Hogsmeade, não é? – indagou um pouco enojada. – Quero dizer, os "restaurantes" daquele povoado não são lá essas coisas...  
- Não é em Hogsmeade... E sim em Londres... E não precisa fazer essa cara – acrescentou ao ver a expressão de desprezo da irmã. – É um restaurante bruxo, como já lhe disse, não há trouxa algum por lá.  
- E como tem tanta certeza disso?  
- O local é enfeitiçado para somente bruxos conseguirem enxergar.  
- Então, porque temos que ir de carro, não podemos simplesmente aparatar?  
- Não, não podemos, Paris, e me faça um favor! – pediu Frederick. – Cale a boca... Chega de perguntas, ok?  
A garota bufou e fechou a cara._  
_Passados vinte minutos, o carro parou em frente a um belo estabelecimento.  
Ao entrar, Paris não pôde não notar a beleza extraordinária do local.

- Hey, Paris! – murmurou Ashton. – Feche seus olhos... E não se preocupe, eu a guiarei até a mesa.  
A garota fechou os olhos, intrigada, e Ashton, segurando sua mão direita, a guiou até uma mesa onde dois homens – um jovem e bonito, o outro era um senhor, porém muito elegante e charmoso – estavam sentados sorrindo.  
- Abra os olhos! – disse Ashton soltando a mão da irmã.  
Paris obedeceu, e ao fitar os dois homens sentados, ficou boquiaberta.  
- Gregory! Papai! – exclamou e foi logo abraçílos.  
- Como vai, criança? – perguntou Bill enquanto beijava sua filha.  
- Oh! Não creio que Paris seja uma criança, pai – disse Gregory sorrindo. – Olhe pra ela. Veja o mulherão que se tornou! Está linda como a mamãe.  
- A beleza é de família, huh? – acrescentou Frederick, jogando o cabelo para trás.  
Paris fitou Gregory e seus olhos lacrimejaram.  
- Estava com saudades! – disse, abraçando o irmão.  
- Ora, não chore, sim? – Gregory murmurou ao seu ouvido. – Fiquei muito tempo sem vê-la e agora que nos encontramos irá chorar? – disse, limpando as lágrimas do rosto da irmã.  
Paris soltou o irmão e o encarou. Sua boca formou-se em um lindo sorriso. Há muito não o via, já que o time da Irlanda andara muito ocupado com treinos, jogos e tudo mais.  
- Hey! – sorriu Gregory. – Parabéns por entrar para o time de quadribol da escola! Uma garota no time da Sonserina, inacreditável.  
- E falando em sonserina, porque o Draco não veio? – perguntou Bill.

- Porque não foi convidado – respondeu Paris, simplesmente.

- Deveriam tê-lo convidado, então. Uma vez que vocês dois não se desgrudam...

Paris sorriu. Também havia um certo tempo que não via o pai, levando em conta que, quando ela embarcou para Hogwarts, Bill tinha ido viajar dois dias antes.  
Todos se sentaram e logo pediram o jantar. Depois que jantaram – comida deliciosaótima bebida e, uma excepcional sobremesa – Bill pagou a conta e resolveram ir para casa.

Malcon, o motorista, os esperava do outro lado da rua. Quando estava entrando no carro, Bill avistou um trouxa morto a uns quatro metros do carro, em uma praça.

- Malcon? – disse, fitando o motorista.

- Bem, ele tentou roubar o carro, Sr. McPearson... – disse, encolhendo os ombros. Frederick abafou o riso.  
Quando chegaram em casa, Paris subiu, colocou sua camisola e desceu para conversar. Gregory, também de pijama, estava sentado no sofá conversando com Ashton e Frederick; Paris deitou no sofá onde Gregory estava, pousando a cabeça em seu colo.  
- Onde está o papai? – perguntou.  
- Foi dormir – disse Frederick. – Disse que está muito cansado da viagem. Afinal, pra fazer a surpresa para você ele não teve nem chance de vir em casa e descansar, foi direto para o restaurante com Gregory.  
- Hey! – ela disse sorrindo para Gregory. – Você vai ficar em casa até o natal?  
- Não... Não posso. Quando você voltar para Hogwarts, no dia 18, eu volto para Irlanda.  
- Como sabe que volto para Hogwarts dia 18?  
- Narcisa mandou uma carta ao papai avisando...  
- E se eu não estivesse em casa – ela começou com voz de quem está dando um sermão, – você viria pra cá e iria embora sem ao menos me ver! Tsc... Que irmão, viu!  
- Ora, não seja idiota, Paris. Eu vim porque sabia que você estava em casa. Papai recebeu uma carta de Narcisa avisando sobre o ataque à escola, e disse que vocês voltaram pra casa por uns tempos, então, depois que terminou o trabalho em Bruxelas, foi me visitar na Irlanda e perguntou se eu queria vir ver você.  
A garota sorriu.  
- E como estão as coisas na Irlanda? – perguntou Ashton.  
- Tudo bem... – Gregory, aparentemente, analisava seus pensamentos. – Estamos treinando muito. Foi praticamente um sacrilégio conseguir que o treinador me deixasse vir pra casa. Mas como eu era o único que não pegava "férias" há quase um ano, ele reconsiderou e acabou permitindo.  
- Ai dele se não permitisse! – disse Paris séria e convicta.  
- Claro! – debochou Frederick – O que você faria? – e riu.  
- Sou ótima em todos os tipos de feitiços e poções, se quer mesmo saber! – ela respondeu fingindo estar ofendida.  
- E como está Draco? – perguntou Gregory, sorrindo para Paris.  
- Bem – ela respondeu olhando desconfiada para o irmão. – Mas porque vocês estão tão interessados nele?  
- Ora! Ele não é seu "melhor amigo"? – riu-se.  
- Ah! Não me venha com essa também, Gregory! – ela exclamou, levantando do colo do irmão e encarando-o emburrada.  
- Eu estava só brincando, Paris! – ele disse ainda rindo. – Mesmo assim, ele realmente é seu melhor amigo, não é? Então...  
- Então o quê?  
- Então, você, sem dúvida, tem notícias dele, sabe como o garoto está.  
- Bah! Sei... Sei... – ela continuou resmungando durante algum tempo, mas foi inaudível.  
- Paris não quer mais o Draco, você está desinformado, Gregory! – riu-se Ashton.  
Paris abriu a boca para perguntar desde quando ela queria o Draco, mas Gregory foi mais rápido.  
- Verdade? E quem é o sortudo que vai apanhar se vier em casa enquanto eu estiver aqui? – perguntou, olhando de Paris para Ashton.  
- Emmiot... Lembra dele?  
- Emmiot McDermitt? – perguntou receoso.  
- O próprio! – disse Frederick olhando para Paris e rindo, a garota estava corada da cabeça aos pés.  
- Paris... – começou Gregory – Sinceramente, eu sei que Emmiot é amigo da família e tudo mais, porém não quero você de "casinhos" com ele.  
- E por quê não? – perguntou intrigada. – Quer dizer, não que eu realmente queira alguma coisa com ele !  
- Você sabe o porquê... Ele é um galinha! E não quero que você se machuque com isso.  
- Draco disse a mesma coisa – ela falou amargurada.  
- Isso porque ele sabe que Emmiot nunca quer nada além de sexo com as garotas que sai. Draco demonstrou ser um ótimo amigo.  
- Vocês e suas teorias! – ela resmungou.  
- Isso não é uma teoria, Parisé fato e você sabe disso.  
Sim, ela sabia que era um fato, mas não ia admitir.  
- Vamos mudar o assunto, sim? – pediu aos irmãos.  
Eles conversaram durante horas. Só foram dormir quando não agüentavam mais manter os olhos abertos. Além do mais, eles teriam tempo para conversar com Gregory até ele ir embora.

* * *

**N/A:**

Podem me xingar. Eu mereço. Mas o computador está uma po tão, tão, tão enorme, que me dá nos nervos olhar para ele. Muito lento. Com 987984121 de vírus. E todas as vezes que tentava enviar um caítulo novo, travava. O mesmo acontece com o Fotolog /filaxiagrrrl. Ódio³. But okey dockey, duck. Vou formatar essa porcaria. A fic está salva. E vou postar mais rápido, porque vou ter que usar mais o computador e a net xP. Ééé. Já tenho uma desculpa, comecei a fazer curso de web design

Okie. Chega. Tenho que ir dormir, porque tenho entrevista de emprego ainda hoje T-T.

kata kata

E domo arigatou pelas reviews ;)


	10. Capítulo Dez Lágrimas Inesperadas

**Capítulo Dez – Lágrimas Inesperadas**

Paris acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, desceu para tomar café e encontrou Gregory na sala de visitas despachando uma coruja.  
- Uma amiga mandou uma carta – disse olhando para Paris. – Apenas estou mandando resposta.  
- Uma amiga? – ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha direita.  
- É, uma amiga... Você não é amiga de Draco? – ele riu-se.  
- E como ela se chama? – tentou evitar o assunto de sempre, Draco + Paris namoro.  
- Bourbon... Giannine Bourbon.  
- Beleza de nome, hein...  
Gregory revirou os olhos nas órbitas e preferiu não responder o comentário.  
- Falando em amigos – ele começou como se a conversa fosse séria, – sobre Draco... Me responda com sinceridade.  
- Responder o quê? – perguntou com a voz arrastada.  
- Vocês dois são apenas amigos, realmente?  
- Sim... Sempre fomos amigos, não acho que agora isso mudaria.  
- Bom, sei que vocês sempre foram amigos, mas as pessoas crescem, Paris... E às vezes se sentem atraídas, sabe... E, bem, você cresceu – disse com tom de quem não queria acreditar nisso. – Cresceu e virou uma bela mulher. Não mulher, uma bela garota, eu diria. Draco também cresceu, e é um garoto charmoso. E não adianta me olhar assim, com cara de deboche, eu sei que você o acha muito bonito.  
- Daí pra eu querer algo com ele é longo passo, não acha? – disse indiferente.  
- Não, não acho – respondeu simplesmente. – Você fala muito dele, até nas cartas que manda pra mim, mesmo que ele não tenha a ver com o assunto, você sempre o coloca no meio e, às vezes, o passo pode não ser tão longo quanto pensa.  
- O que está insinuando?  
- Sabe o que quero dizer – disse dando uma piscadela.  
- Se acha que eu gosto do Draco se engana, Gregory DeLowe McPearson. Todos pensam que "temos um caso" apenas porque nossa amizade é… forte.  
- Também já tive muitas amigas, Paris, e acredite... Draco é homem, e é fato de que ele não quer só sua amizade.  
- Em primeiro lugar, ele não é como qualquer outro garoto, e me respeita muito, se quer saber... E se ele quisesse algo comigo tenho certeza que viria conversar. Ele é muito seguro de si e falaria isso sem relutância.  
- Não... Eu acho que ele não falaria. Por mais seguro de si que ele possa ser, não falaria com você até ter certeza de que você sente o mesmo por ele.  
- Bem, se é isso que ele espera, então, não irá falar nunca – respondeu convicta.  
- Você sabe o que acontece quando se vira o caldeirão de cabeça pra baixo!  
Paris o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida.

Nada, se ele estiver vazio...  
- Além do mais – ele continuou, ignorando a resposta da irmã – eu tenho certeza de que Draco seria bem melhor pra você do que McDermitt. Draco nunca brincaria com seus sentimentos, ele cresceu com você e lhe trata como se fossem irmãos, eu sei disso.  
- Exato! Somos como irmãos... E irmãos não se relacionam, você sabe disso, não é, Gregory? De qualquer forma, se o problema for esse, Emmiot também me viu cresce...  
- Sim, ele a viu crescer, porém não é tão presente na sua vida quanto Draco.  
- Mas poderia ser – ele disse encolhendo os ombros.  
- Não, você sabe que não poderia. McDermitt é um Comensal da Morte, vive escondido, não poderia lhe dar muita atenção. E Draco, bem, ele é seu vizinho e, além do mais, estuda com você.  
- Não necessariamente comigo.  
- Na mesma escola que você, e fora do horário de aulas você o vê o tempo todo – disse impaciente.  
- Sim, eu sei. Mas quando me tornar uma Comensal, eu vou poder passar mais tempo com Emmiot.  
- Vai mesmo? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.  
Não, ela sabia que não poderia. Ser Comensal não era apenas torturar e matar a mando do Lord das Trevas... Havia muita responsabilidade, e ela tinha plena consciência disso.  
- Ainda assim – ela tentou justificar, – não acho que seria capaz de me apaixonar por Draco... Seria estranho.  
- Estranho porquê?  
- Ah... Seria estranho beijá-lo... Sei lá.  
- Está apenas tentando arrumar uma desculpa, Paris, você sabe disso, pois até onde sei, vocês já se beijaram. Ou esqueceu que me contou?  
A garota ficou desconcertada e perdeu o argumento, por isso achou melhor se calar.  
Poucos minutos depois, Ashton, Frederick e Bill desceram; eles se sentaram juntos e os elfos-domésticos serviram o café da manhã.  
Paris fitava concentrada o seu copo de suco, mal tocara em seu café, enquanto os outros já estavam terminando.

Paris, é bom você começar a logo – mandou, Bill.  
- Desculpe, disse alguma coisa, papai? – disse distraída.  
- É claro que sim, disse que é bom você comer logo, menina.  
- Eu... Bem, eu não estou com fome, papai. Se o senhor permitir, eu posso me retirar?

Não tem minha permissão.

Por favor, eu posso comer no meu quarto?

Não, Paris, já disse que não pode – o rosto de Bill estava vermelho. – Gregory e eu viemos para casa para ver você, portanto, mostre ao menos que tem educação e tome café com todos nós.

Claro. Isso foi egoísta. Desculpe-me, papai – disse com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

Mesmo sendo contra sua vontade, a garota, terminou o café da manhã.

Pode subir agora! – informou, Bill.

Obrigada, papai. Com licença – disse levantando-se da mesa e subindo para o quarto.  
Ficou deitada em sua cama, pensando no que Gregory disse, e não viu a hora passar.  
- Ahn... Paris? – chamaram da porta deu seu quarto.  
- Quem é? – ela perguntou levantando-se.  
- Sou eu! Quem é? Que pergunta estúpida.  
_"Belo momento você escolher pra aparecer, seu infeliz!"_, ela apenas pensou, reconhecendo a voz.  
Andou até a porta e a abriu.  
- Olá – disse sorrindo fraco.  
- Você tem alguma coisa? – perguntou Draco, estranhando a expressão de Paris.  
- Tenho várias coisas... Muitas mesmo – ela respondeu em uma tentativa fracassada de fazer graça.  
Draco ergueu a sobrancelha, como que chamando a garota de idiota.

Não... Não tenho nada – ela resolveu dizer. – Por quê?  
- Não sei. Está com uma expressão... Diferente.  
- Eu estou bem, acredite...  
- Que seja – ele disse balançando a mão. – Vim te chamar pra caminhar um pouco.  
- Caminhar? Você nunca gostou de caminhar.  
- Eu sei... Mas hoje acordei com vontade de caminhar por aí... Vamos, o tempo está do jeito que você gosta – ele sorriu. – Frio... Com um sol fraco no céu.  
Paris o encarou e sorriu.  
- Então, você vai?  
Ela confirmou com a cabeça e foi se agasalhar melhor. Desceram minutos depois.  
- Aonde vão? – perguntou Gregory sorrindo.  
- Apenas caminhar – respondeu Draco encolhendo os ombros.  
- Oh, que romântico! – zombou Frederick.  
Gregory continuou sorrindo e encarando a irmã enquanto dava uma cotovelada em Frederick.  
- Isso doeu! – ele reclamou massageando o local em que foi acertado.  
- Essa era a intenção, Frederick...

Gregory, você pode avisar o papai, por favor? – pediu, receosa.

Não se preocupe, Paris, ele estava apenas estressado hoje de manhã. Podem ir – disse olhando para Paris e Draco.

– Mas voltem a tempo de almoçar, sim?  
Paris assentiu e os dois saíram.  
- Então... Pra que lado vamos? – ela perguntou quando passaram do portão.  
- Na direção do bosque – respondeu Draco, sorrindo. – Eu gosto daquele lugar.  
- Humn, é um lugar bonito...  
- Não é precisamente por isso que gosto, mas não importa... Vamos.  
O dia estava frio, com poucos raios de sol brilhando no céu. Eles caminharam bosque adentro. Ora conversavam... Ora ficavam mudos e apenas se olhavam... Até que pararam – depois de andar por quase quarenta minutos – onde havia um belo lago, algumas pedras e árvores altas... Eles sentaram-se em uma das pedras – que era grande o suficiente para caber os dois, lado a lado – e ficaram quietos.  
- Você quer me dizer ou perguntar algo? – Draco quebrou o silêncio.  
A garota ficou levemente rosada. Draco a conhecia o suficientemente bem para saber que ela queria contar alguma coisa.

_Quando me aproximei mal sabia o que falar_

_Nem vi você mudar_

_Nem vi você crescer, mas_

_Nunca te imaginei assim  
Como pode tudo mudar?_

_Num segundo, nem pensar_

_Não vou voltar atrás_

_Agora é assim que vai ser _

(Tudo Mudar – Charlie Brown Jr.)

Bem... É só que... – ela começou, desconcertada. – Eu... Eu queria saber se você seria capaz de... De gostar de mim – completou olhando firmemente para o lago.  
- No sentido de me apaixonar por você? – ele perguntou naturalmente.  
Paris balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
- Não que eu estivesse interessada em você ou algo assim – acrescentou rapidamente. – Eu apenas queria saber... Er... Sua opinião masculina, por assim dizer.  
- E desde quando se importa com isso ou se sente insegura em relação a garotos?

Apenas responda, pode ser?

Humn... Você é uma garota legal – disse achando que escolhera as palavras erradas. – E bonita também... Então, não vejo porquê um garoto não gostaria de você.  
Ela sorriu. Sentia-se mal... Não era normal ela ficar envergonhada quando conversava com Draco.  
- Mas... E você? – ela insistiu. – Você seria capaz?  
Draco a encarou, a confusão – ou compreensão? – expressada em seu rosto.  
- Bem... Acho que sim... Seria capaz de gostar de você, quem sabe. Mas, por que a pergunta?  
- Por nada – ela respondeu automaticamente.  
- Certeza que não tem mais nada a me dizer? – ele perguntou novamente.  
- Não... Tudo bem. Era apenas isso.  
Draco continuou fitando a garota por algum tempo. _"Ela está escondendo algo... Eu a conheço, tenho certeza de que está escondendo algo"._  
Ficaram ali, em silêncio, contemplando o lugar por mais trinta minutos. Trocavam poucos olhares, mesmo quando conversavam.  
- Acho melhor voltarmos... – sugeriu Draco.  
- Sim... É melhor – ela concordou.  
Fizeram o caminho de volta em silêncio. Sem querer, ás vezes um olhar encontrava o outro... Mas não falavam nada.  
- Almoça comigo? – perguntou Paris, quando pararam no portão da Mansão McPearson.  
- Acho melhor não – ele respondeu, mesmo a contra-gosto. – Não quero que minha mãe almoce sozinha...  
- Ah, então tudo bem – ela sorriu fitando o nada. – Er... Até mais! – deu um beijo no rosto de Draco e entrou.  
O garoto ficou parado no portão da mansão acompanhando, com o olhar, Paris entrar em casa.

Tudo bem, Draco? – perguntou Narcisa enquanto eles almoçavam.  
- Sim, por quê?  
- Me parece estranho desde que voltou da tal caminhada com Paris. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
_"Argh... Porque elas sempre percebem tudo?"._  
- Não... Não aconteceu nada – disse, tentando parecer natural. – Apenas caminhamos, conversamos...  
- Se você diz, tudo bem – ela sorriu e voltou a comer.

Paris comeu pouco e subiu para o seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama e ficou dando travesseiradas em sua cabeça por cerca de cinco minutos; de modo que quisesse espantar – ou espancar, o que é mais apropriado – seus pensamentos.  
- Paris... Posso entrar? – perguntou Gregory, batendo à porta do quarto.  
- Claro – ela murmurou.  
Gregory entrou, trancou a porta e sentou-se na cama, ao lado da irmã.  
- Você está diferente desde que voltou do suposto passeio com Draco.  
Ela sorriu fracamente olhando o irmão.  
- Estou, é? Nem percebi. A propósito, não foi um suposto passeio, se quer saber.  
- Parece estar triste...  
- E por que eu estaria triste?  
- Eu lhe faço a mesma pergunta. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Paris suspirou pesadamente.

_"(...) Aprende que falar pode aliviar dores emocionais"_

Você me deixou confusa! – acusou.  
- E por que? – ele resolveu perguntar, apesar de ter a resposta.  
- Dizendo todas aqueles coisas sobre Draco e eu. Eu fiquei confusa. E não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.  
- Se ficou pensando nisso, é porque levou a sério e acha que eu posso estar certo... Caso contrário apenas ignoraria o que eu disse.  
- Eu sei disso – resmungou triste. – Mas eu não deveria estar assim... Tive uma boa resposta de Draco.  
- Uma boa resposta? – perguntou Gregory intrigado. – O que disse a ele?  
Paris contou, então, sobre a conversa com Draco no lago.  
- Se ele ficou desconcertado, assim como você, é porque pensa da mesma maneira. Apenas está com medo de assumir, assim como você.  
- Não sei se acertou desta vez – ela disse, deitando no colo do irmão.  
- Talvez sim... Talvez não... Mas vocês irão descobrir – ele sorriu afagando os cabelos de Paris.  
Odiava se sentir desta maneira. Odiava ficar confinada em seu quarto pensando sempre na mesma pessoa, e sentindo dores de cabeça, causadas por choros melancólicos.

* * *

**N/A:**

A citação "Aprende que falar pode aliviar dores emocionais" faz parte do texto "A Vida Tem Valor" de William Shakespeare.

Calma. A aposta foi com a Luna, porque apostas Draco-conquista-Gina está batido. Ta. Eu sei que não foi criativo, mas tudo bem xP. E a Gina vai aparecer, não se preocupem.

Provavelmente, antes de atualizar a fanfiction, meu computador será formatado. Então, depois disso, eu vou atualizar com mais freqüência, normalmente eu demoro assim por que o computador não coopera, é muito lento, eu perco a paciência e fecho tudo, ou então simplesmente não faz upload do documento porque tem 98415456789 de vírus aqui no pobre coitado.

A propósito, ele precisa de um nome para parar de ser chamado apenas de "o computador". Sugestões? Hehe.

Reclamações, dúvidas, sugestões, elogios via reviews aí no seu browser ou e-mail: ou MSN xP

Ah sim. E o "Loony" não foi por engano, okie? Eu acho "Di-Lua" ridículo e me recuso a escrever assim. Da mesma forma que "Bellatrix" não será "Belatriz" xx

E desculpem a bagunça de linhas, e tudo o mais, mas o não está cooperando comigo ��

Domo arigatou pelas reviews ;)


	11. Capítulo Onze Sem Argumentos

**Capítulo Onze – Sem Argumentos.**

_Ela corria furiosamente. Não, não podia ser verdade. A varinha estava firme em sua mão direita. Ela tropeçou várias vezes. Não enxergava direito; as lágrimas embaçavam sua vista. Malditas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Algumas pessoas tentavam pará-la. Mas não adiantava. Paris corria decidida. Seus olhos expressavam tristeza e ao mesmo tempo esperança. "Ela só pode estar mentindo" pensava enquanto corria, "Tenho certeza de que Juliet está apenas fazendo uma brincadeira comigo".  
Já não agüentava mais correr até que o viu, caído a alguns centímetros a sua frente..._

"_Não! Frederick" correu e se abaixou perto do corpo._

_- Acorde, Frederick! Não podemos deixar que os aurores nos vençam, não é? Esqueceu o que você me disse? Eles não têm chances contra dois McPearson juntos. Vamos!"  
Ela ouviu uma risada fria – porém percebeu que a pessoa forçava o riso.  
- Ele está morto, Paris! Eu o matei! – Potter estava parado encarando Paris. – Não imaginei que veria a famosa garota fria e sem sentimentos da Sonserina chorando.  
Paris enxugou as lágrimas e levantou o rosto. Seus olhos expressavam um misto de ódio, fúria, loucura e sede por vingança._

Estava quase na hora do almoço. Paris trancafiada em seu quarto, com o pensamento longe. Uma tremenda confusão era formada em sua mente... Pensava em Draco e no sonho que tivera novamente.  
Ela ouviu alguém bater à porta, e mandou que entrasse.  
Era Gregory, trazia consigo uma bandeja com um copo de suco de abacaxi e duas torradas com geléia.  
- Trouxe pra você comer – disse ele, sentando-se ao lado da irmã e colocando a bandeja na cama.  
- Obrigada... Mas não estou com fome.  
- Estando ou não, vai comer – disse Gregory, pegando a torrada e entregando à Paris.  
A garota pegou a torrada e deu uma mordida, completamente sem vontade.  
- Greg... – ela começou hesitante.  
- Hum?  
- Se eu lhe contar uma coisa... Promete que não conta a mais ninguém? Nem ao papai, nem a Frederick e muito menos a Ashton. Ah, nem para minha madrinha, nem meu padrinho, nem...  
- Eu já entendi, Paris! – ele interrompeu.  
- Er... De uns dias pra cá, eu... Eu tenho sonhos estranhos... Muito estranhos.  
- E o que acontece neles? – perguntou interessado.  
- Na verdade... É sempre o mesmo sonho... Eu sou uma Comensal da Morte... Estamos em uma batalha, então Juliet Merteuil me avisa que viu Frederick caído no chão há alguns metros de mim e que Potter está parado na frente dele, rindo. Eu corro até lá e, quando chego, vejo que Frederick está morto. Potter ri e diz que foi ele que o matou. Eu sinto um ódio incrível por Potter e digo que vou matá-lo... Então ouço um grito... Era Siryn Malfoy gritando, me distraio e Potter ergue a varinha... Abre a boca para proferir o feitiço... Ouço uma voz estranha lançando uma Maldição Imperdoável... Então sinto uma dor terrível, grito e caio no chão.  
Gregory a encarou, sério.  
- Há quanto tempo tem este sonho? – perguntou.  
- Não sei exatamente... Acho que sonhei com isso umas três ou quatro vezes... Acordo assustada... E esses dias, quando dormi na casa de Draco, acordei com ele assustado, praticamente em cima de mim, me acudindo, tentando me acordar... Ele disse que eu estava suando, tremendo, e que gritei.  
- Isso é sério, Paris – disse Gregory preocupado. – Temos que procurar um profissional.  
- Draco disse a mesma coisa... Queria que eu contasse pelo menos a Frederick, já que é um bom entendedor de sonhos.  
- E o garoto estava certo... Você deveria ter contado.  
- Não quero preocupá-lo.  
- Então me prometa uma coisa... Se voltar a sonhar com isso, quero que me avise. Se eu não estiver mais aqui, me mande uma carta e eu venho pra casa... E nós vamos juntos procurar um profissional, ok?  
Ela resmungou concordando.  
- Fora isso... Está tudo bem?  
- Não. Depois do que disse, eu não paro de pensar em Draco, no que ele diria se soubesse disso, e o pior... Estou me martirizando por causa disso. Odeio me sentir assim.  
- Hum... Normalmente as garotas gostam de se sentirem..._ Apaixonadas!_  
- Primeiro, eu não sou normal... E segundo, não estou apaixonada... Apenas estou pensando em Draco, o que é muito diferente, caso não saiba.  
- Então, o que é o "me sentir assim" que você disse?  
- Estou com vontade de vê-lo, só isso. Bem, talvez... Talvez de abraçá-lo também...

Só abraçá-lo? – perguntou Gregory, soltando um risinho idiota.

Paris não respondeu, apenas encarou o irmão.  
- Vá até a casa dele – sugeriu Gregory. – Narcisa não está em casa... A vi sair a algum tempo.  
- Ela estando ou não em casa, não me importa... Não irei fazer nada que a Sra. Malfoy não possa estar presente. Você só pensa em merda, viu!  
- Ah! Termine de tomar seu café primeiro...  
- Mas já está quase na hora do almoço, Gregory...  
- Bah, tudo bem! Então vá logo!

Draco estava na sala de visitas.  
- Senhor? – chamou Rob. Draco ergueu os olhos. – A Srta. McPearson veio visitá-lo.  
- Então a mande entrar logo, elfo estúpido. Não precisa avisar quando é ela, apenas a mande entrar.  
- Sim, senhor. Rob pede desculpas, senhor. Com licença.

_"Eu já sei o que meus braços vão querer,_

_Quando eu te encontrar.  
Na forma de um 'c', vão te abraçar  
Um abraço apertado,  
Pra você não escapar"_

_(Quando Eu Te Encontrar – Biquíni Cavadão)_

Paris sorriu ao entrar na sala, deu um beijo no rosto de Draco e sentou-se ao seu lado.  
- Ahn... Paris, eu posso saber por que você me perguntou aquilo ontem? – indagou, sem dar nem tempo para a garota respirar.  
- Aquilo?... O quê? – fingiu-se de desentendida.  
- Se eu seria capaz de gostar de você... É que nunca conversamos em relação a isso, você sabe... Quero dizer, pelo menos não se tratando de nós dois... Juntos. E também estranhei porque, ora, você nunca ficou ao menos rosada quando fala desses assuntos comigo... E ontem você estava a maior parte do tempo encabulada. Sem contar a cara de desapontamento que fez quando eu disse que não almoçaria com você porque não queria deixar minha mãe sozinha.  
- Eu... Apenas senti vontade de perguntar aquilo... E eu queria almoçar com você, só isso... – disse com a voz melancólica e cansada, enquanto fitava o chão.  
- Quando você quer apenas almoçar comigo e eu digo não, normalmente, você zomba de mim, diz algo engraçado... Não sei. Mas ontem, seu olhar estava triste... – Draco segurou a cabeça da garota e a levantou, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Assim como está agora.  
Ela fraquejou ao olhar para Draco e seus olhos lacrimejaram.  
_"Oh não... Não seja idiota. Você não vai chorar, vai? Que coisa mais ridícula, McPearson!"_, brigou com si mesma.  
- Me desculpe – pediu Draco sinceramente. – Não queria fazê-la chorar. Não sabia que... Er... Era tão importante pra você.  
_"Ou seja lá o que for..."_, ele completou mentalmente. _"Ela deve estar na fase menstrual, pré-menstrual, pós-menstrual, ou algo do tipo, Paris não é de ficar chorando por bobagens... A não ser quando está... Hum, sobrecarregada, eu diria"._  
- Não zombe de mim – ela pediu.  
- Mas eu não disse nada.  
- Tenho certeza de que está pensando em alguma coisa... Que seja, pense o que quiser... Não me importo mesmo. E caso queira saber... Sim, é importante almoçar com meu melhor amigo.  
Draco a encarou por um instante.  
- Você vai chorar! – acusou, rindo.  
- Não... Não vou chorar. Porque choraria?  
- Paris... Não adianta. Eu a conheço melhor do que qualquer um já sonhou em conhecer... Eu conheço suas-  
- "Eu, eu, eu". Você me conhece tão bem que nem percebeu que – ela ficou muda.  
- Sim... Eu percebi, apenas não demonstrei – disse Draco, que começou a sentir-se ofendido. – E caso esteja interessada em saber... Eu também senti vontade beijá-la. E isso não é de hoje! Há algum tempo sinto vontade de fazer isso... E por que eu não faço? Porque a respeito. Não a trato como as outras...  
- Bem, talvez eu queira que você me trate como as outras, ou talvez eu seja como as outras! – ela disse abruptamente.  
- Pra mim você não é, ou pelo menos não era como as outras garotas... É a única onde encontrei uma amizade verdadeira, sem interesses... A única que me conhece tão bem quanto a si própria. E a única pessoa em que confio, apesar de ninguém acreditar que eu seja capaz disso.  
- Da qual sempre morreu de ciúmes... – ela completou com a voz fria.  
- Sim... Da qual sempre tive ciúmes. É normal sentir ciúmes dos amigos, não é? E não me venha com essa, você também sente ciúmes de mim quando estou com Parkinson. Em todo caso, como estava dizendo, não a beijei por respeito, pois não sabia se você queria o mesmo e...  
- Não me beijou porque é um covarde e teve medo, isso sim.  
- Não... Nunca tive medo de fazer isso. Mas, só queria beijá-la se soubesse que seria correspondido. Você foi quem não notou isso, Paris.

Que desculpa ridícula, Draco! Se não sabia o que falar, era melhor que calasse essa sua boca!

Bem, seria melhor se você ficasse quieta quando não tivesse argumentos, e simplesmente quisesse discutir com alguém...

Argh, sinto muito, mas eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui escutando desaforos de um moleque qualquer! – disse, alterando o tom da voz, e saindo pela porta da sala.

Bem típico de Paris DeLowe McPearson! – gritou Draco. – Fugir quando perde a razão e o controle da situação!

Paris chegou em casa tão nervosa que mal notou a presença de Emmiot, passando direto pela sala de visitas e subindo para seu quarto.

Merlim, o que deu na irmã de vocês? – perguntou a Gregory e Frederick.

Eu suponho que-

_- PORQUE VOCÊ TEM SER TÃO IDIOTA DRACO MALFOY? ARRRRRGH! _– o grito, vindo do quarto de cima, atropelou as palavras de Gregory e foi seguidopeloestrondoso somde um espelho se partindo.

* * *

**N/A**

**Primeiro:**

PERDÃO pela demora da atualização, mas o pc está MUITO³ ruim. Já foi formatado, mas a técnica não fez o trabalho direito, levamos de volta, ela fez qualquer coisa, e ainda não está lá essas coisas... Mas hoje ele está de bom humor, eu diria xP

Meu pc querido, amado e idolatrado. Ai³².

**Segundo:**

Agradecer muuuito á Kaylani!

E também á Karen, Adriana e Ronnie.

Vocês não têm idéia de como essas reviews me animam.

DOMO ARIGATOU³ a todos vocês ;)

**Terceiro:**

Calma.

A história é enrolada, mas aos poucos as coisas se encaixam xP

Küsse


	12. Capítulo Doze Tarantallegra

**Capítulo Doze – Tarantallegra.  
**

18 de Novembro, 11hs.

Todos os estudantes estavam imersos no Expresso de Hogwarts; alguns sentados, conversando animadamente sobre o tempo que passaram em casa, e outros na janela, acenando para seus parentes enquanto o Expresso começava a andar.

Uma garota loira, muito magra, adentrou na cabine onde Paris, Selena, Crabbe e Goyle conversavam – com exceção de Crabbe e Goyle, que apenas comiam, como sempre.  
- Tremere! – exclamou Paris, fingindo surpresa. – Há quanto tempo…  
- Pouco, eu diria – retrucou Néfaste, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.  
- O que quer? – alfinetou Selena.  
- Ora, não seja mal educada, McFolders… Vim falar com sua amiga, Paris.  
- Sobre o Amorzinho Malfoy, imagino eu – disse Paris.  
- O que mais poderia ser? – Néfaste arqueou as sobrancelhas para Paris. – Onde ele está?  
- Não sei, talvez na cabine dos monitores...  
- Se o vir, diga a ele que...  
- Sim, sim… Dizer que você o procura, eu digo! – cortou Paris, impaciente.  
- Ah! Mas desta vez, McPearson, seja um pouquinho mais útil, e dê o recado no dia certo, ok? – e saiu balançando seus longos cabelos cabine afora.  
Paris gesticulou para a porta, onde Néfaste acabara de passar, de tal forma que teve certeza de que se seu pai a visse, seria bem castigada. Depois voltou sua atenção para Selena, continuando a conversa com a amiga.

A porta abriu novamente.  
- Ora, mas que inferno, Tremere! – brandiu Paris, levantando a cabeça para a porta. Porém parou de falar, não era Néfaste que entrava, e sim as pessoas que ela mais adorava em todo o castelo: Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood e Gina Weasley – esta última, por sua vez, era tratada com menos carinho da parte de Paris; e ainda faltavam duas pessoinhas inoportunas ali.  
- Estão perdidos? – indagou, com a voz arrastada, enquanto se levantava; Selena fez o mesmo.  
- Não, não estamos perdidos – respondeu Luna, com sua voz sonhadora. – O resto do trem está lotado, e aqui ainda há lugares, então pensamos que poderíamos nos sentar aqui e…  
Luna foi interrompida por gargalhadas de Paris e Selena – Crabbe e Goyle ainda comiam.  
- Vocês… Vocês acham que vão se sentar aqui? – perguntou Selena, quando conseguiu cessar o riso. – Devem estar com febre!  
- E o que tem de mais em sentarmos aqui? – perguntou Potter, ofendido.  
- Haha, eu não sabia que você era comediante, Potter... Além do mais, não creio que você seja burro o suficiente para não saber o porquê – retorquiu Paris.  
- Se isso for lhe incomodar, Paris, então nós não precisamos conversar… Cada um senta do seu lado, e não precisamos dirigir a palavra…

E quem disse que vocês conversariam conosco? – cortou Selena.

Espere, do que me chamou? – perguntou Paris, atônita.  
- De Paris – disse Potter, confuso. – Ora, não é esse seu nome?  
- E desde quando gente como você – o mirou de cima a baixo – me chama pelo primeiro nome?  
- Não fale assim dele, McPearson – defendeu Neville.  
- Oh! Que ceninha comovente – zombou Selena. – Longbottom defendendo a namoradinha… É, Weasley, melhor você avisar ao seu irmão que ele perdeu a vez!  
- Lave a boca para se referir a mim, McFolders! – retrucou Neville, dando um passo – trêmulo – à frente. Crabbe e Goyle levantaram-se e os encararam ameaçadoramente.  
- Tudo bem – disse Paris, fazendo sinal para os dois relaxarem, – parece que Longbottom está muito corajoso desde o ano passado, quando minha madrinha voltou a andar por aí…  
- E eu lá sei quem é sua madrinha! – ele disse, impaciente.

Como não sabe? – perguntou docilmente – Bellatrix Lestrange… Ou não se lembra que ela era um dos Comensais da Morte que torturou seus pais até enlouquecerem?  
A expressão no rosto de Neville se tornou tensa, e ele corou – provavelmente de raiva; sorrisos maldosos se formaram nos lábios dos Sonserinos.  
- Cuidado com a atitude, Paris – disse Potter, com uma tentativa fracassada de colocar medo na garota; que crispou os olhos e fez cara de quem ia vomitar.  
- Pare de repetir meu nome, Potter! Ele não é qualquer merda para estar nessa sua imunda boca mestiça!

McPearson, por favor! – suplicou Gina, por fim, se pronunciando.  
- Por favor, o quê, Weasley? Não vou ficar aturando esse aí – indicou Potter com a cabeça – sujando meu nome.  
- Harry não fez nada de mais – insistiu Gina.

Ah, não se intrometa, ok? – disse impaciente, fitando a Grifinória.  
- Me intrometo sim! O que tem de tão ofensivo ele dizer seu nome?  
Paris balançou a cabeça, olhando indignada para a garota à sua frente, que defendia Potter.  
- Ele é mestiço sim, e daí? – continuou Gina.  
- E daí que não sou como você, Weasley, que se mistura com essa escória – apontou os outros três com a cabeça. – Não costumo manter contatos com Mestiços, e muito menos com Sangue Ruins.  
- Não fale assim de Hermione! – Potter empunhou a varinha.  
Paris e Selena se olharam, sorriram desdenhosamente e empunharam suas varinhas.  
- Anda, Potter – provocou Selena, – ou tem medo de usar sua varinha?  
- Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho medo e nenhuma controvérsia em usar a varinha em você, McFolders.  
- Apenas em mim, não é? Ou pensa que eu não sei da sua paixonite por Paris? Acha que nunca te vimos mirá-la, com o olhar todo abobado!  
Potter ficou desconcertado, mas continuou com a varinha firme na mão, encarando Selena.  
- Ele não tem coragem de usar… - disse Paris, vagamente. – Esqueceu, Selena? A amiga sangue-ruim dele não está aqui para salvá-lo de algum… Ataque.  
- Não preciso que ninguém me defenda – ele disse. – Sei fazer isso sozinho.  
- Pois não parece… Pelo que percebi, Potter, você só encara as pessoas quando está com Granger… Ou quando algum professor está perto.  
- Pelo que me lembro, só aconteceu de uma vez algum professor vir se intrometer… E foi quando o seu amiguinho, Draco Malfoy, virou aquela bela doninha.  
Luna, Gina e Neville deram risinhos abafados.  
- Cuidado com quem mexe, Potter, pode acabar se machucando – Paris sacudia sua varinha na frente de Harry.  
- Não tenho medo de me machucar.  
- Ohh, que meigo, ele é um homenzinho corajoso! – disse imitando uma terrível voz de bebê.  
- Sim, eu sou um _homenzinho corajoso_, mais forte e mais homem do que imagina!  
- Então, por que você não prova? – perguntou Selena, erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
Potter apontou a varinha para Selena; enquanto Paris e Selena apontavam as próprias varinhas para ele.

Vamos, _bebezinho Potter_… O que está esperando? Têm medo de levar uma suspensão, é!  
Harry crispou os olhos.  
- _Estupefaça!_ – bradou, mas Selena e Paris foram rápidas ao desviar, e o feitiço atingiu Goyle, que caiu no chão.  
- _Expelliarmus!_ – disseram, em uníssono, Selena e Paris; uma apontava para Gina e outra para Neville, que haviam apanhado as varinhas.  
- _Tarantallegra!_ – o feitiço atingiu Potter pelas costas, fazendo o Grifinório começar a dançar ali mesmo.  
Crabbe e Goyle explodiram em risadas; nem mesmo Luna conseguiu se segurar, e soltou um muxoxo de zombaria, o que fez com que recebesse um cutucão de Gina, advertindo a garota.  
- Desculpe! – ela sibilou para Gina, tapando a boca enquanto ria.  
- Uma cena imperdível, eu diria! – uma voz arrastada ecoou na cabine. Draco e Pansy estavam logo atrás de Potter, e vieram abrindo caminho para ficar ao lado de Paris e Selena; logo atrás, Hermione e Ronald vinham correndo.  
- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione esbaforida. – Vi Malfoy com a varinha na mão e… - parou de falar quando viu a situação de Harry.  
- Não é nada de mais… Vamos, junte-se à nós, Granger! O Garoto da Cicatriz está nos oferecendo um showzinho particular.  
Hermione crispou os olhos para Draco, depois empunhou a varinha e mirou Potter.  
- _Finite!_ – disse entre dentes.  
Harry murmurou um "obrigado" para ela, em seguida pegou sua varinha que havia caído no chão enquanto ele sapateava pela cabine.  
- Por Merlin, Malfoy! – berrou Hermione. – Você é um monitor! Não devia encorajar esses atos, e sim apará-los!  
Pansy dava risadinhas abafadas, junto de Selena, Paris, Crabbe e Goyle.  
- Ora, Granger, vai me dizer que não foi engraçado! – perguntou Draco, um sorriso cínico nos lábios.  
- NÃO! Não teve graça nenhuma!  
- Sua vida precisa ser mais… _Colorida_, Granger! – interveio Pansy.  
- E você cale a boca, Parkinson! Até agora não digeri a palavra a você! – disse rapidamente, muito nervosa.  
- É, você tem razão… Realmente não DIGERIU a palavra a mim, Granger.  
Hermione ficou corada, falou tão rápido que nem ao menos notou o erro, o que fez os Sonserinos rirem ainda mais.  
- Vamos, vamos sair daqui! – disse Gina. – Chega de brigas… Já vi que não vai adiantar nada mesmo.  
Eles deram as costas e saíram; Potter bateu a porta da cabine tão forte que o vidro se quebrou.  
- O que eles queriam? – perguntou Draco, indo se sentar.  
- Sentar aqui, conosco – disse Selena.  
- Está brincando! – exclamou Pansy, parecendo não acreditar no que ouvira.  
- Não, ela não está brincando, eles disseram que não tinha outro lugar no trem e que queriam se sentar aqui… Absurdo! – disse Paris, indignada.

Draco, sua amiga estava te procurando – avisou Selena. - Aquela loira, er... Tremere!  
Draco murmurou um "ok" e se acomodou no banco, ao lado de Selena.

Paris não conversava com o garoto desde a discussão na Mansão Malfoy; os dois ficaram mudos a viagem inteira, falando apenas o necessário e com o máximo de frieza possível.

**N/A:**

Este capítulo é mais pra ocupar espaço mesmo oO.Meio tosco, mas enfim.E como pediram que a Granger meio que 'desse de cara' com a Paris... mas eu vou escrever outro 'confronto', não se preocupem xP. Não vai ficar só nisso, rs.

E gomen² pela demora a postar... Mas com o curso e tudo mais tudo mais, lê-se, a criatividade que não vem, fica difícil escrever xP

A propósito, o texto fica bagunçado assim, sem os parágrafos certinhos, por que o REALMENTE não² vai com a minha cara e não me deixa arrumar isso xx

E domo arigatou² pelas reviews ;)

Küsse


	13. Capítulo Treze Bode ou Hipogrifo?

**Capítulo Treze – Bode ou Hipogrifo?**

Na semana seguinte, enquanto tomavam o café, os alunos do sétimo ano receberam novos horários; e para a _alegria_ de Paris e Selena, os dois primeiros tempos eram Adivinhação, na Torre Norte, junto dos alunos da Grifinória.

Paris soltou um muxoxo de desânimo.  
- O quê? – perguntou Draco, enquanto dava uma bela mordida em sua torrada.

- Não é da sua conta, é?

- Ora, pel'amor de Merlim! – indignou-se Pansy. – Está me dando nos nervos essa criancice de vocês dois. Já faz uma semana que voltamos e ainda não se falam! Porque simplesmente não pedem desculpas um para o outro e terminam com essa frescura de uma vez por todas?

- Se tem alguma criança aqui, é a Paris, com certeza! – disse Draco.

- É melhor calar a sua boca, Draco, se não quiser que eu mesma o faça!

Paris levantou-se – resmungando algo que soou como 'seu idiota, cretino!', – pegou sua mochila e saiu do Grande Salão, com Selena em seus calcanhares.

- Quem é aquele garoto na porta conversando com Paris? – perguntou Draco, crispando os olhos para enxergar melhor.

- Oh, você não soube, Draco? – disse Pansy, satisfeita. – Edward Streit. Ele está afim de McPearson desde o começo do ano letivo. E pelo que percebi sábado à noite, ela reconsiderou a situação...

Draco fez um barulho qualquer com a boca e voltou a atenção para suas torradas.

---

- Bom dia, meus queridos! – cumprimentou calorosamente a Professora Trelawney.  
- Hmn, estava bom até chegar aqui, né – cochichou Selena, enquanto ela e Paris acomodavam-se no fundo da classe.  
- Este trimestre será dedicado à leitura das borras de café, conhecida como Cafeomancia.  
- Nós já estudamos isso, não? – sibilou Paris para Selena, que encolheu os ombros e fez uma cara de "e daí?", mas por fim, respondeu:  
- Acho que o que estudamos foi folhas de chá, ou algo parecido... Que seja, pra mim tanto faz, é a mesma coisa: inutilidade, perca de tempo... – as duas reviraram os olhos.  
A Professora Sibila ainda estava falando, explicando sobre os métodos que usariam durante o aprendizado.  
- Agora, meus queridos, queiram, por favor, formar duplas – ela continuou, – peço que cada um de vocês pegue uma xícara e um pires na prateleira e venham até mim para colocar o pó do café, o açúcar e a água fervente. Então, voltem aos seus lugares, e depois de beber todo o café, virem sua xícara no pires, deixe descansar por um minuto, enquanto meditam sobre suas vidas, e em seguida, desvire a xícara e quero que um tente ler a borra do outro, identificando as figuras no livro "Adivinhação Avançada – Livro Padrão Para o Sétimo Ano".  
Selena e Paris voltaram para seus lugares, cinco minutos mais tarde, com duas xícaras com água fervente, duas colheres de café e uma de açúcar.  
- Nós realmente temos que beber isso? – perguntou Montague, olhando da xícara para a professora.  
- Certamente, meu querido – respondeu Sibila docilmente, sua voz mística ecoando na sala de aula.  
- Que café horrível! – exclamou Paris, depois de bebericar da sua xícara. – Eu não creio que temos que beber isso...

- Certo, leia a minha borra primeiro – disse Selena, quando as duas terminaram de beber o café, entregando a xícara para Paris.  
- Er... – murmurou enquanto rodava a xícara na frente do rosto contorcido, tentando distinguir alguma imagem. – Isso aqui parece... hmn – ela consultou o livro, – É o mais próximo de uma pá, eu acho. Enfim, er, gravidez próxima. E isso aqui parece um garfo de dois dentes, que significa – consultou o livro novamente, - inveja a sua volta.  
- Bah, quem não sabe que sou rodeada de pessoas invejosas? Parkinson e Tremere são duas belas amostras, não!  
- Que seja... Agora leia a minha – Paris entregou sua xícara para Selena; assim como a amiga, Selena rodou e rodou a xícara, até que conseguiu distinguir algo que ela pensava ser um bode e uma mão segurando uma varinha apontada para ele.  
- Hmn... Isso não tem no livro. Affe, até nisso você complica, Paris – disse, revirando os olhos. Hmn, a varinha é um sinal de imprevistos, pra você ficar alerta, mas só a varinha. E o bode, quer dizer, se for isso mesmo, er...  
- Precisam de ajuda? – perguntou Trelawney, que estava passando de dupla em dupla verificando o trabalho. – Deixe-me me ver esta xícara, querida – disse antes que pudessem responder.  
Paris e Selena se encararam, sorrisos debochados se abriram, e contaram, nos dedos, até cinco.  
- Ohh! – a professora soltou uma exclamação de horror.  
As duas garotas sorriram triunfantes.  
- Aposta quanto que ela viu a morte? – murmurou Selena, nada surpresa.  
- O que tem aí, professora? – perguntou Paris, fingindo estar gentilmente interessada.  
- Oh, minha querida, eu sinto muito... Sinto muito mesmo... a varinha, sendo apontada para o hipogrifo... oh, minha querida...  
- Um hipogrifo, é? – disse Selena, encabulada. – Hmn, pelo menos a varinha eu acertei...  
- E o que significa? – perguntou, sem olhar para Selena, abafando o riso.  
- Alguém de sua família viaja muito? – perguntou sinistramente Sibila.  
- Hmn... Todos eles? Mas, principalmente meu irmão, Frederick, e meu pai. Por quê?  
- Minha criança, o hipogrifo é um sinal de que se deve evitar viajar, e a varinha sendo apontada para ele... Oh, eu detesto dar este tipo de notícia, mas é meu dever, alguém próximo a você será morto em uma dessas viagens. Oh, eu sinto tanto, doçura – a professora devolveu a xícara para Selena e continuou andando pela sala, às vezes lançando tristes olhares à Paris e balançando negativamente a cabeça.  
- Eu ainda juro que isso é um bode! – resmungou Selena, com a testa muito franzida, examinando a figura na borra da xícara em suas mãos.  
As duas riram.  
- Pelo menos ela mudou um pouco a rotina, não é mesmo? – disse Paris – Finalmente é alguém da minha família que vai morrer, e não "alguma amiga muito próxima de você, minha querida" – disse imitando a professora em seu sussurro místico.  
Paris já recebera duas vezes a notícia de que uma amiga próxima morreria e, depois disso, a professora lançava olhares profundamente tristes e piedosos para Selena, o que causava nada mais que risos nas duas garotas – e em toda a turma.

---

- Então, Selena – começou Draco, enquanto almoçavam – como você vai morrer este ano?  
- Ah, não, este ano eu permanecerei ao lado de Paris, "minha amiga muito próxima". Quem vai morrer é Frederick, ou o Sr. McPearson... Vai cair de um hipogrifo, ser engolido por um, ou coisa assim – disse enquanto colocava uma porção de caçarola de frango em seu prato.  
Draco fitou Paris, com o ar preocupado.  
- Paris, você se lembra dos seus sonhos, não lembra? – sussurrou Draco.

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto comia um pedaço de rocambole de carne.  
- Eu sei que ainda está nervosa comigo, mas estou falando sério.  
- Ah, qual é, garoto! Vai me dizer que está acreditando no que aquela morcegona anda dizendo? Tsc.  
- Você sabe que eu não acredito, mas os seus sonhos, depois essa da Trelawney... É melhor falar sobre isso com alguém, nem que seja apenas com o seu irmão.  
- Por Merlim! Me deixa comer em paz, Draco! Além do mais, você conhece bem aquela velha charlatã!

- Eu estou falando sério – insistiu Draco, bebericando seu suco.  
- Deixe de bobagens! – ela disse, dando o assunto por concluído.

* * *

**N/A:**

**_Gomen²_** pela demora. Mas, se o aceitar, mas eu vou publicar mais um capítulo. E terminar a fic o mais rápido possível.

Ééé, os títulos continuam horríveis, ehuaheua.

Certo, Cafeomancia. O hipogrifo, na verdade é um galo, mas eu queria usar animais mágicos, por isso substituí. O mesmo com a varinha, na verdade, é um revólver .

Muito² obrigada pelas reviews. Ah, e eu esqueci de falar, se alguém quiser que eu mande um e-mail, avisando que publiquei novo capítulo, é só deixar um aviso aí nas reviews, okie dookie? ;)

Hmn. E, se não virar bagunça, eu vou colocar algumas coisas de HalfBlood Prince mais pra frente.

Aliás, Matt, domo arigatou por me passar o livro, hehe . Bom, e domo arigatou pra Lux também, ne, afinal, você que passou o livro pra ele xP

Aliás, saudade de você desnaturada que não respondeu minha carta até hoje! Heuaheua.

Küsse pra todo mundo


	14. Capítulo Quatorze Streit

**Capítulo Quatorze – Streit.**

- Então, Paris, que desculpa vai dar a Montague para não ir com ele a Hogsmead? – perguntou Selena, na sexta-feira da segunda semana em Hogwarts.

- Nenhuma... Eu disse que ia com ele, não disse? Não adiantaria fugir dele no domingo, sendo que vou vê-lo durante o resto do ano do letivo. Além do mais, eu não vou morrer se passar um dia com aquele aprendiz de trasgo.

- É claro... Eu tinha esquecido que você e Draco não estão se falando.

- E?

- E está mais do que óbvio que você só vai sair com Montague para causar ciúmes em Draco.

- Besteira!

- Então me responde, porque, de repente, você começa a conversar mais com os meninos, começa a se encontrar todas noites com Edward Streit, que por acaso é uma das pessoas que Draco mais odeia...

- Coincidências... Eu não conversava com os outros meninos porque, quando não estava com você, estava com Draco, então, agora eu tenho tempo pra conhecer melhor outras pessoas. E estou saindo com Streit porque me dá vontade, ora. Ele é bonito, beija bem, e ainda por cima é rico, sua família é muito conceituada no mundo bruxo, e seu pai é um dos mais respeitáveis membros do Ministério da Magia. Eu não saio com qualquer um, Selena, você já devia saber isto.

- Aham... De qualquer forma, eu concordo com Parkinson, essa briga entre você e Malfoy é a maior besteira, e já está enchendo o saco um alfinetando o outro o dia inteiro.

- Vocês nem ao menos sabem porque nós brigamos e ficam por aí falando merda... – acusou Paris, com a voz arrastada.

- Bem, eu saberia se você me contasse, não é mesmo? Porque, até onde eu sei, nós somos amigas.

- Ah, não me venha com chantagens, Selena.

- Eu estou falando sério... Então, vai contar ou não?

McPearson resmungou durante poucos minutos, mas acabou por ceder e contar o motivo da briga.

- Paris, como você é idiota! – riu-se, Selena. – Você não percebeu, não é mesmo?

- E o que tem para perceber?

- Vejamos... Ele diz que confia em você, que a respeita, que você é diferente das outras garotas, ele sente ciúmes de você, e ainda por cima diz que também queria te beijar, claro, o que não é de hoje... Sem falar dos ataques que ele tem quando você começa a falar de McDermitt. Oh, por Merlim, Paris, o que você quer que o garoto faça? Estenda uma faixa na Mansão McPearson dizendo o que sente por você?

- Oh não, não me venha com essas! Não agüento mais todos dizendo essa mesma ladainha! Draco gosta de mim, eu gosto dele, nós devíamos namorar, _blábláblá_...

- Um _blábláblá_ bem verdadeiro, se quer a minha opinião...

- Obrigada, mas não quero sua opinião...

- Que seja pela amizade de vocês, então! Parem com esta idiotice e peça desculpas de uma vez por todas!

- Eu não vou ir me desculpar com Draco, tudo começou por culpa dele, portanto, se quiser, ele é que venha se desculpar, então, _talvez_ eu pense em fazer o mesmo.

- Vocês se amam... – riu-se. – E se merecem, também.

- Cala essa boca, pode ser?

---

Paris sonhou com Frederick novamente, não conseguiu mais dormir, e como prometido, resolveu escrever a carta para Gregory.

- _Incendio_! – sussurrou para acender a lareira do gélido salão comunal nas masmorras.

Sentou-se no sofá mais próximo ao fogo e rabiscou poucas palavras no pergaminho. Re-leu o bilhete, então enrolou e amarrou o pergaminho com um pedaço de fita vermelha. Voltou ao dormitório, vestiu seu casaco e pegou a capa de invisibilidade de Draco, que estava com Paris há quase dois meses. Então seguiu para a Torre Oeste o mais silenciosamente possível. Não sabia porque, mas queria despachar a coruja sem que Draco soubesse, por isso foi ao corujal durante a madrugada. Durante o percurso de volta, Paris teve que se esconder de Filch e sua gata Madame Nora por cerca de dez minutos atrás da estátua de Gerina "A Manca" Dunwich, famosa medibruxa que tinha apenas a perna direita, sua outra perna fora arrancada e engolida por uma Quimera, enquanto o Senhor Dunwich se atirava na frente do monstro grego para proteger a esposa.

- Você não deveria estar andando por aí de madrugada! – uma voz conhecida soou quando Paris adentrou o salão comunal. – Principalmente usando a minha capa. Eu poderia lhe entregar para o diretor, se quisesse...

Draco estava sentado no sofá que antes era ocupado pela menina. Paris fez uma expressão desgostosa e atirou a capa no colo de Malfoy.

- Onde você estava? – ele perguntou.

- Por aí, Draco, não é da sua conta... – respondeu cansada. Não agüentava mais esse estúpido _jogo_, porém não daria o braço a torcer e se desculparia primeiro.

Não estava com sono, porém não queria ficar no salão comunal apenas com Draco como companhia, uma vez que não estavam se falando. Então, preferiu voltar para o dormitório.

- Sinceramente – ouviu Draco dizer, e parou no meio do caminho, – toda essa besteira de ficarmos sem falar um com o outro, já me encheu o saco!

- Bem, a culpa disso tudo é sua!

- Minha? Quem foi que chegou na minha casa e simplesmente começou a dar chiliques e me dizer que eu sou um idiota que não percebo as coisas?

- Eu não disse necessariamente que foi você quem começou a brigar, mas sim que a culpa é sua, e isso é verdade! – ela voltou e se sentou no sofá diante de Draco.

- Você me culpa porque sabe que, na verdade, isso aconteceu por sua causa.

- Olha, se você for ficar aqui apenas me enchendo a paciência e me acusando, obrigada, a proposta é tentadora, mas eu tenho outras obrigações, se não se importa!

- É? Como o quê, por exemplo?

- Como ficar melancólica e arrependida por não ter enfiado a mão na sua cara neste exato momento...

- Você é irritante, sabia? Humpft!

- Se minha presença incomoda, é só se retirar Draco Malfoy.

Os vinte minutos seguintes foram feitos de silêncio, olhares frios e cenhos.

Draco respirou pesadamente; fora vencido.

- Me desculpe, ok! Aquilo tudo foi... Quer dizer, eu fiquei estressado, por isso eu gritei a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça.

A garota continuou em silêncio. Depois de agüentar o máximo de tempo possível, resolveu falar.

"_Oh Paris, porque você não consegue fazer isto com ele? Com todos os outros dá certo, e logo agora que fez Malfoy se desculpar, vai estragar tudo..."_, ela pensou penosamente.

- Eu sei que a culpa foi minha... Eu estava irritada comigo, por não saber o que pensar sobre uma certa situação, e queria descontar tudo em alguém. Bem, a primeira pessoa que apareceu foi você. E me desculpe por dizer que... Hmn, quevocênãomebeijouporqueeracovardeetevemedo – disse a frase tão apressadamente, que mal entendeu o que saia de sua boca.

- Oh. Eu não lembrava desta... Parte específica.

Paris sorriu, envergonhada, e foi se sentar ao lado de Draco.

_Silêncio. Silêncio. Silêncio._

Os únicos barulhos na sala eram as respirações e o crepitar do fogo na lareira.

- Er, Draco... Naquele dia, você disse que sentia vontade de me beijar há um certo tempo... Isso, er-

- Sim, é verdade.

- Ah! Er... – apenas sorriu, não soube o que dizer depois de ouvir do seu melhor amigo que ele sente vontade de beijá-la. Principalmente pelo fato desse melhor amigo se tratar de Draco, a pessoa que vinha ocupando seus pensamentos há um bom tempo.

Draco retribuiu o sorriso, então aproximou seu rosto. Paris, encabulada, abaixou a cabeça, o que fez com que Draco levantasse o rosto dela e a encarasse durante alguns segundos. O que aconteceu em seguida foi tão repentino, que Paris não soube como reagir. Os lábios se encontraram e ao toque da mão de Draco no rosto da garota, ela conseguiu apenas fechar os olhos e mergulhar na situação. Ainda não sentira nada parecido com a sensação daquele beijo. Já havia beijado Draco uma vez, mas foi algo tão diferente, que não soube explicar. Queria parar de pensar, e apenas continuar ali, com Draco, sentindo como se estivesse flutuando. Então, a maldita voz resolveu se pronunciar.

"_Pare com isso, Paris... Você está se dando tão bem com Edward"_.

"_Ora, cale a boca", respondeu para si mesma._

"_Não, não calo. E você trate de me ouvir. Edward também é lindo e... Whoa! ELE é lindo, e não seria nada simpático traí-lo com seu melhor amigo!_

Com o maior pesar do mundo, Paris afastou o rosto de Draco e o fitou, envergonhada.

- Me desculpe, Draco, mas, eu não posso... Quer dizer, você sabe, eu-

- É, eu sei... Streit! – disse com frieza.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, deu boa noite a Draco e voltou para o dormitório.

"_Sinceramente, eu não sei por que ainda te ouço..."_, disse para a imagem refletida no espelho da cômoda ao lado de sua cama.

* * *

**N/A:**

Gerina Dunwich é autora do livro "Wicca, a feitiçaria moderna", hehe. Eu gostei do nome dela xP

Hmn, este capítulo saiu assim só por que todo mundo estava pedindo alguma coisa entre o Draco e a Paris, rs. Mas não vai passar muito mais disso, afinal, a fic é D/G, ne oO

E me perdoem, mas não deu tempo de revisar.

Küsse


End file.
